Jinchuriki Of the West
by Zero Arashi Uchiha
Summary: Naruto gets banished from Konoha after sasuke retrieval but he isn't alone he forms a team with the jinchuriki to band together and stand together but also a certain Hyuga goes with him on his journeys.
1. Chapter 1

Jinchuriki Hangout.

 **AN: Well this is another Naruto fanfic I've came up with this time Naruto is going to Hangout with the other jinchuriki such as Gaara, Yugito, Yagura, Roshi , Han , Utakata, Fu and killer B. And before I even write this story please don't judge on how I write the story I know my writing is terrible in some ways but still its a good story just enjoy the story even if it's crappy nobody's perfect at writing it takes practice with that being said I hope you all will enjoy this fanfic not sure how many chapters maybe 3 or 5. And as to enjoyment I make a poll to see who to pair with Naruto or I will do a harem for once putting him with Yugito Fuu and Hinata. But first I will get started with chapter 1 as a test ok if you guys like it then I will continue this story I always wanted Naruto to interact with other's his kind and there's not much fanfics about him and the other jinchuriki cuz In the anime all the others get killed I want them alive this time and gaara can have keep Shukaku inside him maybe I will also involve them with the Akatsuki or have them work together to destroy the akatsuki once and for all maybe I will pull some strings on this story just to make it interesting and fun. I hope you all enjoy this story.**

Summary: ( An: Lets start with when Naruto was at the valley of the end getting sasuke back I will pull a surprise in this chapter I might have him get banished also do sakura bashing and maybe some sasuke bashing reason why I want to get him banished so he could meet gaara Anyway) Naruto gets banished from Konoha after sasuke retrieval but he isn't alone he forms a team with the jinchuriki to band together and stand together but also a certain Hyuga goes with him on his journeys.

"Demon Brat"- Normal talking

 _"Baka"- thinking_

 **"Demon" - Demon Talking**

 _ **"Fool"- Demon Thinking**_

Chapter One: The Meeting.

* * *

Naruto had just defeated Sasuke Uchiha the blonde boy carried the unconscious Uchiha all the way back to Konoha with a small smile on his face.

 _I" did it... I got sasuke back... now sakura-chan will be happy"_ He said as he held sasuke and kept walking to Konoha.

(Konoha Gates)

The Guards stood there waiting for the rest of the sasuke retrieval team to return those that were injured were taken back so the only one who was out there getting sasuke was naruto. 9 minutes later Naruto had finally arrived to konoha.

While he had appeared at the gates those who awaited his return was Sakura, Ino, Hinata , iruka and the villagers were there as they saw him.

"H-Hai... Sakura-Chan I brought sasuke back just as I promised" he said in a tired tone as he put sasuke down sakura ran towards him as she slapped naruto so hard that it made him skid a bit his eyes widened in surprise at this action.

"SAKURA-CHAN WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" he said rubbing his cheek but she pushed him to the ground.

"YOU DEMON LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID TO SASUKE-KUN! YOU HURT HIM BADLY!" she spat as she came to sasuke now checking his wounds...

The villagers saw this and started tossing things at naruto.

"You hurt the uchiha how dare you!" a male villager said.

Naruto stood there trying to hold back some tears after all he did for sakura he didn't understand why did she hit him...

"Sakura-Chan... I brought him back... like you promised..." naruto said trying his best not to cry.

Hinata saw this she saw her "Naruto-Kun" cry and see Sakura and the villagers going off on him just because he beat the fuck out of sasuke.

Iruka saw this with his eyes widened.

"You brought him back injured baka you could had killed him!" Sakura hissed as she stood up going to punch Naruto right where sasuke impaled him with the chidori.

"Sakur"- he was cut off as she indeed punched him where the chidori wound was causing him to pass out blood leaked out her fist when she pulled it out his wound causing many eyes to widened but hinata's eyes widened as she saw this.

"SAKURA WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!" Said iruka who ran were naruto was and touched his pulse to see if he was still alive.

The villagers were pleased with this they yelled out how sakura put the "demon" in his place

Ino however had a look of disgust on her face when she saw what sakura did to her team mate even though she doesn't like naruto he was still friendly in some ways but did sakura have to go that harsh on him it wasn't long till everyone was silenced with a killer intent that was leaking from Hinata Hyuga who was beyond pissed.

Hinata walked right where sakura was and BAM HELL WAS ABOUT TO BREAK LOOSE SHE DID A PALM ATTACK TOWARDS SAKURA'S STOMACH CAUSING THE PINK HAIRED GIRL TO THROW UP.

Hinata wasn't finished she grabbed sakura by the shirt of slammed her to the gate looking at the scared pink haired girl

"W-Wait Hinata-San please calm down I didn-" she was cut off with a bitch slap to her face from hinata.

"Calm Down?! why the hell should I?! you hurt naruto-kun! just because he brought back your precious uchiha! who also tried to kill him! you ungrateful bitch!. Naruto did what you asked him to do and this is how you repay him! by calling him a demon! and punching his wound!" Hinata hissed with her killer intent still flowing as her byakugan was glowing in rage.

Sakura looked like she was about to piss on herself looking at hinata's scary look.

Ino backed away scared as hell looking at hinata in fear she did a mental note. "Never hit or insult naruto infront of her"

Iruka checked Naruto's pulse and felt it. "He's still alive there's still time to rush him to the hospital! hinata let sakura go and help me take him to tsunade!"

With that being said Hinata dropped the pink haired banshee to the ground giving her one last glare before going off to rush naruto to the hospital with iruka. The two helped naruto up while he was still unconscious Ino had went with them to go help leaving the villagers , sakura and sasuke alone who was still out as well 4 minutes later kakashi appeared as he rushed his way to the hokage tower.

( Hokage Tower Tsunade's Office)

Tsuande was at her desk writing paper work she was worried and waiting for naruto's return until suddenly her door was opened by shizune who had a worried look on her face looking at the big chested hokage.

"What's wrong shizune?" the older woman said looking at her apprentice

"It's about Naruto he's back and he's in a bad condition!" Shizune said causing Tsunade to stood up out her desk and run out her office heading to the hospital.

( Konoha Hospital)

Tsuande rushed in the hospital to see what room was naruto in as she found him in a room with iruka and hinata hyuga.

"What happened to him? how's he feeling?!" she said in a worried voice.

"He's fine for now his wound was opened" iruka said looking at the blonde boy tsunade also turned to see him and checked on him.

"What wound is this?" she asked looking at the two.

"Hokage-Sama that would be kakashi-sensei's prized assassination attack the chidori... he taught sasuke that attack and it seems that when naruto was after him sasuke used the attack on naruto." Hinata said who was in tears.

"When this is over I'm going to have to see kakashi" Tsunade said with venom in her tone.

"But that's not all..." iruka said causing tsunade to look at him with a brow raised.

"What you mean?" she asked wanting to know.

"When naruto came back with sasuke... sakura had went to naruto and hurt him she punched his chidori wound that made it worse and caused it to open" Said Hinata still pissed with sakura and wants to kill her tsunade had a pissed look as well as her killer intent was much scarier than Hinata's.

"I will do what I can to heal him i'll leave shizune here to treat him." tsunade said in a somber tone looking at the blonde with worry written on her face to naruto he was like a son or a little brother towards tsunade she would do anything in her power to help him.

"Why can't you treat him Hokage-sama?" Iruka said with a brow raised looking at her.

"Well as much as I want to help him I know I have to see the council about this matter I'm calling jiraiya here to see naruto." The older woman said walking out the room leaving Hinata and iruka.

 _"Please Naruto make it through this don't die on me or anyone"_ Tsunade said in thought as a tear went down on her cheek.

Hinata looked at naruto sadly as tears ran down her face

 _"Naruto-Kun... please stay alive for me..."_ Thought Hinata stroking the blonde's hair.

Shizune came in and started working on treating naruto which only took 2 in a half hours due to the kyuubi healing him as well hinata and iruka watched looking at their blonde hero sadly hoping he would wake up.

(Council Room with the clan heads and Tsunade)

"WHAT!? WHY DOES NARUTO HAVE TO BE BANISHED!?" Yelled Tsunade.

"You know why hokage-sama he has injured sasuke uchiha and has to be put out the village for his attack on a villager" Said the war hawk Danzo.

"Your So called uchiha betrayed the village out of his own free will and tried to join orochimaru!" Tsunade yelled back.

"Hokage-sama that demon has got to go!" Mebuki Haruno spat until she met tsunade's death glare.

"Call him a demon one more time and I will beat the hell out you miss haruno!" Tsunade threatened making the woman shiver at her tone.

"He has to go! tsunade-sama! that boy is nothing but trouble he hurt a fellow villager!" Spat koharu.

"Naruto isn't going no where! he is staying here! have you forgotten that he is a target of the akatsuki!" Said a new voice that has entered in the council room and the one who said that was the toad sage jiraiya.

"Jiraiya!?" said a surprised Tsunade who saw her team mate.

"Hey Hime I heard what happened so I decided to drop here before meeting naruto." Said the Toad sage who looked at the council members with disgust.

The busty hokage smiled at her perverted friend knowing he would help. ( AN: I might pair jiraiya with tsunade I kinda like the shipping)

This caused the councilors eyes to widen at the mention of the "akatsuki" the infamous criminal organization even the clan heads were shocked.

"He has to leave if the akatsuki is chasing him then he will endanger the village!" yelled Mebuki while hiashi and tsume nodded in agreement.

Before Tsunade could say anything danzo cut in.

"How about we vote on what to do with him" said the old war hawk causing tsunade and jiraiya's eyes to widen they knew danzo was no good and knew he was up to something.

"Those in favor to keep the boy here raise your hands if you want him to stay in konoha but he will be watched 24/7 by the anbu." Said Danzo waiting for the others to raise their hands.

Those that did was Tsunade, Jiraiya, Nara , Akimichi , and Aburame.

"Those in favor that he will be banished raise their hands" Danzo said. raising his hand

Those who raised their hands was Koharu, Homura, Mebuki, Tsume , Hiashi and Inochi.

Tsunade and those that voted for naruto had their eyes wide.

Danzo and the others had smug smiles at this "So it is settled Naruto Uzumaki is hereby banished from konoha for attacking a fellow villager known as sasuke uchiha!"

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT THIS IS OUTRAGEOUS! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT NARUTO IS!" Yelled Jiraiya enraged at this.

"I believe we can jiraiya-san" said homura.

Jiraiya growled at this. "What would the 3rd hokage say about this if he was alive now! he would be ashamed of you all! of treating the 4th hokage's son!"

"Naruto isn't the son of the 4th hokage he was a orphan when he was 4 years old!" Spat Mebuki.

"Tsunade had to held her tears back as she was disgusted with the council and clan heads they banished a hero and not a traitor, she wished the kyuubi was free and kill them. " _Minato-san .. Kushina-nee please forgive me for letting this happen to your son you entrusted me jiraiya and sarutobi-sensei to look after him._ "

Jiraiya sighed in disgust at the council as he turned away heading for the exist. " _I have to do something about this... I can't just let minato's dying wish to be ruined_ "

( With Hinata iruka and Naruto.)

Iruka was outside the room talking with shizune about his condition while hinata was left alone with him in the room.

"How is he shizune?" asked iruka looking worried still.

"He's fine his chidori wound should heal in about 6 days..." shizune sadly said.

iruka looked down sadly to hear about naruto's wound still had to be recovered but was relieved that naruto was still alive after all.

"But the rest of his wounds are fully healed except the chidori wound it's going to take awhile to heal." said shizune

Iruka sighed in relief until tsunade had appeared and looked at the two with a saddened expression.

"Tsunade-sama what's wrong?" said shizune who noticed the busty woman's expression.

"I need to talk to you two alone right now... how is naruto?" asked the blonde haired hokage wondering about her Godson.

He's fine for now... but his chidori wound is still trying to heal" said shizune while tsunade felt relieved.

"He's in the room alone?" Wondered Tsunade.

"Oh No he isn't Hinata is in the room with him she hasn't left his side and watched him like a hawk." Said Iruka who had a small smile since he was in the room with her.

Tsunade also had a small smile at this she was glad hinata had cared for naruto but her godson was too dense to know that the hyuga heiress had a crush on him she shook her head still can't believe that naruto hasn't noticed.

"Anyway... there's something I need to tell you two something in private."Tsunade said as the two followed the hokage in a office as she locked the door behind when shizune and iruka came inside.

In Naruto's room Hinata still indeed was close to his bed watching him as she looked at him sadly.

 _"Naruto-Kun... I'm glad you're alive but that wound sasuke gave you is still trying to heal hopefully when you wake.. I hope I can try to tell you my feelings for you... but I'm just too scared that you'll reject me and still fall for that pink haired bitch sakura.. her and sasuke are the reason your in the hospital... I wish those two could rot in hell!"_ The Hyuga heiress said in thought _._

Naruto was still in his bed sleep he hasn't moved still.

( Naruto's Mind Scape )

 **"Kit"** Said a Demonic Voice that had got naruto's attention.

Naruto looked up and saw the giant cage that held the kyuubi.

"Oh it's you... you" Said the blonde haired boy who looked at the giant fox.

 **"That uchiha really did a number on you boy... you'll lucky I saved you if it wasn't for my chakra that healed your wounds and as for that chidori wound you earned from the bastard it will heal slowly but that pink haired banshee made the wound open and made it even worse !."** Kyuubi said in anger still wishing he took control of naruto and killed sakura.

"Sakura-chan..." Naruto said sadly when he remembered when she punched his wound and yelled at him for hurting her "Sasuke-Kun" that tried to kill him.

 **" Kit you need to move on... and leave that pink haired whore and be with a real mate!"** Kyuubi said with a smug face.

"But... But..." Started naruto with a sad look when kyuubi noticed his look the fox demon had a angry expression.

 **" You idiot that bitch could had killed you when she punched that wound of yours! if it wasn't for me or my chakra you would had been dead! don't you dare for sorry for yourself just because you injured that uchiha for that whore hell if I took control of you I would had killed both the Uchiha and Pink Haired banshee! but no you want to be soft! you need to get yourself together and move on!."** Yelled Kyuubi who scolded the Blonde boy.

Naruto looked down as much as he hate to admit it the fox was right for once he sighed.

 _ **" Hopefully he will find a mate unless I help him maybe that hyuga girl seems to be the right mate for him since I know she's been stalking the kit."**_ Kyuubi said in thought as he sighed.

( Back in reality 4 days later)

Naruto cracked his eyes open a little his vision was blurry as he heard a familiar soft voice to wake his thoughts.

"Naruto-Kun you're awake!" That voice belonged to Hinata.

"Hinata?" Naruto started as he turned to her still feeling groggy. "how long was I out?" he asked while the hyuga heiress blushed going to answer his question.

"You was out for 4 days naruto-kun" said the shy hyuga who played with her fingers while he had a shocked face.

"I was out that long!" He said with wide eyes. while tsunade jiraiya and iruka came in with small smile's on their faces happy to see naruto has finally awoken.

"Baa-Chan!, Pervy-Sage! and iruka-sensei" Naruto shouted seeing his favorite people while hinata turned and saw them.

"Glad to see you're awake brat." Jiraiya said sadly.

iruka even had a sad look looking at Naruto.

* * *

( _Flash Back Tsunade's Office with Iruka and shizune.)_

"WHAT!? WHY WOULD THE COUNCIL BANISH NARUTO!" said Iruka who looked mightly pissed at this while shizune had a shocked face

"Its obvious isn't it because of the Uchiha" muttered Tsunade who felt a headache was coming.

"BUT THAT ISNT FAIR SASUKE IS A TRAITOR!" Iruka yelled not believing why the council and clan heads banished naruto

"Oh don't worry I'm putting sasuke on house arrest and have the anbu watch him he even gets a punishment." said Tsunade with a venom tone.

"What about sakura I heard she was the one that made naruto's wound open." said shizune with a frown.

"As for her I'm not training or teaching her a thing for what she's done! she could had killed naruto!" Tsunade yelled in anger still pissed with sakura for what she done.

"And Kakashi I'm going to need to see him as well! because this is his fault for teaching sasuke the chidori which would had killed naruto!" Tsunade spat.

"Tsunade-sama you have to at least do something about this we can't just let naruto get banished for doing his job!" Yelled Shizune with tears in her eyes.

"There's nothing I could do... I wish I could... if only I was more active and more like my grandfather and granduncle I could had prevented this but this is all the fucking uchiha's fault now that caused this." tsunade said grimly as she sighed touching her temples.

" What about Hinata... she will be heartbroken if naruto is banished." Iruka said in a worry tone.

Tsunade paled when hinata was mentioned she knew the shy girl would be heartbroken to hear the news of naruto's banishment.

"I forgot about her, I feel sorry for her loss..." Tsunade said in a somber tone.

"What should we do!? how are we going to tell naruto this!?" Iruka said worried for the boy's reaction.

"I know he's not going to take it very well... listen jiraiya knows about this too" Tsuande said causing both Shizune and Iruka look at her with shock.

"How did he take it?" both asked the hokage while she frowned.

" He was disgusted with them as well and very pissed I don't blame him either." she said in a stern tone causing both shizune and iruka to wait for her to continue.

" And since he's going to be all alone banished... the akatsuki might hunt him down and extract the kyuubi from him I'm really worried about that..." she said as lone tear fell from her eye while iruka looked shocked.

"Are you serious!? The Akatsuki is after Naruto too!" said a worried Iruka.

"Which is why another reason the council banished naruto since he is a target of the akatsuki I really don't know what their planning to do with the tailed beasts... but we need to protect naruto at all costs even if he is banished!" Said Tsunade

"I will form some kind of plan to protect him..." she said rubbing her temples.

" Why not have jiraiya go with him? and protect him" Shizune said.

Tsunade thought about having her team mate to look after naruto and maybe train him while he's banished though shizune's idea wasn't so bad maybe it could happen with that she had a small smile on her face.

" Good Idea! Shizune your idea could work! I will speak with jiraiya about this! sometime soon!" The Hokage smiled as shizune smiled too iruka grinned.

"Right now we wait till naruto awakens then we will plan this out!" Said Tsuande.

( _Flash Back End)_

* * *

( Back in Reality in Naruto's room)

" How you're feeling Naruto?" Started Jiraiya.

"I'm feeling a bit better you guys?" Naruto asked while tsunade jiraiya and iruka faces fell in down cast looking at him sadly much to naruto's confusion he wondered why they look like that he expected them to be happy hinata had the same thought as she looked at the three adults in wonder.

" What's wrong guys? what's with the faces?"Naruto said in confusion looking at the three adults while hinata waited for them to answer.

They sighed as they looked at naruto getting ready to tell him.

" Naruto the council has banished you..." Tsuande said with a somber tone while Hinata was wide eyed hoping the older hokage wasn't joking or being for real.

Naruto laughed as he looked at the sad faces of iruka and jiraiya while tsunade had a serious face hinata looked shocked.

"Your kidding right Baa-Chan?" he said after he laughed seeing that Jiraiya Iruka and tsunade wasn't laughing with him not even hinata was laughing she was close to tears hoping that it wasn't true.

His Answer was that tsunade shook her head with her eyes closed causing him to look in shock but his heart felt like it was gonna crack to pieces.

" W-Wait! Baa-Chan you r-really mean it!" He said in a fearful like tone.

"As much as I hate it naruto the council and clan heads banished you because of what you've done to sasuke." She said grimly.

Hinata's worse fears was just confirmed the man she loved was banished for doing his job she felt anger and sadness rise within her she had known that her father was a clan head but the question is was her father had part of banishing the boy she loved.

"W-Why is Naruto-Kun Banished! tsuande-sama! all he did was brought back sasuke he doesn't deserved to be banished sasuke is the one!" Hinata yelled not once she stuttered her voice was close to turning to venom.

"Because your father and the other clan heads wanted him gone." Said Jiraiya with a grim voice causing Hinata's eyes to widen in shock hearing that her father did indeed banish her "Naruto-Kun"

"N-NO AFTER ALL I DID FOR THIS VILLAGE AND THEY STILL PRAISE FOR THE TEME! THIS ISN'T FAIR!. spat Naruto Tsuande and iruka winced at his tone.

"Baa-Chan please you can't let this happen to me!" He turned to his godmother pleading her to do something about this.

"I am truly Sorry Naruto but there is nothing I could do the council wants you to leave within 4 hours pack your things and head to the gate"

Naruto felt tears well up in his eyes not believing this was happening to him after all he had done for this village he was banished for doing his job as he got up out his bed lowering his head so no one wouldn't see his eyes.

"Listen Gaki we tried everything to stop them from banishing you... but we will think of a wa-" Jiraiya said but he was cut off as naruto jumped out the window running straight to his apartment.

"NARUTO!" Shouted tsuande and iruka while Hinata ran out the room with tears in her eyes she was going to the hyuga compound.

(Naruto's apartment)

" I can't fucking believe this! they would banish me just because I injured their "Uchiha". How could they!?" he yelled in outrage as he grabbed a bag and packed all his clothes and grabbing his toad wallet.

" And Tsunade-Baa chan couldn't do nothing to prevent it! all I did was do my job!" The blonde yelled as he grabbed a kunai to take with him with that he carried his bag and was on his way at the door leaving heading to the gates of konoha.

( The Gates of Konoha)

Naruto was walking slowly to the gate trying to hold his tears indeed he was angry and sad that he was banished before he could even reach the gates the villagers gave him smug faces and smiled knowing that he was banished they were glad that the "Demon" was banished .

Before Naruto could walk out the gates of konoha he gave the village one last glance with a sad yet pissed look he turned away and had finally left. causing the villagers to scream happily glad that the demon had left they were going to do a celebration.

( Hyuga Compound)

Hinata felt like the world was going to end when she heard what tsunade and jiraiya said. Her father banished the boy she loved and now he's gone what was she going to do now with naruto banished she felt like she was going to lose hope but an idea came to her. She couldn't live without Naruto so she thought of leaving konoha as well to be with him she really didn't care that she was the current heiress of the hyuga clan besides her father and the hyuga elders favored her little sister hanabi more claiming that hinata was still weak and couldn't even beat her sister nor neij so with that hinata started packing up some clothes of hers some cinnamon buns and a kunai.

" Since this village banished naruto-kun and he's off all alone I will accompany him." she said softly as she turned to a picture of her and her team.

" _Kurenai-sensei I hope you would understand why I am leaving I don't care if I am no longer a Hyuga heiress like my father wanted to me to be I don't care if I throw away that position my new position is to be with naruto-kun all the way. And As for team 8 if it falls apart because of my leave of absence then it's not my problem I am sticking to Naruto-kun I'm not going to loose the chance to be with him."_ she thought as she opened a window went out of it heading out to leave hyuga compound heading out of konoha to find her naruto-kun and follow him.

(Somewhere 8 miles from konoha)

Naruto held his bag still walking as he stopped by a nearby tree taking a rest to see where is the first place he would go maybe he could go to wave or go to suna to see a certain sand ninja there those were the options he had thought of.

"Oi Fuzz Ball you got any idea's to where we should go" The blonde said to his fox in his mind.

 **" What do you mean where? anywhere if possible we should head to suna and meet the sand ninja who contains shukaku."** Said the Fox demon in his mind scape.

"Hmmm I guess meeting Gaara isn't such a bad idea maybe he could let me stay in suna for awhile then I could move somewhere else" Said Naruto.

 **" Move somewhere else? like where you do realize we can't just jump from village to village knowing the akatsuki are after us as well."** Kyuubi said while he huffed.

" Shit you're right the akatsuki are after us but fuzz ball I got a question for you. Naruto said waiting for his fox to reply.

 **" Go ahead I'm listening kit"** kyuubi said waiting for the boy's answer.

"I've been meaning to ask you... if gaara holds the shukaku meaning he's a jinchuuriki like me are there others like us?" Naruto asked.

Kyuubi only growled because he knew that there were other tailed beasts beside him and shukaku.

 **" Kit there are other's since I am the nine tails and shukaku is the one tails and I know these tailed beasts."** Kyuubi said narrowing his eye as he thought of the other tailed beast's that he met before being sealed away.

"Could you tell me who they are? Naruto deadpanned waiting for the fox to tell him.

Kyuubi sighed as he began to speak. **" Alright Ichibi is shukaku, Nibi is Matatabi, Sanbi is Isobu, Yonbi is Son Goku, Gobi is kokuo, Rokubi is Saiken . Shichibi is Chomei and Hachibi is Gyuki. Those are the tailed beasts and you already know what I am."** He said in naruto's mind.

" Do you know the containers who held the beasts?" Naruto Asked hoping the fox knew.

 **" No I don't that sand ninja with the red hair is the first container I met."** He said sternly.

" So if the Akatsuki is after us... that could also mean that they are hunting the other containers their lives could be in danger!" Naruto said shocked wondering about the others who are just like him which could also mean they would get gaara too.

 **" Oh well its best to not worry about them and just worry about ourselves first"** Kyuubi scoffed.

 _" Looks like the fuzz ball doesn't even care"_ Naruto thought.

" Well lets worry about them if they are endanger we could save them before the akatsuki reaches them first." Naruto said causing Kyuubi's eyes to widen.

 **" Your not thinking what I think you're thinking kit?"** Kyuubi asked.

" Yes we should be united and work together to fight the akatsuki and any other threat that comes at us" He said proudly.

 **"I hope you know what you're doing how are you going to convince the other jailors to join us?"** Kyuubi asked again.

" I can think of something to get them to join us and once we get to Suna to meet gaara we are moving to the west." Naruto said while Kyuubi had a shocked look.

 **" Why the West? there's nothing there for us to begin with."** Kyuubi said in a smug way.

" I'll explain it to you once we reach Suna al-" he was cut off as he heard a crunch sound from the bushes he turned and prepared himself for who ever tried to attack him.

 **" Looks like we aren't alone here kit."** Said Kyuubi said in his mind waiting for the person to come out.

" Show yourself!" Naruto shouted holding his kunai.

With that said The one who came out the bush was a girl she had lavender eyes pretty with a blush on her face she had indigo hair and her skin was pale this girl was Hinata Hyuga.

Naruto's eyes widened when he saw her he wasn't expecting her to follow him.

" Hin-Hinata? what are you doing here?" Asked naruto who was surprised she followed him.

" I came here to follow you Naruto-Kun... I couldn't just bare it any longer when I found out that the council banished you so I decided to accompany you knowing you would be all alone." she said in a soft tone with tears running down happy to see her crush and was hoping that he would accept her.

Naruto stood there quiet listing to what the lavender eyed girl just said she was worried about him and went on her free will to follow him?

" Bu-But Hinata what about you're family and your team?" Naruto asked still shocked.

" Right now I don't care about them or care about going back to that village konoha I can't forgive my father for banishing you so i left and I am not the hyuga heiress right now konoha can burn for all I care after what they did to you it's not like they need me." She said in a venom tone.

 **" Kit let her come with you"** Kyuubi said causing the blonde boy eyes to widen.

"You want to come with me?" Naruto asked as she nodded holding her bag with her packed things.

Naruto smiled maybe it wouldn't kill him to have her tag along since she cared about him and is willing to be with him.

 _"Please naruto-kun let me come with you"_ She said in thought hoping he would

" Hinata-chan you may come with me I'm glad that you cared.. you gave up everything from konoha and your clan just to be with me" Naruto said with a smile on his face causing Hinata to blush and feeling her heart flutter when he called her "Hinata-Chan" she was happy he called her that.

" Naruto-Kun I gave up all of that because I love you." She said not realizing she said she loved him out of the blue.

Naruto's eyes widened in shock after hearing that.

"You love me?' he said while she nodded.

" Of course I love you Naruto-kun I loved you when we were in the academy" she said with a blush and smile.

He could not believe how blind he was that explained why she was blushing and fainting around him all this time he chased after sakura instead of her he had to admit that hinata was nicer than sakura and she doesn't hit him and call him names like sakura does naruto felt happiness within him hearing her feelings toward him.

" Hinata-Chan I am so sorry" naruto said looking down while she raised her brow looking at him with confusion.

" Sorry for what naruto-kun?" she asked wanting to know.

" That I didn't notice you sooner all this time I have been trying to get sakura's attention and she hasn't accepted me all she cares is sasuke-teme instead of me. Will you forgive me for not knowing until now?" he asked waiting for her reply hoping she would hinata was surprised that he didn't call sakura "Sakura-Chan"

"Of course I forgive you it's not your fault." she smiled.

" Thank you Hinata-Chan since we are both well we could say both missing Nin's from Konoha you are my partner and girlfriend until we gather a few friends." he said as he began to take off his hitai-ate and tossed it on the ground.

" Friends? what friends?" she asked as she took off her hitai-ate and tossed it next to his on the ground.

" I'll explain once we get to our destination" he said sternly as he picked up his bag and started walking while she lifted her bag and followed him.

" Where are we going Naruto-Kun?" she asked again looking at him as they walked,.

"To Suna" He replied.

 _To be continued._

 **AN: Well that's It for the first chapter I will begin chapter 2 next I might change the name of the story calling it Jinchuuriki of the West. I have been thinking of certain idea's for this story I'm going to make some Oc's maybe and make half the characters in my fanfic OOC . I even thought about making Hinata a Jinchuuriki but I don't know if it will ruin the story if I make her a jinchuuriki because I have read some jinchuuriki hinata fanfics and wanted to see if I could make her one in my story anyway in chapter two Naruto and Hinata go to Suna to meet gaara and Naruto can explain hinata and gaara his plan and as for the west idea I will do something about it. so review away and wait for chapter two. And Happy New Year**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** **Well here is Chapter two i hope you guys are hyped for what happens in this chapter i still haven't decided in making hinata a jinchuuriki maybe i will in the future chapters so review away and enjoy**

"Demon Brat"- Normal talking

 _"Baka"-_ thinking

 **"Demon" - Demon Talking**

 **"Fool"- Demon Thinking**

Chapter Two: To Suna and Naruto's Plan

* * *

( Somewhere far from Konoha)

Naruto and Hinata were finally together as the couple had went off to head for Suna to look for Gaara in order to get to Suna they would have to take the route to the Land of Rivers to head to sunagakure to finally reach gaara. The couple go stop at a cave to camp at.

" Lets rest here for now by morning we should stop at a village." Naruto said as he sat on a rock while hinata sat next to him smiling.

" So Naruto-kun how do we get to suna?." she asked.

" Well we are going to land of river which leads there," he said as he pulled out a map out of his bag and opened it showing hinata the directions to suna.

" Impressive Naruto-Kun how thoughtful of you to bring a map." she said in a soft tone.

" Yeah we are going to stay in river for a day then we move for Suna to meet gaara." he said sternly as she nodded.

" Hmmm" as he put a hand under his chin thinking.

"Something wrong Naruto-Kun?" She wondered since she saw him thinking about something.

" Well I am thinking about something... that would be better... why not send a message to Gaara and we can wait for him in wave or have him take us to suna. He said rubbing his chin while hinata sat there and she even thought about it.

( Konoha)

Ever Since Naruto had left there was a celebration the villagers were partying that Naruto was gone. Tsunade however crashed the party and ruined it she arrested those who had celebrated naruto's banishment speaking of the busty hokage ever since naruto had left she had been crying and feeling sad blaming herself for not being a better hokage protecting him shizune even cried for Naruto when she heard he left jiraiya had went off to go search for him tsunade had told him to find naruto and train him plus protect him but she wasn't unaware of Hinata already doing that job no one knew that hinata had left.

" Shizune gather up everyone in my office we need to tell them about naruto's banishment his friends and those who supports him needs to know." Tsunade said as she wiped her tears her apprentice had went off to go gather his friends.

6 Minutes later.

the Rookie gang all was there except Hinata, Konohamaru corps , Ichiraku and Ayame were there so was the rookie's jonin's including kakashi.

"You've called for us Tsunade-sama?" Started Sakura who looked at the busty hokage but the older woman sent her a death glare causing a shiver to go down her spine.

"Yes I have... called you all here." she said.

"But Tsuande-sama where is Naruto at he isn't here?" Said Choji who was eating chips.

" I'm getting to that subject now... about naruto" The Hokage said not even looking at them as they waited for her to say something.

" Do guys remember the sasuke retrieval mission I've sent some of you on?" she asked as they nodded.

"And do you know what happened?" She said as they shook their heads until sakura was going to say what happened but was silenced by Tsunade's death glare that leveled her down.

" Naruto had returned and succeed in bringing sasuke back." she said while the others smiled they knew he did it right.

" But right when Naruto came back with sasuke" She stopped turning her glare at Sakura who flinched.

Tsunade Pointed at sakura causing everyone to look at the pink haired girl.

" But this Bitch right here had the nerve to beat the crap out of Naruto and opened his chidori wound that would had killed naruto if she keep hitting him!" Tsunade spat at Sakura with venon while those who didn't know about this narrowed their eyes at the pink haired girl.

"And you Kakashi" she said coldly making the silver haired jonin pale.

"What the fuck were you thinking teaching sasuke a dangerous attack that could kill anyone he used it on naruto!" She yelled at him trying to control herself from not punching him to a wall.

" Hokage-sama... I didn't think sasuke would use the chidori on his team mates I taught him that for protection not to kill his team mates" He said trying to calm her down.

" Oh don't give me that damn excuse he used it anyway on Naruto! matter fact where the hell were you when Naruto was at the hospital huh!? was you reading them god damn smut books not caring that your student was in the hospital!" She yelled as her killer intent raised making everyone shiver.

"I - I... was..." he stopped as he looked down.

"That's what I thought! you are getting a punishment as well! for teaching sasuke such a dangerous move!. I'm not going to demote you but you are forbidden to read a icha icha paradise novel you are banned for reading them! if I catch you reading that book I'm beating the hell out of you!" She said with fury.

"I understand hokage-sama..." he looked down.

"Oh and I'm not finished with you yet not once you have trained naruto anything have you?" she asked as he shook his head.

" So all this time you haven't been teaching Naruto anything yet you been training the Uchiha though." She said as he nodded.

" What kind of sensei are you I am very disgusted with you.. be grateful that I don't demote you all the way to genin." she said coldly as he stood there silent.

She now turned back to sakura.

"Now you sakura I am disgusted with you the most" She said.

"B-But tsunade-sensei you don't understand what that demon done to sasuke-ku-" she was cut off when tsunade grabbed her by the neck slamming her to a wall making everyone shiver and pale.

" Call him that again... and I will do more then just beat the hell out of you for making his wound worse which could had killed him!" She said in a cold tone that could freeze hell.

" After all he's done for you and this is how you treat him!?." She said as she dropped sakura to the ground.

" You better be glad that hinata haven't gave you a beating from what I heard from iruka. Tsuande said in a angry tone not taking her eyes off sakura who was shaking in fear.

"Wait speaking of hinata where is she?" Said Ino.

Tsunade also wanted to know where was the lavender eyed heiress.

"Shizune I thought I told you to gather everyone?" she said looking back at the black haired woman.

" I can't find Hinata maybe she's hiding somewhere?" replied shizune.

 _" I guess hinata is heartbroken about naruto's banishment I'm so sorry hinata..."_ Thought Tsunade.

"So about Naruto-nisan?" Asked konohamaru.

"Listen everyone..." Tsuande said getting everyone's attention.

" Naruto Uzumaki is banished from konoha" she said causing many eyes to widened and gasp.

Ayame started crying as she turned away her father had hugged her he was also sad that his favorite customer was banished.

Kakashi's eye had widened when he saw that his student was banished.

Konohamaru and his friends were in tears when they heard tsuande's words.

Even the Rookies were shocked to hear this.

Kurenai had a look of shock she knew hinata wouldn't take this well she treated hinata like a little sister.

Kiba looked somewhat shocked while shino had no expression because of his shades.

Sasuke was quiet the whole time he didn't bother to look at anyone those who looked at him with a scowl was Tsunade, Gai , Shikamaru choji, Neij , and many others except sakura but kakashi's expression for him was different.

" Sasuke" Tsunade started while he showed no eye contact towards her.

"Hn" was all he could reply.

" You are getting a punishment too... and I don't care if the council likes it I am placing you on house arrest and you will be watched 24 hours everyday by Anbu. And if you even think of getting out of this village again going to orochimaru I will have you executed personally this is all your fault in the first place if naruto wasn't banished for doing his job in getting you back this would never happen!" She yelled flaring her killer intent to show that she was serious.

Sasuke only scoffed and turned away not caring what happened.

" Sakura you're getting a punishment too you're not off the hook after what you did." she said lacing her tone with venom causing the pink haired girl to flinch.

" You are no longer a student of mine I will not teach you anything and you are going to be demoted back to genin." the older woman said while sakura gasped in horror.

"B-But Tsunade-Sama please don't demote me and send me back to the academy!" She screeched with tears welling up in her eyes.

" That's Hokage-Sama to you haruno" she shot back at the pink haired girl.

" You don't even have the right to be called a Ninja after what you've done and your mother too banished your team mate matter fact half of your parents banished naruto" She said looking at all the rookies who's faces were in shocked.

"Except I got some of your parents on our side to support naruto" she motioned to Shikamaru choji shino while they sighed in relief.

" If only all of this could ha-" She was cut off when jiraiya jumped in her window with a look of shock.

"Hey Hime..." he said while he looked down.

"Jiraiya did you reach him?" she asked hoping her perverted team mate got to naruto.

" No I haven't... but I managed to find these." he grabed two hiate-ate's that he found causing Everyone's eyes to widen even tsunade but no one knew who the had the other hiate-ate until akamaru ran over to it smelling it and he recognized who's was it.

" What is it akamaru?" Kiba said as he walked to his dog also looking at the hiate-ate he was smelling.

Kiba smelled it as his eyes widened he knew who this belong too.

" This is Naruto's and Hinata's!" He said loud enough for everyone to hear.

"WHAT!" came a new voice that barged into the hokage office and it was Hiashi Hyuga.

" Hiashi" Tsunade started coldly

" You mean to tell me that my daughter ran off with the demon! I've been looking for her everywhere in the hyuga compound!" He yelled as his rage flared while tsuande's killer intent glowed.

" You better watch what you say hiashi or else I punch you to a wall" she threatened causing him to pale at her cold tone.

 _" So Hinata you ran away from konoha and went with naruto I hope you two are safe where ever your going"_ Thought Tsunade.

" Hokage-Sama I request that you send The anbu or hunter Nin's to get my daughter back here this instant!" He shouted.

"No" she replied.

"What you mean "No"?! I need her back here!" He demanded.

" Because Hinata is free from you I can understand why she ran away just to be with naruto she truly cared for him it was her choice to go with him and I'm leaving that alone" Tsunade stated.

The Hyuga Head growled not liking this.

" If you won't get my daughter back then I will send some hyuga's to return her here!" he turned to Neji.

" Neji go get your cousin back here I will send some backup with you.' he said looking at his nephew.

Neij looked at his uncle as he looked back at the rookies and everyone else.

Ten ten looked at her team mate with a sad look.

 _" Please neji don't do it you don't understand how much hinata wanted to get naruto and now this is her only chance."_ She thought.

Neij looked back at Hiashi was who was glaring at him.

"Neji you must do it for the sake of the Hyuga clan..." the Hyuga head said.

"As you wish Hiashi" He said going with the head of the hyuga. ( AN: reason why I wanted do that because I wanted to do some neji bashing tbh I don't like neji hardly I don't like how he treated hinata in the chunin fight)

"Neji..." Ten Ten said softly not happy with what he's doing.

The two Hyuga's left to begin their hunt for hinata.

"So what do we do now because this is troublesome" Muttered Shikamaru.

" Well... as long as hinata is with naruto I don't see a problem with it but its still too dangerous out there for the two of them I hope they reach a village to stay in" Tsunade said rubbing her temples.

" You think Naruto might go to wave?" or suna?" Asked Kakashi.

" Well It takes three days to reach to suna... it could take hours to reach to wave or he might go to land of river if he's going to suna." Said Jiraiya.

"We need to inform Suna and River about this so they know where naruto is and try to take him in along with hinata" Tsunade said folding her arms.

"But Tsunade-sama?" Asked Shizune.

"Yes?" she replied

"What would happen if we told them we banished naruto" Said the black haired girl causing the hokage to pale at that thought.

"I forgot... if Suna knows about Naruto's banishment then we could possibly lose our alliance with them." she said feeling a headache was to come to her mind being reminded that naruto has made friends with suna and gaara but hey this wasn't her fault it was the council's fault who caused the banishment.

" Well for now this meeting is over return to your homes and just pray that naruto and hinata will be alright." Said Tsunade.

" Jiraiya you stay here there's something I need to talk to you about." She commanded while he nodded.

Everyone had left except shizune and jiraiya.

" Jiraiya" started The slug sannin

"Yeah Hime?" he replied.

"You think he will be ok with hinata?" She asked waiting for the toad sage to answer.

" I'm sure he will be ok with hinata hime besides he needs a lady to accompany him." he said with a perverted grin when his team mate smacked him.

" he will not be like you! you pervert! besides naruto wouldn't do such a thing and I know hinata isn't like that she's too shy!" she scolded the toad sage.

He rubbed his head that had a bump on him.

"And... we didn't even tell him about his heritage we should had told him before he left" Tsunade said sadly.

" He's not suppose to know yet Sarutobi-sensei had classified that a secret naruto is not suppose to know till he's at least 16." Jiraiya said thinking of his sensei.

"We both failed Minato and Kushina if they were alive now they would never forgive us..." said Tsunade with a sad smile just by thinking of minato and kushina.

" We haven't failed Them yet hime." he said sternly

"What do you mean?" she replied.

" This village failed them first they banished the son of a hero instead of a traitor we only failed to protect him the council or the villagers just wouldn't follow Minato's dying wish for his son to control the kyuubi to use it's powers for good to be a hero just like him." Jiraiya said proudly since he thought of his student Minato.

" For now hime lets just have faith in the gaki I'm sure he won't do anything reckless as long as hinata is with him." he said looking at out the window.

"I hope you're right" she said with a smile.

( Kurenai's House.)

Kurenai looked out into the sky while she thought of Hinata.

 _" Hinata... I hope you are happy with naruto I really wished you could had left a note for us to know that you ran away but I guess you didn't want to leave a note but I understand why you left maybe we will meet again sometime soon naruto better keep you safe."_ She thought with her eyes closed.

( Elsewhere)

The room was greeted with a group of missing Nin's with black cloaks with red clouds on them but was projected.

"How long Has it been since we last seen each other?" Said a Blue skinned man with a massive sword on his back.

" Seven years since Orochimaru left." Said a red haired man

" It's a shame that he doesn't have the sharingan." Stated a man who's face is half black and white with green like insect fangs.

" Is that true? that you have a little brother itachi?" Asked the man in red hair while itachi remained quiet.

" Don't be impatient, hm we got plenty of time dealing with him." said a blonde who chuckled.

"Yes, but don't forget about what we seek? everything including the nine tailed fox". said a Orange haired Man with purple ripple eyes.

With that the meeting was over.

( With Naruto and Hinata who are currently in the land of fire heading to Land of rivers)

Naruto and Hinata had traveled and have been visiting small villages to get food and tea with them on there journey to river of land to head straight for suna in about 3 hours the couple had to rest and camp for the night since it was a long day to travel this far. They were in a forest as they gathered wood to make a fire while hinata sat there eating her cinnamon bun while naruto was eating a dango.

" So Naruto-Kun could you like explain your plan to me?" she asked wanting to know what was he up too.

Naruto looked at her he couldn't just ignore her cute face while she blushed.

" Hey Fox!" Naruto said waking up the demon fox in his mind.

 **" What do you want now kit shouldn't you be chatting with you're "Mate"?"** said the demon fox.

Naruto blushed when the kyuubi called Hinata his "mate".

"Do you think I should tell her what I am?" Asked Naruto waiting for kyuubi to reply.

 **" What do you think? besides she's going to know sooner or later so what's the point in hiding it"** Kyuubi replied.

" Naruto-kun?" Hinata said waving her hand infront of his face trying to get him out his mindscape.

"Uhh Hinata-Chan" Naruto started.

"Yes Naruto-Kun?" she replied waiting for him

"You really want to know what I am..?" he said not proud of telling her what he was he was scared that she would leave him if she knew.

She nodded in return but was wondering why was he telling her what is he?

" Did you know on the night of the kyuubi attack in konoha that the yondaime killed the fox." he said while she nodded trying to understand the story.

" Isn't the kyuubi dead naruto-kun?" she replied.

" To tell you the truth... the yondaime did not kill the kyuubi" he said causing her to gasp in shock.

" If the yondaime didn't kill the kyuubi then how did he defeat it?" asked a shocked hinata.

" Since it was impossible to kill the kyuubi the yondaime defeated it with only one way and that was to seal it into a baby" Naruto said... he heard kyuubi n his mind growling remembering that day when he was sealed into naruto. Much to Hinata was shocked yet surprised of hearing the story.

" And do you know who was that baby he sealed the fox into?" he said in a sad voice. while hinata noticed it looking into his sad eyes.

Hinata's eyes widened in shock when the realization hit her.

" Na-Naruto-Kun you're saying that you're th-" she was cut off as he told her the rest.

" Yes Hinata I am the baby that the yondaime sealed the fuzz ball in." Naruto said as he looked away from Hinata.

Her eyes widened in shock.

" Ever since the yondaime sealed the fox into me the village hated me many others always called me a demon or a monster I was kicked out the orphanage at the age of 3 or 4 years old I was treated like trash and yet I am still hated." Naruto said as a tear fell from his face.

"I don't hate you Naruto-Kun and I will never will" Hinata said causing Naruto's eyes to widen as he looked at her in surprise he expected her to loathe him but I guess he was greeted by her kindness and love for him.

 _" She doesn't hate me?"_ He thought in shock.

"I don't care if you are a Jinchuuriki you are still my Naruto-Kun you're no monster or demon to me you're just a human being." Hinata said with a kind smile.

Naruto hugged hinata tightly while she hugged back smiling and blushing.

" Thank you Hinata, thank you so much." he said hugging her still as his tears were happy ones.

" So Naruto-Kun what is your plan?" Hinata asked looking at her lover.

" Well since I am a jinchuuriki does the akatsuki ring a bell to you?" he said.

" Aren't the Akatsuki some kind of criminal organization?" she said as he nodded.

"Yes and they are targeting Jinchuuriki like me and gaara." stated naruto while her eyes were widened.

"Gaara too?" she didn't knew he was like naruto.

"Yes him and seven others and I'm looking for them so we can unite together which is the first stage of my plan." He said looking up.

"First stage of the plan?" Hinata replied back.

" Yes the 2nd stage is once I have gathered the jinchuuriki we can train for three years we must remain hidden in the west deep into the west." he said while hinata listened.

" And stage three we proceed to either attack orochimaru and rid of him then the akatsuki is next. And after we are done I plan on building a village for us jinchuuriki to live in for peace and of course or build a empire in the west." He said with a smile while hinata looked at him with a smile.

" What about Konoha Naruto-Kun?." She said wondering what happens to it.

" I don't know as much as I hate it I'm not sure what to do with it.. it's best that we forget it that village is no longer our home." Naruto said darkly as memories flashed over him when he was abused and banished.

" Which is why we must get the other jinchuuriki before the akatsuki gets them first who know's when they will attack so gaara is our first then we find the others" he said while she nodded finally understanding.

" What is my job to do since we are forming a team.. 9 jinchuuriki and a hyuga is ten" Hinata said.

"You can be our medic or healer since you have the byukugan you would be great help to us hinata-chan" he smiled while she blushed.

" Well lets get some rest then tomorrow we head to land of river we should be there less then 4 or 3 hours but I think I know someone who can help us get to river faster. he grinned.

"Who?" replied Hinata.

" Gamabunta he's my summon I almost forgot about him maybe he could help us get to suna less then a day or two days I'm glad pervy-sage taught me how to summon him." The blonde grinned.

( In konoha bath springs)

A certain Whited haired pervert sneezed while he was writing his novel and peeping at women.

 _" Looks like someone was talking about me I hope my cover wasn't blow-"_ He was cut off till he was found by his team mate tsunade.

" H-Hime ..." he paled seeing her. while her killer intent glowed as she cracked her knuckles going to hit her perverted team mate.

With that Tsuande gave him a beating and dragged out the old pervert out the bath house while his face was bruised and he had a black eye with a bloody nose.

( In the morning with Naruto and Hinata heading to River)

Naruto indeed summon gamabunta to ask the giant toad to carry him and hinata all the way to river as they made it to there they were indeed getting close to suna. Naruto had ordered gamabunta to stay put that him and hinata were going to go shop for a few things once they got done shopping they returned to the giant toad ready to head to suna.

 _To Be continued_

 **AN: Well I'm done with this I'm going to chapter three tomorrow and get half of it done then post it then think of more ideas and plots for my story now I know you guys are wondering if gaara is going to join naruto and leave his future kazekage position to go with naruto but maybe... I will pull some strings that he could keep his future position then help naruto at the same time. now the idea of having hinata a jinchuuriki I have been reading one of your reviews maybe I could create a tailed beast in my story that could be suited for her if not then I will write a different naruto fanfic with hinata being the container of Nibi Matatabi. And as for Naruto's plans for the west and all will be confirmed in my story but I will leave some surprises remember when I said I was going to make some Oc's and make half the jinchuurki OOC I will get to some of that in the future chapters and one other thing As for the harem or it could be just NaruHina I had wanted Naruto to date yugito and fuu that way he could have three wives but I haven't decided if I want a harem or not unless you guys want it to be. Any way review and wait for chapter 3.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Well here is chapter three I'm going to make this chapter at least short maybe up to 2,000 words or 3,000 if able then we move to chapter 4 alright.**

" Baka"-Normal talking

" _Fuzz Ball"- Thinking_

" **Demon"- Tailed beast**

" _**Kami"- Tailed beast Thinking**_

Chapter Three: The Ichibi Gaara's decision

* * *

(Suna Gates)

Naruto and Hinata are almost there to suna they are at least a few miles from it since gamabunta had carried them there.

"We're finally here to suna now we can find gaara and tell him" Naruto started as hinata lifted her bag.

"Gamabunta Thanks for giving us the ride you can leave now" The blonde said smiling at his summon.

" You're welcome Boss" The giant toad said as he vanished.

Naruto turned to Hinata who looked at him.

"You ready for this Hinata-chan?" he asked while she nodded.

Kyuubi opened his eye in naruto's mind he could smell shukaku's scent and could tell the sandy raccoon was near.

(In Gaara's room)

Since the Suna council has decided that Gaara is the future Kazekage for suna with gaara's father passed away while his sister temari and brother kankuro were at the training grounds.

Shukaku in gaara's mind suddenly awakened.

 **" Hey... brat..."** Shukaku said.

" Yeah?" Gaara replied while he stood out on the balcony watching the wind blow the sand.

" **I sense Kyuubi near by... he's here I could smell his scent and his container along with another person."**

"You're Saying naruto is here? Gaara said with a smile as he grabbed his sand gourd and ran off to the suna gates to greet his friend.

( Suna Gates)

Naruto and Hinata had walked to the suna gate as they saw guards guarding it.

"State your business here" Said the Suna Guard.

" Um we are here to see Gaara we're friends of his." Naruto said softly while hinata stood here.

" Are you two missing Nin's? becau-" the guard was cut off by Gaara.

" It's ok let them in they are from Konoha I've met them." Said Gaara who was happy to see Naruto.

"Gaara!" Shouted Naruto who hugged the future kazekage.

As they both stopped hugging Gaara turned his attention to hinata.

"Who's this naruto?" your friend?" The sand Nin said as he guided them to his house.

" Hinata is my partner and girlfriend lets go inside we have much to discuss old friend." Naruto said while hinata blushed when she he called her his "girlfriend"

Gaara was brewing some tea for his two friends at his house while naruto and hinata sat at the table waiting for their future team mate to sit and talk.

"So what brings you here naruto?" Gaara said as he took a sip of his tea while naruto frowned.

"Konoha is what brought me here they have banished me" Naruto said causing Gaara's eyes to narrow.

" They banished you?! for what!?" he said dangerously feeling killer intent flow.

" Well their precious Uchiha was defecting konoha to join orochimaru we were sent to go get sasuke and the mission was a success but however..." Naruto said with no emotion while Gaara listened feeling his anger rise he was truly disgusted with Konoha now while naruto continued the story.

"And that was it when I left Hinata-chan joined me as well" He finished.

" I will never forgive konoha since I will be the future kazekage I will cut our alliance with them" Gaara said coldly while hinata and naruto's eyes widened.

"Your going to be the Kazekage!? that's awesome!" Naruto smiled.

" So Naruto what will you do now since your banished... from your home village I could offer you a stay here if you want?" Gaara said keeping his eyes on his friend.

" I was just going to tell you what I was going to do and ever since I was banished I had thought about it and talked with kyuubi" Naruto said having a sip of his tea while hinata took a sip from hers.

" I had planned on forming a team." he stated.

" What kind of team?" Gaara asked raising his brow.

" A team of jinchuuriki to work together tell me this gaara have you heard of the akatsuki?" He asked his sandy friend.

" No but I heard rumors about them." Gaara said in a stern tone.

" Well from what I heard they are targeting jinchuuriki for something big two of them tried to get me once" Naruto said causing Gaara's eyes to widen.

" These two were Kisame Hoshigaki and Itachi Uchiha." Naruto said.

" Uchiha? I thought sasuke was the only one left?" Gaara said confused.

" Well he isn't now that his brother is the one who destroyed the entire clan leaving sasuke alive. itachi is a member of the akatsuki they tried to get me when I was with pervy sage known as Jiraiya they both failed in capturing me." Naruto said remembering when Itachi and Kisame encountered him.

" Since the akatsuki are after us I thought of finding the other containers but I had to come to warn you first so gaar-" naruto was cut off till a door opened revealing Temari and Kankuro back from training.

"Naruto Uzumaki? what brings you here to see gaara?" Asked Temari.

" You will know soon enough." he said waving at the two while hinata waved as well.

" So listen Gaara I've been thinking how would you like to join me for three years of training with the other jinchuurki we have lots to do and I will explain my plan since I told Hinata-chan" Naruto said looking at gaara.

" What plan?" he asked raising his eyebrows so did temari and kankuro who joined in on their brother.

" My plan is to gather the jinchuuriki so we could at least defeat the akatsuki and of course destroy orochimaru once after that is done I plan on moving to the deep parts of the west to build a village for us jinchuuriki to live in peace. You can be apart of my village too since you are the future kazekage so do you accept Gaara you can be my brother." Naruto

" I would love too Naruto but I don't think the councilors will allow that." Gaara said with a down cast while naruto frowned.

" Gaara do you have to listen what the suna council say I mean the only reason why they want you here because you are the container of the shukaku they think just because we are jinchuurki they could turn us to mindless weapons of war don't you want freedom?. Don't you wish to be free and do as you wish?" Naruto asked gaara

" Well... I guess you are half right... ever since I was full of bloodlust because of the shukaku the suna council wanted me as a weapon but since you defeated me back in konoha and helped me tamed the shukaku I would want freedom. Gaara said in a low tone.

"Tell me Gaara what is your dream?" Naruto asked.

"My dream?" the red haired sand nin replied with hint of confusion.

"Well my dream is to do better for Suna and its people I don't want anyone to think of me as a monster anymore just because I contain the one tails even if became kazekage I would lead suna and its people to a new era for its future." Gaara said in a proud voice while naruto hinata and gaara's siblings smiled at his dream.

" Well if that's what your dream is then come with me and your dream will be fulfilled you don't have to take orders from suna anymore once we are done with the akatsuki and orochimaru you can go back to suna if they won't accept you then there's always a place for you in my village." Naruto said in a convincing tone.

"Very Well Brother I will join you on your quest to find the other jinchuuriki" Gaara said smiling while naruto grinned.

"Does Shukaku agree with this?"Naruto asked.

"Shukaku?" Gaara said in his mindscape.

 **" I heard what kurama's container said I listened to the whole convo I agree with the brat lets leave this village"** Said Shukaku in gaara's mind.

"He agreed" Gaara replied.

"Perfect no-" he was cut off by temari

"Wait" she said in a low tone.

"What is it temari-san?" said Hinata.

"If gaara is going then we are coming with you." She said tapping her fan on her shoulder.

" Temari, Kankuro you don't have to come with me you two could wait here till I get back with naruto and the others this is something we jinchuuriki have to do." Said gaara turning to his siblings.

"We are not going to lose you brother we are coming with you so that nothing happens to you!" Kankuro said trying to get his brother to let them come.

Gaara closed his eyes as he turned to Naruto.

" Gaara if they want to come let them come when I was banished hinata followed me and she left her clan and konoha to be with me and I let her join me." Said Naruto with a grin.

" All right pack your things we're leaving temari leave a note for the suna councilors tell them that I'm taking leave of absence" He said while she nodded to go to the suna councilors while kankuro and gaara began to pack their things.

( Konoha)

It has been at least 3 or 2 days after naruto's banishment and Hinata's absence with the blonde boy while tsunade was in her office writing plain old boring paper work she was still sad and was worried about naruto she doesn't really know what he's doing and where is he she had hoped jiraiya and his spy network try to find some connections of what naruto is up too and the akatsuki who hasn't made a move yet.

She looked at that picture of him when she showed a sad smile at it.

" I wonder what you're doing Gaki I miss you" she said in a sad tone.

Tsunade hasn't been drinking sake or falling asleep due to naruto's banishment she missed him calling her baa-chan and always jumping in her window like jiraiya it was almost like naruto didn't exist in konoha anymore.

( With Kakashi at the memorial stone)

The silver haired jonin was also depressed still after hearing Naruto was banished and team 7 was off balance with sakura back as a genin and sasuke on house arrest and Naruto was banished.

" I am a failure... of a jonin I have failed obito... rin... minato-sensei I tried being a good sensei but it looks like I let my obsession for Sasuke's training go to my head and now look what has happened... I've failed all of you..." he said looking up at the sky with down cast eye.

(With the rookies at ichiraku's)

The Ramen restaurant used to be filled with friendship laughs and happiness but now it is a broken shell since naruto's banishment Those who were customers were there celebrating Naruto's banishment Old man ichiraku had banned those who disrespected his favorite customer the only people who was allowed to come in the restaurant was Ino Shikamaru, Choji , Shino , Kiba , Lee, Ten Ten, Neji, konohamaru and his friends. They were even depressed of what happened and had to regret what they've done, Ayame had had gone cold to some of the customers who disrespected naruto she took it hard then she could hearing what happened.

" I can't believe we let this happen... we should had supported naruto" Said Ten Ten said.

" It's not really our fault... who banished him it was our parents fault." Ino said she was pissed with her family when tsunade told her that inochi banished naruto so she never said a word to her mother or father not even to her friend Sakura she hated sakura for what she's done to naruto.

" ..." Neij stayed quiet not even saying anything he was angry at hiashi for banishing Naruto but he wanted to lower his anger down and as for hinata his cousin he hoped that she was ok and fine as he remembered that he refused to hiashi about going to get hinata back.

* * *

( _Flashback Hyuga compound the day hinata left with naruto)_

 _"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WON'T DO IT!" said a Angry Hiashi._

 _"_ Hiashi-sama can't you see Hinata-sama is happy with naruto I can't just ruin her moment with him" Neij said not looking at the hyuga head.

"Are you just going to let her be with that demon! you are to return her here now!" Hiashi said as his byukugan glowed raising killer intent.

" And I said no I won't ruin hinata's chance and dream with the person she likes." Neji shot back at the hyuga head.

Hiashi growled he had to resist the urge to palm attack his nephew.

" Fine... if you won't do it... then I will send some hyuga's without you since you are no help to retrieve hinata she's probably the demon's whore now." Hiashi said coldly while Neji's eyes narrowed when Hiashi called hinata a "Demon Whore" with hiashi's back turned Neji did a jyuuken palm attack at the Hyuga leader.

"What the Hell!? how dare you attack me!" Hiashi said as he rubbed back growling at neji.

" Because you called your daughter a "Demon Whore" Hinata is not like that! she is a kind woman with a gentle soul! how could you say that about you're own daughter! no wonder she left because of you! you are really part of the blame for banishing Naruto in the first place! I understand a good reason why she left!" Neji said with anger as he turned away and was walking away from his hyuga leader.

Hiashi growled in anger hearing neji's words.

 _(Flash Back End)_

* * *

Neji had did the right thing though... after remembering that day.

Kiba showed no expression he missed hinata he couldn't understand why she'd left for naruto. ( AN: Before you even think about it there is no KibaHina in this story I want to keep him jealous at naruto. maybe and do light kiba bashing in this story.)

Shino showed no expression but behind those shades of his he was sad he missed both Naruto and Hinata but he had prayed kami that they are both safe.

Lee wasn't in his youth mood like he would normally be because he had missed naruto.

Shikamaru had a straight face since he looked down.

" _So troublesome those councilors are... its pitful on how they just banish a hero who only did his job"_ He said in thought. he was glad his father didn't banish naruto.

Konoharmaru had a depressed face ever since he heard the news he have been in down cast he loathed the council for doing this if only his grandpa was alive to make things right.. right now all he could think about was. _" Naruto-ni-chan where are you?"._

While everyone was still sulking a door opened in the restaurant and it was Sakura haruno.

Right after she saw her friends she was going to say hi until she was almost pinned to a wall by a butcher knife coming from ayame.

"Get... out..." Said Ayame in a cold voice.

"Bu-But I wanted to eat here..." said the Pink haired woman

"You are not... welcomed here... either you leave... now or I kill you..." The Ramen chief said close to throwing another knife at her.

" If I were you forehead I'd leave now..." Said ino not looking at her friend.

Sakura looked away sadly as she turned to the door leaving.

" Ayame... calm down..." Said her father.

" I will... one of these days... I'm going to kill that bitch... if she walks in here again." said Ayame with a dark voice.

Old Man Ichiraku sighed looking at his daughter he couldn't blame her for being angry at sakura but he didn't want her to go too far into anger and depression.

All of the rookies and ichiraku chief's hated Sakura and would never forgive her.

( With Sakura)

Sakura had her face down crying her she had sadness she lost all of her friends because of what she's done to naruto, she's not allowed to even come back at ichiraku scared that ayame will kill her she felt like her friends will never forgive her but at least she had sasuke she might go see him he probably doesn't hate her.

" Why is everyone so angry at me... I just don't understand... why am I treating like this towards all my friends... at least I got Sasuke-Kun... he doesn't hate me.." She said wiping her tears.

( With Sasuke in the Uchiha compound)

Sasuke had been on house arrest like tsunade placed him on he wasn't allowed to go anywhere

" This is stupid a Uchiha elite like me should be free from this punishment it isn't fair... this punishment can't hold me forever because once I'm free I will go after Itachi and kill him then show the Dobe who's the strongest." he grinned smugly just by shoving another chidori into naruto in his mind.

( AN: I might make Sasuke a bad guy in this story in the future chapters he will do his part.)

(Back in Suna)

Naruto And Hinata stood out the gates of Suna waiting for gaara and his siblings to come.

3 Minutes later.

Gaara and his siblings had finally came out the gate with their packed things.

"We're ready Naruto" Gaara said with a smile.

Naruto smiled big as hinata had a smile too.

" Lets go find the other containers but first lets find a camping area to rest at then we see who to find." naruto said as he and his gang started walking leaving suna heading to Land of River to think and plan who to find next.

 _To be continued._

 **AN: Well that's it for chapter 3 now chapter 4 will appear later I might make it longer in chapter 4 because now that they got gaara they might head to Kumo to find Yugito and Killer Bee so review please and wait for chapter 4 ok.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Well here is chapter 4 like I promised I'm glad you all are enjoying the fanfic I've been reading your reviews I can see you guys want the idea of a NaruHina happening in this story I know one person wants a harem to happen even if did a harem to write the story more that would be good thing I had planned on putting bonus chapters in this story this going to be the last debate its either naruhina or Naruto with hinata yugito, and fuu because there are hardly no NaruYugi or NaruFu fanfics. But hey if I can't do the harem and if you like NaruHina there's always another fanfic to write that would involve Naruhina yugi and fuu , And I will take the Kiba bashing off I only did it just for fun but the sakura bashing stays like it is and as for the hinata jinchuurki idea I've planned on making my own tailed beast that would suit her maybe a 8 tailed wolf or a 7 tailed falcon I will confirm one of the tailed beasts once the jinchuuriki are united alright so Hinata is OOC and will be a jinchuurki. And since you guys mentioned Itachi Uchiha I got something planned for him already for his part in the story anyway review away and enjoy.**

" Hey"-Normal talking

" _Huh?"-_ Thinking

" **Baka" – Demon talking**

 _ **"Kit"- Demon thinking.**_

Chapter Four: To Kumo to get Nibi and Hachibi

* * *

(In River with Naruto hinata and the Suna siblings)

Naruto hinata gaara temari and kankuro are in a Inn in land of river they are now planning on who are the next jinchuuriki to get.

" So... who are we to get next... Gaara is Ichibi so now we look for the Nibi..." Said Naruto with his hand under his chin while Hinata was eating a cinnamon bun.

"The Nibi hmmm maybe shukaku could tell us where it's located." said Gaara.

"I could always tell the fuzz ball where nibi is matter fact let me ask the fox." Said naruto going into his mindscape.

" Hey Fox! you have any idea where Nibi is?." Naruto asked his tailed beast.

Kyuubi opened one eye looking at the blonde.

 **" I could help track Matatabi since after all she's the monster cat she's very far from here and I mean very far..."** He said.

" Wait Nibi is a girl?" asked Naruto confused.

" **Matatabi is a girl... "** The fox said.

" Ok and where do you think she is?" Naruto replied.

 **"Well from here she's somewhere in the east."** The giant fox muttered as he sighed.

Naruto quickly pulled out his map and looked at which east did the fox meant in the east there was konoha but in the east there was also Kumo the hidden cloud village.

" So you're telling me she's in kumo?" Naruto asked.

 **" She could be when we were in konoha I once sensed her chakra to that direction but she's not alone"** Said Kyuubi sitting down his cage.

"What do you mean she's not alone?" he raised his eyebrow.

 **" Hachibi is there with her... gyuki.. he's there."** Muttered Kyuubi

" So there's Two jinchuurki in Kumo!?" He asked while his fox nodded.

"Hmmm" Naruto was thinking as he rubbed his hand under his chin.

" Guys" Naruto said catching everyone's attention.

"Naruto-Kun?" Hinata said while all the others looked at him

" I was just talking to kyuubi he's told me there are two jinchuuriki in Kumo" naruto said while Gaara's eyes widened.

" Which one's?" Gaara asked.

" The Nibi and the Hachibi" he stated while gaara looked surprised however much to shukaku he heard

 **" Matatabi... Gyuki... "** The sand raccoon muttered in Gaara's mindscape.

" So here's what we are about to do we should head to kumo and convince them to join us but we will have to get pass konoha's border to reach Kumo" Naruto stated he really didn't want Konoha to notice him of his plan.

" So what do we do?" Asked Hinata.

" Well" Naruto started as he turned back to his map.

"It would be a pain in the ass if we have to cross through the sound village to reach to kumo and the frost village we can't alert Orochimaru-teme if we all cross there...we need another way... without letting Orochimaru-teme know we passed his village.' Naruto growled at the thought of having to go through orochimaru to pass kumo.

" How about I make a sand cloud and we fly over his village to pass kumo that way he won't suspect us" Said Gaara.

" Good Idea... I think me and gaara will have to go to kumo, hinata-chan you temari and kankuro will remain here I have something for you guys." Naruto said

" Bu-But Naruto-Kun let me come with you to kumo" Hinata pleaded.

" No way Hinata-chan only me and gaara can go I can't risk to loose you if we have to get through orochimaru... you need to stay here to be safe I got work for you temari and kankuro". Naruto said with a grin.

" And what job is that?" she replied with a pout but understanding the fact she couldn't go.

" I know the akatsuki are suppose to make their move sometime soon I need you and gaara's brother and sister to go around the village and get some information about the akatsuki to see have they been seen or anything... if they do make their move then we're going to have to hurry up and find the other containers quickly then we go back to west to find our home" Naruto said in a firm tone he was wondering if the akatsuki have made any moves yet.

" Understandable we will find out if the akatsuki have done anything." Temari said.

"Gaara are you ready?" Naruto asked turning towards his jinchuurki brother.

" I am ready lets get going." he replied back as sand was coming out of his gourd to make a sand cloud.

" Get on" he stated as Naruto got on the sand cloud while Gaara hovered the sand cloud in the air.

" Please come back alive naruto-kun..." Hinata said.

" Don't worry hime I will" he gave her a thumbs up.

With that Gaara's sand cloud starting going off as Naruto and Gaara were on their way to Kumo.

( Elsewhere)

" Each of you are given assignments to catch the tailed beasts" Said the leader of the akatsuki with the purple ripple eyes.

Which jinchuurki should we start hunting Leader-sama?" Asked Kisame.

"Since you and itachi have both failed in trying to get the kyuubi I will give you both a chance to catch him again..." Said the Leader.

" What about us?" Said Deidara

"You and sasori will go after the ichibi" he said sternly

" Hidan and Kakuzu your target is the nibi" he said looking at the two undead pair.

" About time I kill for Jarshin-sama!" Said hidan while Kakuzu sighed in annoyance.

" You are to not kill her if you do then we can't extract the Nibi neko" The leader said as his eyes narrowed at Hidan.

" Now go get the jinchuuriki at once." Said the leader of the akatsuki. while kisame , itachi, deidara, sasori , and Hidan and kakuzu left.

"Everything will go as planned." Said a Man with a orange spiral Mask in the background.

( Sound Village)

Orochimaru hissed since has failed to gain the sharingan he needed a new plan to get sasuke he knew he couldn't go after itachi knowing full well the akatsuki will kill him on the spot.

" If only I had sasuke .. I would be able to have the sharingan in my grasp to use its power to destroy konoha and rid of the akatsuki.." The snake sannin Hissed.

"This just isn't fair and I hear that konoha has banished the kyuubi-brat... maybe I could capture the kyuubi Naruto Uzumaki and use his power!. If I use the power of the Kyuubi I could destroy konoha like it the demon did years ago!" Orochimaru grinned at the thought of using the kyuubi chakra to destroy konoha.

" But orochimaru-sama if you can't get naruto then what's the next plan?" A new voice boomed that voice belonged to kabuto.

"Ah kabuto... just who I wanted to see." orochimaru said as he turned his attention on the white haired boy.

" We have to get sasuke... since the kyuubi-brat defeated him and took him back to konoha" Orochimaru said while kabuto looked at his mentor.

Orochimaru stroked his hair as he looked at out the window looking directly at the south which lead to konoha.

 _" Someday Konoha I will destroy you since that damned sensei of mine has done something to my immortality and for the akatsuki I will also rid of them since I had a thing with them when I joined."_ The Snake sannin thought.

( Somewhere around Konoha)

" How long till we get to sound village Naruto we are flying over the konoha border we are almost there" Said Gaara.

" We will get to sound village in a hour we have to make it pass there" Said Naruto holding the map

" Naruto I got a question for you" Gaara said while his sand cloud was carrying the two.

" And what is that gaara?" He replied back.

" I want to thank you for at least letting you come for me and warn me of the akatsuki I'm pretty sure all of our brothers and sisters will thank you once we find them" Gaara said in a monotone voice.

Naruto nodded. "I'm glad... but we have to hurry before the akatsuki does try anything. we can't let a single member of the akatsuki take one of our brother's and sisters... we have to act quickly once we are united we will show the akatsuki our power and orochimaru-teme can die along with them in hell" he said darkly.

"What of konoha naruto?" Gaara asked.

" I don't give a damn about that village anymore right now... I will have new friends and family once we gather our brothers and sisters we can live in the west for greater peace... and if any of the villagers dare to threaten or hunt us down then we destroy them and make them fear us not even a ninja alliance could defeat us all together." naruto said as he thought of a future war between humans and jinchuuriki.

Gaara nodded and understood what naruto was saying as he remembered his past of how he was treated many suna villagers called him a freak and a monster.

"Oi Gaara?" naruto asked

" Yeah naruto?" he replied.

"I've thought of a name for our future village I'm calling it the hidden jinchuurki village once we are united we will build it for three years in the west then we go to war to face the akatsuki." naruto said

Gaara smirked.

" When we build a village I want a ramen stand I wonder if I can get ichiraku and ayame to join our village so our villagers can eat their ramen." naruto smiled thinking of old man ichiraku's ramen that tasted so good that he wished he had some while gaara smirked at his antics.

The Two was now on there way to Sound Village as gaara's sand cloud only went a little faster.

( Meanwhile in Konoha)

In the hokage office tsunade had got a really serious letters from the fire lord daimyo , Wind Daimyo, Suna and Wave she had read each letter as she paled by reading it all with wide eyes . Konoha now lost their alliance with suna and the fire daimyo had requested tsunade , the clan heads and council to come to his kingdom for a meeting about "Naruto's Banishment" she sighed when she read each one she sat the paper down and called for shizune.

" Shizune summon the clan heads and council... we have to make a trip to see the fire daimyo..." Tsunade said while shizune gasped and ran off to go summon them.

Tsunade sighed as she closed her eyes. _" I really need to drink some sake... right now... now the fire daimyo wish too see us about naruto's banishment"_ She said in thought.

" _Gaki... I wonder what you and hinata are up too i hope jiraiya finds you and speaks to you"_ The Older lady said.

She noticed she saw another letter that she didn't read and it was from suna again she reached her hand over to grab it as she opened it and began to read it she was still reading till her eyes went very wide at this.

 _"Gaara ran off with Naruto!?"_ she yelled in thought shocked by all this.

( With Naruto and Gaara currently into Sound village)

" So this is Orochimaru-teme's village..." Naruto said looking down at the sight of the village thankful they shouldn't be noticed by orochimaru's henchmen or kabuto.

"We should go higher into the clouds so they won't see us" Said Gaara.. who hovered his sand cloud above a cloud.

before they went into another cloud naruto narrowed his eyes down at the village as he saw people who were being carried away into orochimaru's building.

" Once we are united we are raiding this place..." Naruto said while gaara looked down at the sound village

" Why raid the sound village?" Asked Gaara.

" To free the people that orochimaru has and take whatever is his... we are not going to kill the snake teme... yet we are going to raid his place and free the people who are imprisoned here being used for His experiments ..." naruto said sternly

( In a Unknown cell in Orochimaru's lab)

A red headed girl with red eyes had opened her eyes she was awakened it was then she looked around to see she was back in her cell but much to her senses that she sensed two chakra signatures it wasn't orochimaru's or kabuto's

" Who's power does that belong to..? i sense two different signatures of chakra and its really demonic..." Said the Red Headed girl

( Back with Naruto and Gaara.)

" How long are we naruto?" Gaara asked.

" We are close to leaving sound we are heading to frost village in a hour we can rest there since we traveled this far .. i'-" He was cut off as a giant snake hissed at the pair and was about to strike at them.

"AAAHH!" Both Naruto and Gaara screamed as they jumped off the sand cloud and landed on a tree as they see who was on a giant snake it was purple and had green eyes and there was a slender figure on the snake's head.

" Ku Ku Ku... well well i didn't expect any certain unexpected "guests" in my village..." Said a pale looking figure with snake like eyes.

" Orochimaru-Teme!" Shouted Naruto who pulled out a kunai while gaara prepared some sand.

"Naruto Uzumaki is it? I'd never thought I'd see you sneak into my village" Said the Snake sannin who grinned.

Orochimaru now turned to gaara. " And your the one who contains shukaku... how fitting that i have two jinchuurki in my village I've longed for this... " He said turning back to Naruto who gave the snake man a fierce look.

" You Naruto-Kun i want your power... of the kyuubi i will make your body my body to control if i can't get sasuke's!" The snake shouted already having a snake slither out his left arm.

" You can forget about taking over my body teme !" He shouted at orochimaru preparing a rasengan in his left hand putting away the kunai.

" Ah... i see you're mastered that rasengan i believe it was that toad fool jiraiya's doing..." He sneered at the blonde boy.

" Naruto what should we do?" Asked Gaara looking at Naruto.

" I really didn't expect him to notice us... i guess we can't avoid this fight... we were suppose to head to kumo..." Naruto snarled looking at orochimaru

" Ah heading to Kumo? well you won't be going there because the both of you jinchuurki will be mine!" He extended the snake arm at Naruto who avoided it and rushed at Orochimaru going to slam the rasengan at the snake sannin's stomach.

Right when the rasengan impacted into orochimaru's stomach the snake made a poof sound.

" Damn a shadow clone!" As he looked around to see where was the snake sannin.

" Naruto Look out!" Gaara shouted as he send a wave of sand from his gourd at the real Orochimaru the old snake back flipped as he jumped on a tree branch.

"My your skills are remarkable but neither of you will escape from me..." The snake grinned as he regulated at sword out his mouth. while Naruto and Gaara cringed at seeing how disturbing it was.

" Surprised of my weapon this is my sword of kusanagi" The Snake sannin stated as he got into a stance. ( An: The sword of kusanagi is a katana in the manga but in the anime it's a double-edged sword but in my story the sword is a katana.)

Naruto eyed at the sword with interest while he looked at orochimaru until kabuto appeared on the scene

"Orochimaru-Sama!" Shouted Kabuto who was ready for battle.

" Kabuto stay out of this... this fight is mine the kyuubi brat is mine you can take the sand ninja brat." stated Orochimaru who commanded his apprentice while kabuto looked at gaara.

Gaara on the other hand was already ready for a fight while the sand was flowing from his gourd glaring at kabuto.

Kabuto got himself a kunai and readied himself at gaara.

" I'll bury you in sand..." Gaara threatened at the man

"We will see about that..." Kabuto shot back.

Naruto and Orochimaru were now fighting Naruto had a kunai clashing against orochimaru's sword while the snake sannin grinned.

" Give up Naruto-Kun soon your body and kyuubi power will be mine!" he shouted while he slashed his sword across naruto's chest leaving a cut on his chest but no blood was drawn yet from the slash.

"Like Hell you would take over my body!" Naruto yelled as he flipped his kunai and attempted to cut orochimaru with the kunai but orochimaru blocked with his sword as he back flipped shadow snakes out his left arm as they all strike at naruto.

Naruto quickly made hand signs summoning shadow clones as they all rushed with kunai's in their hands as the real naruto prepares a rasengan while his clones charge at orochimaru with kunai's

"Foolish boy is that all you got?" orochimaru said while his snakes were now attacking each of naruto's clones.

" No Orochimaru-Teme!" Naruto shot back going to charge at him with a full powered rasengan.

Gaara was sending waves of sand at Kabuto while he kept dodging the sand attacks as he quickly placed a explosive tag on the kunai he had in his hand and tossed it directly at gaara until gaara raised a sand shield to block the attack.

" I suggest you give up..." Gaara said going to prepare another attack.

" I won't give up because lord orochimaru might want use of you..." Kabuto said grabbing another kunai.

 **"Hey Brat use my power to help you end this guy... just this once use my power is all i ask"** Shukaku said waiting for his container to use his power.

" Alright but I'm not going to over do it" Gaara said in his mind scape while shukaku grinned madly.

Gaara started to use the shukaku's chakra while his arms were shaped into shukaku's paws and claws he sprouted shukaku's tail waving it slightly (AN: I sort of wish gaara had a demon cloak like all the other jinchuurki does but hey i guess he has shukaku's cloak in the anime)

Kabuto's eyes widened at the transformation as if he saw the real shukaku infront of him.

" Now you are going to give up or else i end you're life here..." Gaara said mixed with shukaku's voice scaring Kabuto.

Naruto charged at orochimaru with the rasengan in his hand.

"RASENGAN!" Yelled Naruto with fury that Orochimaru readied his sword going to stab Naruto.

Naruto flipped over orchimaru and slammed the rasengan down on the snake's back while orchimaru cringed being forced into the ground in a small crater of much force from the rasengan.

Orochimaru struggled as he snarled at naruto he was going to swipe his sword at naruto but naruto kicked the blade out of his hand disarming him.

Knowing little orochimaru opened his mouth revealing snake like tongues come out his mouth going to bite naruto's face naruto jumped back as he got in stance.

" You are strong... yet i am surprised you haven't used any of your kyuubi chakra like i expected you to use" Orochimaru with a smug smile rubbing his back where the rasengan impacted.

 **" He's right Kit you haven't been using any of my chakra i can feel shukaku's container using his power why not use any of mine?"** Kyuubi said.

" Because i don't want to loose control of myself when i use your chakra that's the one reason why i won't use it yet if necessary" Naruto said in his mind scape at his fox

 **"Kit at least use my chakra just this one time"** Kyuubi asked wanting to see orochimaru fear his power.

" I won't use your power i will only use it for incase of emergencies i could beat orochimaru-teme without your power." he shot back at his fox in the mindscape while the fox scoffed.

Orochimaru leaped over to grab his sword as he made the blade extend to stab naruto. While Naruto was in 2.2 speed slow motion avoiding the blade as he tossed a kunai at the snake sannin.

Orochimaru quickly retracted the blade and defected the kunai as he made it extend again to pierce naruto.

" You can't dodge that forever kyuubi-brat!" He shouted as he lunged forward to stab naruto.

Naruto back flipped trying to avoid the deadly sword.

"Lets see can you dodge these!" He sent our at least 6 snakes at the blonde coming from his right arm.

Naruto quickly pulled out another kunai and cut each of the snakes head off until the kusanagi sword extended its blade to aim right for naruto's chidori wound that is almost healed.

Much to Naruto before he could even recover or react he felt cold steel impaled his chidori wound as he looked down and saw the blade went into his flesh...

His eyes widened as he looked back at orochimaru who was grinning like a mad man.

" I have you now... kyuubi-brat!" Orochimaru chuckled bringing the blade down a bit opening the chidori wound a little

Gaara had now smashed kabuto into a tree with his sand shukaku paw

" Nice try... you lost this fight if only i could kill you but where's the fun in that when i can make you suffer..." Gaara said while he still had kabuto against a tree with his sand paw of shukaku.

Kabuto said nothing he was unconscious stuck to a tree.

Gaara looked away from kabuto then at naruto and orochimaru but gaara's eyes widened when he saw naruto stabbed by orochimaru's sword.

"NARUTO!" Gaara shouted as he rushed to where orochimaru was but stopped.

 **" OI OI BRAT STOP"** Shukaku said while Gaara stopped.

"Why?!" Gaara asked.

 **"Do you feel that..."** the sand raccoon asked.

Gaara was about to say something but he knew what shukaku meant because he felt that power...

Naruto face was down when he got stabbed but his head slowly moved up with eyes closed confusing orochimaru.

Naruto's eyes snapped opened his eyes were once blue but instead they are red with fox like slits while naruto's face was feral like he had fangs and his chakra flowed all over him.

The whole sound village was oozing with Naruto's chakra and it was kyuubi's chakra.

Orochimaru looked in surprised but grinned at the great power the blonde boy had.

" _This chakra... there's no mistaking it... this is the kyuubi's POWER it's so amazing!"_ Orochimaru said in thought.

Naruto growled animalistic like he was in his demon cloak with one tail sticking out

Gaara could only watch in shock at naruto's power.

( Konoha)

In the hokage tower Tsunade raised up fast from her desk and ran out the balcony on her tower as she turned her direction to the north east which lead to orochimaru's sound village she never felt so much chakra she could sense all the way from konoha and she knew who's chakra that is.

" _Naruto! is at orochimaru's sound village!"_ She yelled in thought when she rushed back in to assemble A team to go there

Everyone in Konoha ran out their houses and turned their direction to the north east they even felt that chakra.

The rookies were shocked they knew who's power that belonged too.

" _IT CAN'T BE IT'S THE DOBE'S POWER!"_ Yelled sasuke in his mind.

( Kumo hours away from sound village)

Two figures shot up feeling that power that was coming from sound village.

"What power is that i never sensed chakra like that before?" Said A blonde haired woman

 **" I think i know who's power that belongs too kitten..."** Said a voice in her mindscape

"Yo Hey Yo what's with that funky chakra!" A Man with shades on and seven swords on his back said as he rapped.

 **"I think i know someone with that power... my friend..."** Said a voice in is mind scape.

( Iwa)

A old aged man with red hair was chopping wood till he sensed that chakra while a tall man with red armor and kimono with a hat by his side also sensed it.

" Who could have so much chakra?" Said the 40 year old red haired man.

 **"..."**

"I feel it too..." said the tall man with red armor as his furnace blow out steam.

 **" Hn..."** said a voice.

( Kiri)

A Man with a light blue kimono who was blowing bubbles from his pipe eyes widened at this power as he took the pipe out his mouth.

"What power is this?" he said.

 _ **" Kurama..."**_ Thought a voice.

Somewhere else near the pond

A short teen with a staff and scar under his left eye turned to the direction of that power...

"..." he was silent as he felt the chakra but his eyes could only widen.

 **" ..."** A voice was silenced

( Taki)

A green headed tanned woman even sensed that chakra as she turned towards its direction

" What in the world is going on there?" She said

 **" I think i know young one..."** Asked a voice in her mindscape.

( Land of River)

Hinata could only gasp as she turned her direction to north east

" This Chakra... why do i get the feeling... I've felt it somewhere..." she said softly

 _"Naruto... please be safe..."_ Said the hyuga woman

Both Kankuro and Temari widened they knew it was naruto's

(Back in sound.)

Naruto growled looking at Orochimaru with anger and rage as his demonic chakra flowed.

He grabbed the blade of the kusanagi and slowly took it out causing the snake sannin to look confused.

 **" You are a dead man Snake..."** Naruto said his voice was now kyuubi's.

"Heh big words for such a brat!" he extended the blade of his sword right back at naruto but was surprised that his sword was caught in a instant by one tail.

Naruto had vanished causing orochimaru to shudder

" Where'd he go!?" Asked the snake sannin.

 **" Right behind you... snake bastard..."** Said Naruto in kyuubi's voice before orochimaru could even react naruto impaled the snake sannin with his bare hand that had claws.

Orochimaru cringed and winced when he saw a hole go through him and saw a hand with claws as naruto pulled his hand out and took orochimaru's sword out his hand.

"WH-" Before the snake man could say anything his face was punched by a chakra enhanced fist that send him flying to two buildings that punch was so powerful that it could put tsunade to shame.

Orochimaru cringed when he touched his face that was bruised and messed up a little he wanted to shed his skin but he was met by cold steel to his neck

Naruto stood over orochimaru with the sword of kusanagi in his hand pointing the blade towards the snake's neck.

 **"All it takes is one slice to remove your head from your neck..."** Naruto in kyuubi's voice said coldly.

You ain't got the nerve! kyuubi-brat! you can't kill me that easily! deep down inside your still a foolish boy who will be forever treated a DEMON no one will love you! no one will ever accept you! it happens to those who carry a burden of the jinchuuriki! i know you're soft! you wouldn't kill!" Orochimaru snorted.

 **" Try me and see what happens orochimaru-teme! i could kill you now when i still have the chance! to avenge sarutobi-jji!"** Naruto shouted while his voice is mixed with kyuubi's

" You will never kill me! I WILL BE THE ONE THAT K-" He was cut off as Naruto swiped the sword across orochimaru's neck beheading the snake while his body fell in limp blood gushed out the sannin's neck.

 **" You talk too much snake -teme i just ended your life already... I'm sure konoha will thank me for killing someone like you but now that doesn't matter anymore your dead now."** Naruto said in kyuubi's voice holding orochimaru's sword as he looked at it.

 **"Hope you don't mind i keep this sword"** Naruto said as he sheathed the sword of kusanagi.

Gaara could only look in shock as he saw his brother "killed" someone for the first time

Naruto grabbed orochimaru's body and ripped it to pieces with his claws and tossed it in a shed only to put it on fire to burn away orochimaru's body and remains.

As for Orochimaru's head Naruto knew konoha would send ninja's here to see what happened here so he sticked the snake sannin's head to a stick and placed it on the ground as a note that he killed orochimaru.

With that Naruto returned to normal his eyes were blue again but his body was covered in orochimaru's blood.

" Naruto!" Gaara said as he was going to catch the blonde since naruto passed out.

8 minutes after orochimaru's death.

Naruo cracked opened his eyes only to see gaara in his vision.

" G-Gaara?" he said while the red headed boy nodded.

" Are you ok naruto...?" asked gaara.

Y-Yeah... i feel a little fine... where's orochimaru-teme did he get away..." Naruto said while gaara paled.

" You don't remember do you...?" the red headed boy said..

" Remember what?" Naruto asked while gaara pointed to the head of orochimaru who was on a stick which caused naruto 's eyes to go wide in horror.

"WHA-WHAT HAPPENED TO-" Naruto shouted but was cut off by gaara.

" You did that naruto..."

"Wait... i did that... i killed orochimaru!?"He asked in horror.

Gaara nodded in fear.

Naruto looked at himself he was covered in orochimaru's blood he even smelled it knowing it was the snake sannin's blood.

" We need to get out of here naruto konoha nins might come here to see what you did..."

" Lets not go yet.. we are going to free a few people before we go..." Naruto said taking off his orange clad outfit that was covered in orochimaru's blood.

"Naruto what about him?" Gaara pointed at the unconscious kabuto.

" Leave him be... I'm sure the konoha nins will take him to custody" Naruto said as he walked into orochimaru's base when gaara followed.

Naruto went into orochimaru's room for a change of clothes he found something that would suit him he was wearing a white kimono and tied his sword of kusanagi to his waist.

" Gaara find the prisoners and free them we're taking them with us I'm going into orochimaru's lab to see if he has anything i could barrow... we must hurry though konoha nins will be here soon to see the destruction i caused." He said while gaara nodded to go find the prisoners as naruto went into orochimaru's lab to see what did the snake sannin had that could be of use for his future village.

Naruto was in orochimaru's lab going through all his documents and notes for rare jutsu seals and any other rare items the snake had. Naruto grabbed a bag and placed all the jutsu seals and orochimaru's note's plus medical jutsu notes that could be used in naruto's future village before naruto could even turn away to find more userful stuff the snake sannin had naruto turned his attention on demon sealing's as the blonde opened the chest which had at least 5 or 7 demon seals that contained demon's in the seal naruto grabbed the demon seals as well as he grabbed orochimaru's document that was for the demon seals as he read the document. "So the snake-teme had stolen these seals in attempt to use these seals to create "his" own jinchuurki with his experiments but now his plan is ruined these seals could be useful though... " He said while he thought of making people a jinchuurki he wondered if hinata had wanted to be like what he is so he shook his head and placed the documents and seal in the bag.

Naruto left orochimaru's lab but before he could leave the lab he left explosive tags in the room to destroy the lab.

" Gaara?' Naruto started as he walked outside the building of orochimaru.

" We're right here Naruto" Gaara said while there was only a group of people some were villagers and some was orochimaru's experiments.

" I see you found the prisoners lets get out of here and take them with us." Naruto said.

" Excuse me sir" said a female villager while naruto turned to her.

"Yes?" he replied back.

" Are you our savoir who killed that horrible bastard orochimaru?" she said hoping he was the one.

"Yes I am I am Naruto Uzumaki I am escorting you all to my future village but first we have to head to kumo." he said as he looked to kumo's direction.

" So that was you're power I felt earlier was it?" said another woman with red hair.

He nodded as her expression was into shock.

"Who might you be?" Naruto asked.

" I am Karin Uzumaki and you're a uzumaki too?" She said in shock while naruto's face was in shock.

 _"Uzumaki!? I thought I was the only one left!?"_ Naruto thought.

" How are you a Uzumaki we all have red hair your hair is blonde!?" she asked.

" Naruto we can talk about this later right now we need to go." Gaara said.

" He's right everyone lets go we're going home." Naruto said as Naruto lead the villagers and gaara to kumo.

Right after they left a large explosion happened in orochimaru's building which blew up.

" You set explosive tags in his building?" Gaara turned to naruto who nodded.

" Yes I did I didn't want konoha nin's to see what was left of what orochimaru had plus I've stolen all of orochimaru's seals and documents." naruto said in a monotone voice.

( In Kumo Naruto gaara and the villagers had made it there in 2 hours)

" Gaara stay out here and protect the villagers i'll go in and meet the two jinchuurki." he said sternly

" You sure you don't need my help in convincing the two?" gaara asked.

" I'm sure i'll be fine." he walked into the gates of kumo.

( In Kumo council building.)

"So who might you be blonde stranger?" The raikage said.

" I am Naruto Uzumaki former ninja of konoha raikage-sama, I am here to find two of you're jinchuurki." Said naruto causing the raikage's eyes to widen.

" And what business you have with Yugito and Bee?" The raikage said looking at the blonde boy.

" they are in danger the akatsuki will come here and take them" Naruto said closing his eyes while the raikage and the councilors eyes widened at the mention of the akatsuki.

" You don't have to take them we need both yugito and Bee here for a reason!" said a Kumo councilor

" No you don't" Naruto shot back.

" They don't need your protection! we can protect them!" said another councilor.

" I doubt it... you will only get them killed besides each of you wants them only because of what they carry inside them... to make them weapons." Naruto said causing the council to widen their eyes at the blonde.

" I am taking the Nibi Yugito Nii and Hachibi Killer Bee with me for protection the akatsuki are after their tailed beasts for something which Is why I traveled all the way from land of river to get them before its too late." Naruto said looking at the raikage.

" But I need killer bee and Yugito here... there are both.. my .. my" Raikage was going to say something till naruto cut him off.

" Your Weapons?" Naruto finished for the man. when the raikage startled.

" Not even your village likes Yugito or Bee so these two are coming with me before the akatsuki gets them first." stated Naruto

" YOU CAN'T DO THIS WE NEED THOSE DEMONS TO HELP US IN MATTERS!" A kumo councilor said but was silenced by Naruto's killer intent.

The whole council room was oozing with naruto's chakra.

" This power... it's the same power we felt from sound village!" Said raikage.

" Listen here ... you are not to call my brother and sister a demon... not ever!" Naruto shouted flaring kyuubi's chakra causing the councilors eyes to widen.

" Y-Your a jinchuuriki too!?" Said the raikage when naruto nodded.

"I hold the kyuubi kitsune" naruto stated causing everyone to look wide in horror.

" Oh don't worry... I won't attack unless provoked now lets get to business .. shall we. Yugito and bee are to come with me to my village a future village that I'm building they will be accepted raikage-sama... they will be both safe I won't let nothing happen to them. naruto said calmly.

" Are you sure... you will protect them...?" Said the raikage.

" Of course I will I'm pretty sure your village will no longer have need of them for war or missions..." Said Naruto.

" Raikage-sama don't let him take the Nibi and hachibi we need them!" said a councilor member.

" I accept your terms Naruto-san... I will let you take Yugito and Bee... but if you let them get killed I will hold you responsible..." the raikage threatened.

Naruto grinned.

"So this is the one who holds kyuubi like Nibi told me" Said Yugito as she came in the meeting room.

" Ah Yugito great timing where is Bee?." Said Naruto.

"Yo hey ho! Number Nine!" Said killer bee who rapped.

" You two are too come with me to my future village pack your things I will wait for you a the gate with another friend and villagers." Naruto said while they left to pack and Raikage sent him a look.

( Kumo Gate)

Naruto stood next to Gaara and the villagers waiting for Yugito and Killer bee.

Bee was the first to come out the gate while he was rapping.

" Yo Number 9 give me a fist bump!" The rapper said while naruto was confused at the gesture but he did the fist bump.

" This is the one who contains hachibi?" Said Gaara while shukaku in his mindscape nodded.

"Yo Yo sand nin gyuki told me are you number one cuz I'm number 8!" killer bee said in his rapping style confusing gaara.

Now Yugito came out the gate.

Now it was 4 jinchuurki and a few villagers now it was time for them to head home to river to meet up with hinata and the sand siblings.

 _To be Continued._

 **AN: Well that's it for chapter 4 now I'm heading to 5 in chap 5 the jinchuurki will unite with a summon i'll explain it when I write chapter 5 alright and the decision is made NaruHina will be confirmed in this story no harem. And as for the fight with orochimaru I know it was crappy that was my first naruto fight with orochimaru me myself I really didn't want to kill off orochimaru I really wanted to save him for later future chapters but hey what the heck I killed him off anyway but kabuto stays alive and will escape from konoha nins but I will have him killed in the future chapters in the Jinchuuki war so stay tuned and I will get with chapter 5 soon Naruto now wields Kusanagi but in the jinchuuriki war or in the future chaps he gets his own weapon and let someone else have orochimaru's sword. Now since there's no harem Fuu and yugito will be Naruto's sisters I might pair fuu with gaara and yugito with utakata so stay tuned for chapter 5 the Jinchuuriki Unite and take the west.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Well this is it guys I know you've all been waiting for the jinchuurki to unite I'm going to make it happen in this chapter and pretty soon Hinata will be a jinchuuriki maybe in this chapter or in the next chapter which I might put a debate on which demon tailed beast she should had since naruto stole orochimaru's demon seals that has some tailed beasts that I thought of... that could suit her maybe the 8 tailed wolf or 7 tailed falcon. I saved the a special tailed beast for a certain someone I really wanted him to be a jinchuurki but that will be confirmed and I might pair him with yugito instead of utakata. For Now I will think of new idea's for the story I haven't decided how many chapters will this story have but... I want to have at least 14 chapters or 15 because I might pull the ultimate plot between jinchuurki and human's or just the akatsuki like causing the 4th shinobi war or something... and as for the parings NaruHina is the main paring Gaara x Fu is the 2nd paring. I'm not going to confirm yugito's lover yet and it's not killer bee... Utakata I will pair him with a Oc.. or his student hotaru same with yagura... and as for the hidden jinchuuriki village in the west I am going to leave a surprise for that. I'm just glad you guys are enjoying this story maybe I will write another Naruto jinchuuriki fanfic matter fact I might write a dark version of jinchuurki of the west calling it "Wrath of the Jinchuurki of the West" So you guys review away because I will read them and see your thoughts have fun with this chapter I might put more than 7,000 words maybe 9,000 if I'm able to do it.**

" Yo" - Normal talking.

" _troublesome"_ \- Thinking

" **Kit" - Demon talking**

 **" _Beast" -_ Demon thinking**

Chapter Five: Jinchuuriki Unite and take the west.

* * *

( In Land of river time skip 4 days ago.)

Naruto, Gaara, Yugito, Bee, and the villagers that was free from sound village were now in land of fire they had been traveling a long way it took them 2 days to reach to land of fire they even avoided konoha nin's to make sure no one spotted them in the past 2 days after they rested they now reached to land of river in two days avoiding trouble. While at the gate of river Hinata and the Suna siblings smiled at seeing Naruto and gaara and a few other people that had joined as naruto was going to explain what happened on their trip to kumo.

"Y-You've fought Orochimaru!? Naruto-Kun!?" Said Hinata who was horrified as he nodded.

" Orochimaru-teme caught us flying over his village we had no choice but to fight him..." Naruto said.

" Not only you fought him naruto but killed him as well" Gaara said with his arms folded causing hinata's eyes to widen in shock.

" I lost control... that's how I killed him... I really didn't want to... my intentions was to beat him and leave him alive... then kill him later" Naruto said flatly.

" You lost control? how?" Said Yugito.

" I really haven't been working on controlling the kyuubi... after I've been banished when orochimaru-teme stabbed me with his sword in my chidori wound I got from sasuke-teme I passed out a little then somehow I couldn't remember what I did but gaara witnessed what I did... so the kyuubi did control me and killed the snake teme." Naruto said in regret that he would have to talk to the fox.

" So no wonder... your in the bingo book." Stated Temari causing everyone's eyes to widen.

" I AM IN THE BINGO BOOK!?" yelled Naruto.

" Yes they put you under a S-Class after you killed orochimaru and destroyed sound village." said Temari.

" Your not the only one Naruto-Kun..." Said Hinata as he looked at her with wide eyes.

" They put you in the bingo book too!?" Naruto said confused.

" I am under A-class for defection and joining you." Hinata said grimly.

Naruto growled under his breathe he knew the konoha council was responsible for this.

( _Flash Back Sound Village 4 days ago after Orochimaru's death_ )

* * *

As Naruto said Konoha Nin's did indeed came to sound village to see was naruto ok but the sight that greeted them horrified them the most and those that was sent by tsunade to help naruto was Kakashi , Anko, Gai, Kiba, Kurenai, Ino, Neji, Ten Ten and a few konoha Anbu. The sight that greeted them scared them... they saw orochimaru's head stuck to a stick on a ground but the body was burned up...

" N-No way..." Started Kakashi who was beyond scared.

" Unyouthful ... did... Naruto do this?" Asked Gai who looked at kakashi.

" I am not sure... but there's no way... he would kill orochimaru..." Kakashi said... looking around seeing dead Sound Anbu that were ripped to pieces and claw marks on them. ( AN: I had to add that I forgot that orochimaru had sound anbu so naruto killed them off too.)

Akamaru whimpered at the sight of blood and gore everywhere in this village while kiba who was shaking had to calm down his dog..

Anko had a surprised face as she glared at her former sensei who was beheaded she loathed orochimaru since he put the curse mark on her and she wanted the chance to kill orochimaru but it looked like naruto had done that job for her.

" _Did that Gaki... really killed orochimaru-teme..."_ Anko thought with her eyes widened at the snake sannin's head who was on a stick.

" Look for survivors... we need to know if naruto did this or not..." Stated Kurenai who looked around. trying to look but all she could see was dead sound anbu.

Kiba smelled the ground as he followed a scent that lead him to naruto's orange jumpsuit that was covered in orochimaru's blood.

" Look what I found!" Kiba yelled as everyone rushed to where he was and had shocked faces looking at what he found.

" That's Naruto's..." Said kakashi.

" he's still alive... I smell little of his scent on his clothing but its covered in orochimaru's blood." Kiba said who turned away the smell of blood was making the dog boy sick.

" So... he did kill orochimaru... that gaki..." Said Anko who was surprised.

"How are we going to tell Tsunade-sama about this..." Said Ino who looked scared.

" We don't know... but bring orochimaru's head... just to show her that naruto did kill him..." Kurenai said.

" I don't see anyone so there are no survivors I checked with my byuakugan..." Said Neji.

" Did you find Kabuto's body?" Asked Anko.

" No... we haven't found his body you think he escaped?" Said Gai.

" I think he did... not only I smell a fox here but also a raccoon" Muttered Kiba causing everyone's eyes to widen.

" You're saying Gaara was here too with naruto?!" Ino and Ten Ten both say kiba nodded.

" However Hinata's scent isn't here... so it was only just naruto and gaara..." Kiba muttered..

" Lets go... back to konoha... and tell tsunade-sama the news of what happened here... I swear she won't believe this..." Muttered Kakashi who picked up the head of orochimaru and placed it in a bag while the others turned away and left.

After they left a man with white hair and round glasses who was wounded was kabuto.

" _Orochimaru-sama dead... impossible... naruto killed him,..."_ Thought Kabuto who walked off now alone leaving sound village.

 _( FlashBack End)_

* * *

( _Flash Back Konoha the day orochimaru died_.)

" Report Kakashi... please tell me naruto's alive..." Tsunade started while everyone who was sent to sound was in her office.

" Naruto is very much alive... but..." Kakashi said. he placed a bag on her desk

" But what?" the hokage said.

" Orochimaru is dead..." finished Anko.

Tsuande's eyes went wide as she opened the bag and saw her former team mate's head inside she screamed as she tossed it to the floor.

" NARUTO KILLED OROCHIMARU!?" Tsunade yelled.

" It looks like naruto has done the impossible..." Stated Kurenai.

" Not only Naruto was there gaara was there too kiba smelled his scent..." Gai said.

" Its unyouthful of what naruto did..." Lee said who was shocked,.

" What about kabuto is he alive or killed by naruto?" Asked shizune deep down she was shocked of what naruto had done.

" We couldn't find him so I think he escaped and made it out..." Said Neji

" Naruto would never kill... anyone... this isn't like him at all..." Said Ino.

 _" What happened to you... naruto... has your banishment changed you... already?"_ Thought Tsunade as she thought of her godson she never thought he would kill anyone what really scared her was that he was able to kill orochimaru.

" So what do we do now...?" Asked Kakashi.

Tsuande looked up at everyone with a grim look.

" I don't know... I'm going to need to tell jiraiya about what naruto has done... I'm sure the council will want to know of what happened in sound... and we have to see the fire lord daimyo he's expecting to see me the council and clan heads... about naruto's banishment..." Stated Tsunade.

" For now this meeting is dismissed I'm going to talk to the council" The Older hokage said as ever left except shizune.

" Tsunade-sama... you don't think Naruto will hate konoha will he?" Asked shizune.

" I don't know... I'm hoping he's not... his banishment has changed him... the naruto I knew would never kill anyone... but this is just new to me... I never expected him to do this.." Said Tsunade.

" I hope he doesn't change too far..." Said shizune who looked down sadly walking away.

Tsunade sighed as she turned to a picture of naruto.

" _Naruto... please.. don't head down a bad path... please don't let your banishment change you too much... I don't want you to loose yourself..."_ Thought Tsunade who was close to tears.

( FlashBack End)

* * *

( Flashback Konoha Council room.)

" THAT DEMON MUST BE PLACED IN THE BINGO BOOK!" Said a civilian councilor.

" YEAH HE LET OUT ALL THAT DEMON CHAKRA AT THE SOUND VILLAGE SCARING US HALF TO DEATH!" said another.

" I agree that boy is no human he is real demon!" Said Koharu.

" ALL OF YOU SHUT UP HE WILL NOT BE PLACED IN THE BINGO BOOK!" yelled Tsunade as she silenced them all.

" Hokage-sama he is not innocent anymore he massacred sound village!" Said mebuki haruno

" He probably had a good reason to do it don't you dare place him in the bingo book!" Tsunade commanded.

" _As much as I hate orochimaru I'm glad naruto killed the bastard... he avenged sarutobi-sensei.."_ Tsunade thought.

Danzo sat there in his chair just as quiet as he could be he had been thinking... about certain things after feeling naruto's chakra at sound village.

 _" I guess it was a bad idea to banish him... I should had kept him here and he would make a fine weapon after all that chakra he released in sound... maybe I will send some root to capture him and return him to konoha without letting no one know..."_ Thought Danzo.

 _" Maybe I could use Naruto Uzumaki as a weapon to over throw tsunade and I can take the office of being the hokage to change konoha or better yet take over the land of fire and be a daimyo!"_ Thought Danzo with a sick sly smirk.

" He will be placed in the bingo book!" Said another councilor but was silenced with Tsunade's killer intent.

" For the last time he is not to be placed there and that is final!" Tsunade said in a commanding tone.

" This meeting is dismissed! and as for all you councilors and clan heads get ready because we have to see the fire lord daimyo he wishes our arrival to see him." Tsunade said turning to the door

" May I ask what for Hokage-sama?" asked Homura.

" You will find out soon enough." she said in a deadpanned tone leaving them confused.

( FlashBack end)

* * *

( Flash Back Land of Fire)

In the Fire lord daimyo throne room as he waited for the konoha council , clan heads and hokage to appear so he could discuss with them about "Naruto's banishment" indeed he was angry at the fact they banished the blonde boy the daimyo had gotten letters from suna and wave and from the wind daimyo learning of naruto's banishment why wasn't he notified about this.

" Lord Daimyo The konoha council and hokage has arrived." Said a Guard.

" Let them in" He said.

The Konoha council , Tsunade , shizune kakashi and clan heads had came into the fire lord's throne room as they bowed in respect.

" Lord Daimyo you have summoned us?" Said Koharu.

" Yes I have I summoned all of you infact... after hearing what happened to a certain someone that you banished!" said the Enraged daimyo causing the council and clan heads to shiver at his tone those who wasn't affected by it was Tsunade, shizune and kakashi.

" Why wasn't I told of naruto's banishment! well? answer me!?" Said the daimyo yelling at the clan heads and council.

" W-Well... we... we banished him because he injured sasuke uchiha my lord he was nearly killed at the hands of that demon!" Said Homura.

" Oh so you all got the nerve to banish him for doing his job!?" He spat enraged still.

" Do you idiots have any idea what you've done!, so you banished a hero instead of banishing a traitor! sasuke was the one who should had been banished not naruto!" The fire lord daimyo said in anger leveling his death glare at the council and clan heads but not at tsunade shizune and kakashi.

" And you three!" he pointed at Danzo homura and koharu as they shivered at his tone.

" Not only the clan heads are responsible for this but you three had wanted him gone!" The daimyo said glaring at the three.

" Bu-But lord daimyo-sama... you don't understand..." said koharu

" Oh yes I do understand! I understand why you all banished him you banished him because of what he is a jinchuurki!." Spat the fire lord.

" Sarutobi Hiruzen let you all have too much power in the council when he was killed at the hands of orochimaru his former student and when you all had to find a new hokage tsunade took that job and you knew. She knew no better of being a hokage yet you overpowered her and had her hands tied just to banish naruto for doing his job in getting sasuke back!" He said looking at the three with a death glare.

" If Sarutobi was alive he would had been demoted you three!" he said turning to the clan heads now.

" And you clan heads... know better too you are just as worse as the council. None of you bothered to think of minato's last wishes when he died in the kyuubi attack!" he said in a anger tone looking at the clan heads.

" Yet you agreed with the council to have his son banished just because all of you admire the Uchiha!" He continued.

" But lord daimyo-sama that boy isn't minato's son!" mebuki haruno said.

" Be quiet Haruno I'm talking here not you!" he said shutting her up.

" If Minato was alive now he would he disappointed in you all you was his friends yet you don't want to follow his last wish!" Daimyo said causing kakashi's eye to widen.

 _" Naruto... was minato-sensei's son... oh my kami... what have I done?!"_ Said Kakashi in his thoughts.

" Hiashi" stated daimyo causing the hyuuga head to shiver.

" Your wife would be displeased of what you've done treating your daughter hinata hyuuga in such a way... she couldn't be the hyuuga heiress like you wanted her to be but instead you favored your other daughter more than hinata I can see why hinata left konoha to be with naruto and I don't blame her one bit. the daimyo said sternly.

Hiashi looked down thinking about his dead wife she would be disgusted in him of how he treated hinata.

" I am disappointed in all of you but I am not angry at tsunade or shizune but kakashi..." he turned looking at the Cyclops jonin who flinched.

" You kakashi... you have disgraced your sensei you have failed him and didn't even bother to train his son since your obsession for the Uchiha lead you down to that path is neglecting naruto..." He said while kakashi looked down in shame.

" Either you bring naruto back and things will be back to normal and if you don't like the fact he's a jinchuurki then you better deal with it and suck it up... and if you banish him or throw him out.. I will have you all banished myself now get out all of you fools except tsunade." The daimyo said. while everyone had left the throne room except tsunade.

" Lord Daimyo I am so sorry... that I let this happen I tried to rea-" she was cut off as he raised his hand to silence her.

" It is ok... tsunade this wasn't your fault this was theirs and I had to fix it I am not angry at you since you are the boy's godmother." He said turning to the window.

" But lord daimyo-sama... I don't think naruto will come back... to konoha... once I get a chance to talk to him I can make this up to him I can make him the new hokage of konoha" She said worried for the boy's change .

" Tsunade I'm sure that boy will return to konoha besides it's his home I'm sure he will come back and forgive you and the others." He said stroking his face.

" I hope your right..." she said with her eyes closed.

 _" Naruto... I'm going to make things right for you I promise I will make this up to you"_ She said in thought.

( Flash Back End)

* * *

( With Naruto and the others present time going to the west.)

Naruto, Hinata, yugito, gaara, killer bee temari , kankuro and the villagers from sound are on their way to their future village they have passed suna at least 6 hours ago heading directly to west the very deep part of west.

" We are almost there to our future home..." Naruto said.

"How long till we get there Boss Uzumaki?" Said a teen with white like hair with shark like teeth known as Suigetsu.

" Hinata do you see anything with your byukugan? Asked Naruto as she activated her bloodline.

" I see something!" Hinata exclaimed

" What do you see!?" Naruto ran to her with excitement.

" I see that we are almost there I just saw something we just need to go over that hill and we might have a better view." Said Hinata

In about a hour later the gang and villagers was just on top of the hill taking a view of their new destination. The area that they found was a deserted village hinata had her byukugan to see if she saw any villagers down there but she only saw at least 50 villagers but the problem was that these villagers were treated poorly and their expression was saddened this was no happy village it was filled with poor and sadness she had told naruto what she saw but then hinata also saw bandits down there. the houses looked like they been ruined there was no hospital, no academy which was demolished, no water hardly because the water was drained since there was a dam that stopped the water... no plants there was grown or flowers that could bloom nothing but tumble weeds and dead trees.

" So... this is our new village we will have to take.." Said Naruto who was not happy on how the village looked and from the looks of it was taken over by bandits...

" What should we do Naruto-Kun?" Asked Hinata.

" We go down there and save "our" new village but first we need to find the leader of the bandits who taken over this village." Said Naruto.

" To draw him out?" Stated Yugito.

" Yeah we have to draw him out then we drive the bandits out or kill them in the end." Said Gaara who already had his sand ready to put them in a sand coffin.

" No... how about I go down there... and try scaring them off right after I scare off you guys can kill them." Naruto said as he ran down there to go into the village.

"Shouldn't we help him?" said A tall man with orange hair by the name of Jugo

" No Naruto-kun got this." Said Hinata with a grin as her byukugan was on watching her boyfriend.

( In the deserted village.)

Naruto had calmly walked in looking at the village while the villagers looked at him with sad faces while the bandits eyed him.

Naruto now stood in the middle of the village as he realized the villagers started hiding when they saw the bandits come towards him.

" Looking for trouble I hope?" Said a Bandit Lieutenant looking at naruto.

" Well.. not really may I ask who is the leader of your village?" Asked Naruto.

" Why you want to know of our boss gaki?"Replied the Lieutenant.

" Because I want to meet him..." Naruto deadpanned

" Your not from around here are you?" Another Bandit asked who had a kunai out.

"I'm new here now take me to you're "boss" there are some things I need to discuss with him." Said Naruto while the bandits looked at him with confusion.

" Alright Gaki whatever you want with the boss we will take you to him." Said the Bandit lietenant as he guided Naruto to where the Boss was as the bandits followed.

The bandits guided Naruto to a abandoned big building that looked like a building for a kage to be in. Inside the building there was lots of bandits who were gambling and getting drunk while they turned their direction to naruto.

" This is were the boss is gaki show respect to him. The Bandit lieutenant said watching naruto while the blonde boy went in.

The Boss coughed as he was woke out of his sleep.

He was a really bulked man that had two scars on his face he looked like he was in his 40's with grey hair as he turned his attention towards naruto.

" Eh? who the hell are you what's a kid doing here in my office?" Said the Boss.

" Boss Tsao my apologies... the kid had wanted to meet you he's new to this village." Said the lieutenant.

" Oh you're new eh? well whatever you want from me kid you can sign up to be a bandit like the rest." Said Tsao who was taking a sip of his sake.

" I don't want to be a bandit." Naruto said catching the older man off guard.

" Then what you want to be then gaki?" Said Tsao.

" **The Leader of this Village."** Naruto said in kyuubi's voice grinning with a feral look.

" WH-WHAT YOUR KIDDING YOU'RE NOT TAKI-" He was cut off as Naruto swiped his claws at the man's neck causing blood to shoot out.

The Bandit lieutenant quickly pulled out his kunai to attack naruto but Naruto looked at him with kyuubi eyes and impaled the lieutenant with his hand through the man's heart.

More bandits came in the room armed with swords, kunai's and many other sharp weapons but the sight that greeted them scared them that made them piss their pants. While Naruto gave them a feral fox look as he smirked.

 **" Boo"** He said in kyuubi's voice scaring them off.

All the bandits started running as fast as they could from naruto.

Naruto stood out the building as he gave the signal to his gang.

Hinata had counted how many bandits who were running with her byukugan she counted at least 28 bandits.

Killer bee Yugito and Gaara ran down there to go slaughter them.

Gaara had caught some of them in a sand coffin.

Killer bee slashed and hacked a few with his swords while Yugito popped out her claws and slashed every last one with her claws.

15 more bandits were found by killer bee as he went after them slaying them with his swords.

Yugito had stabbed and cut over 16 more bandits and killed another lieutenant.

Naruto walked out the building dragging the dead body of tsao tossing him out the village.

Gaara had did one more sand coffin on another bunch.

Naruto ran into the last group of bandits.

"Please Spare us! we were just following the boss's orders that all!" Said a bandit.

" Why should I let you bandits live? you all are scum you don't belong in my new village now go die in hell." Naruto said as he had lunged at them and killed them with his sword of kusanagi.

With that Naruto had whistled calling Hinata and the villagers down from the hill while the other villagers the poor ones came out their houses looking at naruto in surprise.

" Hinata-chan are there any more bandits..?" Said Naruto who cleaned his sword.

" I don't think so Naruto-kun." she said smiling.

" Who are you?" Said a poor villager

" I am Naruto Uzumaki your new leader today this villager changes now that I've rid of the bandits you will be treated differently and live a happy life in my village me and my friends are going to help rebuild this village." Said Naruto while the poor villagers smiled at their new leader liking him already.

" What of the dead bandits Naruto-sama?" Said a female poor villager.

" they will be rid of by burning them" He said with a grin.

" All of your money will be returned since the leader of the bandits had took it for himself this village will be filled with happiness and joy. Starting this week or past three years this village will grow into a new bloom of flowers." Stated naruto while all of the villagers smiled and bowed at their new leader.

" And the name of this villager will be called the Hidden Jinchuurki village!" Naruto said in a proud tone while the villagers cheered.

"And since I am the leader I am the Jinchukage!" Naruto smiled of his new title. ( AN: I have been thinking of what to call naruto since he leads a village I thought of calling him a Jinchukage or Jinkage as in jinchuurki)

"Now Lets get to working on my new village!" he stated while they cheered and followed their new leader.

( Else Where)

" So neither of you found the jinchuurki that I assigned you to find?" Said the leader of the akatsuki.

" We can't find that kyuubi-brat I heard he was banished from konoha he's no where to be found!" stated kisame while itachi remained quiet.

" Well that bitch of a Neko is gone too" Said Hidan.

" So is the hachibi him and the nibi is gone and not in kumo" Said kakazu

" And ichibi is missing too" Said Deidara.

The leader of the akatsuki remained quiet thinking of where have the jinchuurki had gone too.

" I'm sure they will turn up... for now.. find the Sanbi ,Yonbi , Gobi, rokubi and Nanabi." said the leader of the akatsuki.

"I have gotten word that orochimaru is dead" Said Zetzu who appeared causing each member of the akatsuki's eyes widened.

"Do you know who is the cause of his death?" Asked the Leader of akatsuki with purple ripple eyes.

" I don't know who did it I'm still trying to figure that out." Said Zetsu's white half.

The Leader of the akatsuki sighed as he turned towards the other members.

" Itachi and Kisame you will find the Yonbi... Hidan and Kakazu find Gobi, Deidara and sasori find the rokubi then find the nanabi do not fail me this time..." commanded The Leader of the akatsuki.

" _I wonder where have the jinchuurki have gone too?"_ Thought a Man with a orange spiral mask who was in the shadows.

Itachi left with Kisame to go to Iwa to find the Yonbi.

" _I wonder where all the jinchuurki at? since I heard of naruto's banishment he vanished with them I might need to head to konoha to see what has happened after we get the yonbi."_ Thought Itachi. (AN: Itachi's part will be shown more in this chapter he might encounter naruto soon I have planned that.)

( 3 days later in the hidden jinchuurki village.)

In a meeting room with Naruto the Jinchukage of the village with his assistant Hinata along with gaara, yugito and killer bee.

" Alright since this meeting is now set we will begin on finding our next jinchuurki brother and sister we need to go out and find them I will send some shadow clones to their home villages and alert them to come here. Stated Naruto

" What do you need us to do Naruto?" Asked Yugito.

" You gaara and bee will stay here to help build the village more we have lots of work to do...after getting rid of those bandits we have so much to do..." Naruto stated.

"With the west ours we can expand this land and build more to our village... starting off by gathering ourselves some Anbu... we need more ninja's in this village I mean we have some of sound's villagers and of course the villagers here to help build and expand our village. Naruto stood up from his desk.

" What do you want me to do naruto-kun?" asked Hinata

" Hinata-chan since we are building a hospital in this village you will help Karin with that. He said to her while she smiled. she didn't mind being the head of the new hospital in her village and being the assistant of the jinchukage.

" Yo Yo Number Nine what you want the bee to do?" Said killer bee who rapped causing everyone to sweat drop at his rapping.

" Uh... you... you .. I don't know but for now you will help build the village starting off with building the houses with gaara" Said naruto who still had a sweat drop at killer bee.

" Maybe I won't send my clones I will go get our other brothers and sister myself." Said Naruto.

" B-But Naruto-kun its too dangerous for you to be out there in the east." Said a worried hinata.

" Don't worry I will be fine besides since you're my assistant you are in charge while I'm gone." naruto said smiling at her.

" Your going by yourself?" asked yugito.

" Oh don't worry I am bringing someone with me I am bringing suigetsu and jugo as my bodyguards on my journey to find our brothers and sister." Said Naruto as he grabbed a cloak.

" I will be back... " Said Naruto as he grabbed the sword of kusanagi and a few kunai's plus some explosive seals.

" Please don't take too long." Hinata said with a small smile.

" I won't besides when I get back we will discuss more for this village and hinata-chan once I get back there's something I want to talk to you about." He said to her with a smile as he jumped out the window taking jugo and suigetsu with him.

She smiled watching him leave.

" Your boyfriend is a good man I want to thank him..." Said Yugito with a grin on her face while hinata blushed.

At the gate of hidden jinchuurki village.

" You want us to come boss?" Said Jugo.

"Of course you guys are my bodyguards for now we are off to find my other brothers and sister." Said Naruto who leaded the way they were heading to Iwa first.

( Iwa 3 days later timeskip.)

In Iwa at a little village where a red haired man who was at the age of 40 was chopping wood as he turned to his direction and saw itachi and kisame stand there.

" May I help you?" asked the Red haired man.

" Are you the container of the yonbi?" Said Itachi causing the older man's eyes to widen.

" What of it?" Replied the red haired man.

" Because we came here to take it from you.. you come with us.." Stated kisame who grabbed his samehada.

" So I got to fight trouble makers... what a joke..."

 **" Roshi..."** Said a voice.

"Hm?" replied Roshi back into the mind scape of his tailed beast.

 **"I sense kyuubi... coming our way... we need to kill these guys before they capture both me and you."** Said a giant red gorilla with 4 tails In his mindscape.

" So.. old man what's it going to be either you come with us quietly or do we have to beat you into submission" Grinned kisame who already had his sword out.

" Not so fast fish face." Said a new voice causing itachi and kisame to look at the stranger but there eyes widened while roshi looked at the blonde stranger with two other strangers.

" Kyuubi-brat!" Said Kisame in anger looking at the blonde boy.

" Well if isn't kisame-senpai" Said Suigetsu grinning at the shark man.

" Yo-You?" Kisame replied looking at suigetsu with a light grin.

" long time huh? its been awhile since we last seen each other." grinned suigetsu with shark teeth.

" Well I'd love to stick around and chat brat but I got a tailed beast to catch" Said kisame looking at roshi

" Suigetsu" Stated Naruto .

" Yes Boss?" Suigetsu replied.

" Take my sword and fight kisame for awhile" Naruto said as he passed the kusanagi sword to Suigetsu.

" Where'd you get that sword from it looks familiar...?" Asked Itachi.

" Lets just say I took it from a certain snake." Naruto grinned at itachi causing both the akatsuki members eyes to widen.

" WAIT you're the one who killed orochimaru?" A shocked Kisame said.

" Yes I have" Said Naruto calmly.

" I am sorry Naruto but it's time we catch you and the yonbi maybe leader-sama will be pleased" Said Itachi.

 _" He's a jinchuurki like me?"_ Thought Roshi who stared at naruto.

" Jugo protect roshi-san while I deal with itachi." Commanded Naruto while jugo stood by roshi.

" Take him away somewhere far till I am done with itachi." Naruto said as he lunged at the older Uchiha.

Itachi grabbed a kunai and activated his sharingan.

Kisame and suigetu clashed at each other with their swords looking at each other while Naruto and itachi were fighting with their kunai's.

" I see you've improved Naruto... you've gotten better than our last encounter" Itachi said as he leaped onto a tree.

" Sure I have... itachi" He replied looking at the Uchiha.

" This time you will come with me there will be no escaping... this time" Itachi said ready for another attack.

" No I have a better idea, it is _you_ that is coming with me." Naruto said as he lunged at itachi when itachi blocked but was taken awhile into the forest by naruto's shadow clone.

" How could I not see that." Itachi said while the naruto clone took him.

" How about I place you in a genjutsu..." Itachi said as he narrowed his sharingan at naruto but however naruto closed his eyes not looking into the sharingan.

" I don't wish to fight or kill you itachi... we need to talk..." Said Naruto causing itachi's brow to raise.

" What is it that we need to talk about?" Said itachi lowering his kunai.

" I want to know why have you killed the Uchiha clan... was it to test your power? or for something else?" Asked Naruto. causing the older uchiha's eyes to widen.

" You really want to know? I did it to protect konoha and you... of course..." Itachi said catching naruto off guard.

" To Protect Konoha? how?" Confused Naruto asked.

" You see... the Uchiha's planned a coup de art when you was at least 3 or 4 years old... they planned on taking you since the 4th hokage sealed the kyuubi within you... I didn't like the idea of what my father planned ... he ordered me to capture you they planned on making you a weapon for the Uchiha clan to over throw konoha..." Said itachi surprising naruto.

Naruto stood there in surprise listening .

" The 3rd hokage Sarutobi I had came to him and told him what my father and the uchiha clan were planning on so with that... the 3rd hokage had ordered me to rid of the whole uchiha clan sparing sasuke's life..." Said Itachi who continued the story.

" So you didn't kill them just to test your power?" Naruto asked while itachi shook his head.

"No I did what the 3rd hokage ordered me to do after I killed my clan leaving sasuke alive he instructed me to leave konoha but also to join the akatsuki to spy on them." Itachi stated.

Naruto nodded looking at itachi sensing if he was telling the truth or not but from the looks of it the Uchiha was telling the truth.

 _" And yet sasuke is still hell bent on killing itachi."_ Muttered Naruto in thought.

" Sasuke doesn't know the truth does he?" Naruto asked while itachi shook his head.

" I see..." Naruto said.

" My foolish brother still doesn't know... and he is not ready to learn the truth yet... but that is all I have to say now... and here I was thinking someday he would kill me or have enough hate to surpass me." Said itachi who closed his eyes.

" You don't have to let that bastard kill you itachi..." Said naruto who glared at the uchiha.

" And why not... he is destined to do so.." Itachi replied back

" Because I have plans for you..." Naruto said.

" What kind of plans?" Itachi said back raising a brow.

" You will work for me as a spy... for the akatsuki now... you will tell us their movements and plans." Said Naruto who grinned

" If you do so... I will offer you asylum in my village and give you something in return... of your work." Naruto said.

" What kind of game are you playing Naruto?" Asked Itachi.

" You will see soon enough... because in the next three years I have planned on getting rid of the akatsuki and with you on our side since you known them for while would be a great help towards us." Naruto folded his arms.

"However I will let you in on a little secret since you and the akatsuki are after the jinchuurki..." Said Naruto while Itachi's eyes widened in realization.

" You have the Nibi, ichibi and hachibi with you?" Said Itachi surprised.

" Yes but I want to know... who is after my brothers and sister now...?" asked Naruto.

" Well me and kisame are after the yonbi... hidan and kakazu are after the gobi , deidara and sasori are after the Rokubi and nanabi." Said Itachi.

" Good... what about the Sanbi?" asked naruto.

" We haven't encountered him yet..." Said itachi causing naruto to grin.

" Can you tell me the locations... of where your comrades are because I am sending my shadow clones there." Naruto said.

" The gobi is in iwa with yonbi somewhere and nanabi is in taki and Rokubi is in Kiri" Itachi stated giving naruto the information where the other jinchuurki are.

" Thank you itachi guess you are help to me but don't tell anyone about this... this is a secret..." Naruto said smiling at itachi.

"It will be a honor working with you Naruto and join your future village in 3 years." Itachi said with a light smirk.

" Oh and itachi one more other thing... when your with the akatsuki I want you to study them and find their weakness I even want to know the leader of the akatsuki". Commanded Naruto.

" Very well I think it's time we both leave before someone see's what we're plotting..." Itachi said in a monotone voice while both ninja's nodded at each other and ran off..

Suigetsu and kisame still clashed while both the swordsmen grinned.

" Maybe I will be samehada's new wielder!" Suigetsu said.

" In your dreams brat!" Kisame mocked while pressing down on his sword trying to cut suigetsu.

" Suigetsu!" shouted Naruto while both kisame and suigetsu stopped and looked at the blonde.

" It's time to go now!" Naruto commanded.

Suigetsu turned to kisame and grinned while the shark man gave the teen a smug look,.

" This isn't over kisame I will be the one to kill you" Suigetsu mocked as he jumped and stood by naruto.

"And I will slay you brat." Mocked Kisame.

" Oi Itachi! where are you!" Said Kisame who now ran off to go find his partner.

" Jugo!" Naruto shouted while he and suigetsu landed infront of him and roshi.

" You're back boss" Jugo said as naruto nodded.

Roshi stared at naruto a little bit.

" Son Goku... are you sure this kid holds the kyuubi within him?" Said roshi into his mindscape waiting for Son to talk.

 **" Of course that kid holds kyuubi inside him I can sense kyuubi"** Replied Son Goku.

" Hey Gaki..." Roshi turned his attention to naruto.

" Yeah?" Naruto replied.

" I want to thank you for saving me... but-" he was cut off by naruto.

" Before you could even say anything me and my bodyguards have came to take you with me old man roshi those guys that were after you was the akatsuki there were targeting you ... so I have come to take you with me." Stated naruto while Roshi looked at the blonde.

" is that so Gaki?" Replied Roshi as naruto nodded.

" Then I will come with you... but I am not leaving without Han..." Said roshi.

" Han? who's he?" Naruto asked.

" He is the container of the gobi he's not far from here." Finished roshi who was packing his things.

" Then we best move to him quickly because there are two more of the akatsuki targeting him! we must get to him before they do!" Said Naruto while him jugo suigetsu and roshi ran to find Han

Han was up in the mountains training as usual as his furnace blew steam that could conceal him.

Naruto and the others had made it just in time before hidan and kakuza could get to han.

" Are you Han?" Asked Naruto with a shock look on seeing how big Han was.

" yes... I am Han... and whom might you be?" Asked the Tall man as his furnace blew steam.

" Naruto Uzumaki the Jinchukage of the hidden jinchuurki village it is pleasure meeting you brother Han." Said Naruto.

" Roshi?" said a Confused Han looking at the old red haired man next to naruto.

" Han you alright?" Said Roshi while the tall red armored man nodded.

" Look right now Han we need you to come with us you are in grave danger you and roshi both lets hurry out of here because two certain hunters were suppose to be here to capture you." Said Naruto while Suigetsu and Jugo nodded.

" I will explain on the way to taki so lets go before the undead duo get here" Naruto said while him his bodyguards roshi and han started running off to Taki.

Hidan and Kakuza had finally appeared on the mountains where Han was.

" Huh did the fucking giant man left?" Said Hidan while his partner sighed.

" I believe we were too late... and he had taken his leave... we must track him and take him" Said kakuza calmly

" Why are you so damn calm about this motherfucker...?" Hidan deadpanned.

" Maybe because I am tired of your complaints and shit" Said kakuza who started walking off to find Han.

" Son of a bitch lets just hurry before the giant dude escapes us I must kill for jashin!" Hidan said while he followed his partner.

( In the Hidden Jinchuurki Village with Hinata and co)

Hinata was in the middle of the village giving out orders to the villagers to rebuild a few houses gaara was making sand huts while bee was helping the villagers with the roof's of each house while Yugito and temari was on guard duty at the gate of the village.

" Sure is a nice day isn't it?" Said Karin who was next to Hinata.

" Yes it is Karin-san.." Said Hinata who was sitting down eating her cinnamon bun.

" So... tell me hinata-sama what do you see in naruto-sama?" Asked Karin who adjusted her glasses.

" What I see in him... naruto-kun is really a good person in heart... he is so kind gentle and so determined on doing his dream of becoming the hokage of konoha." Stated Hinata.

" I feel sorry that he was banished from konoha..." said Karin looking at the indigo haired girl.

" Yes... I really hated the council for doing such a thing... even my father had part in it..." Said Hinata in a regretful tone she still would never forgive her family and clan for banishing naruto that day she was really upset with her father who was banishing him.

" _I wonder what has become of konoha.. now..?"_ Thought Hinata.

" So you like being the jinchukage's assistant?" Karin said turning to Hinata who nodded with a sweet smile.

" And since you and naruto-sama are so close to each other do you really love him that much he told me that the day he was banished you had left the hyuuga clan and konoha just to be with him." Karin stated.

" I love him with all my heart... someday... I'm going to be strong like him once we get to training in three years... and will always stay by his side..." Hinata said as she touched her heart thinking of Naruto.

 _" Unlike sakura... I am better for naruto-kun"_ Thought Hinata.

" It's my way of the Ninja to protect the ones I love. Karin-san my way is to protect naruto-kun and be strong for him." Said Hinata with pride in her tone.

" I don't care if he's a jinchuurki I still love him no mater what." Hinata said causing Karin to smile.

" Well I can see you are determined for you're lover that's amazing" Said Karin as she adjusted her glasses again.

" Yes love is the greatest thing in the universe and is very wonderful." Said Hinata looking up at the sky.

" Well I'd love to stick around and chat hinata-sama but I got to get back to work since we are rebuilding our village." Said Karin as she walked off while the lavender eyed girl waved at Karin.

Hinata turned to the gate of the hidden jinchuurki village.

 _" Please return safely naruto-kun... I understand you're trying to find all of your jinchuuriki brothers and sister but I can't risk you getting hurt... out there in the east since we are far out in the west."_ Hinata thought _._

( In Taki)

Naruto , Jugo, Suigetsu, Roshi and Han had made it to taki and escaped from Iwa it took them at least a hour to reach taki to now go find the Nanabi jinchuurki.

 _" We have to get the Nanabi before those other two members of the akatsuki get her I can't let her get taken"_ Stated Naruto in his thoughts

 **" Well Kit I never thought you would be able to do this yet you have gathered our brothers and sister almost."** Stated Kyuubi

" Hopefully we will reach kiri to find The rokubi then we will find the sanbi." Naruto said in his mindscape to Kyuubi.

 **" And after that?"** Asked Kyuubi.

" We go back home and we think of a new plan after that we begin our training and be ready for the akatsuki in three years for war."" Stated Naruto to kyuubi.

 **" And what of our new village that we are currently rebuilding...?"** Asked Kyuubi.

" Our Village will be perfect once we are settled for war we will need Anbu and ninja's." Said Naruto to kyuubi.

 **" What of the shinobi alliance and konoha? what if they get involved in our war..?"** Stated Kyuubi.

" Hmmm you're right maybe I will see what I can do about konoha I don't want them involved in our war against the akatsuki they will only get in the way this is something we jinchuurki must do." Said Naruto while kyuubi nodded in the cage.

 **"And what about that Uchiha... Itachi you think he can be trusted to help us?"** Kyuubi said with a hint of anger not liking the idea to trust another Uchiha.

"Don't worry I trust itachi he won't be dumb enough to face all 9 jinchuurki if he were to betray us." Said Naruto.

Before Naruto could even talk to kyuubi he and the others had make it to waterfall village only to see a green headed tanned woman walking out the village.

" Is that the Nanabi?" Asked Roshi while Han remained silent.

" Yeah... that girl contains the Nanabi I'm going to talk to her you guys stay here and be aware of two more akatsuki members are coming after her." Said Naruto who walked over to where Fu was.

 **" Fu the kyuubi is coming I also sense yonbi and gobi nearby.."** Said Chomei while the green haired woman turned to her right to see naruto standing by her.

" Why Hello you are the container of the Nanabi" Said Naruto with a smile.

" Uh... yes... what about it?" Replied Fu.

" I want you to come with me can you tell me your name?" Asked Naruto while she looked at him with confusion.

" My Name is Fu... and why you want me to come with you?" replied the green haired woman raising her brow at him.

" because fu-nee chan you are in danger the akatsuki are suppose to be here to capture you so I came for your rescue from this village before they get here..." Said Naruto.

" The Akatsuki?, why would they want me?" she said in confusion.

" Because they are after what is inside you young number 7" Said Han as his furnace blew steam.

" Who are you? your really tall?" Fu said looking at Han who is towering her.

" I am Han... the container of the Gobi..." He replied.

" And I am Roshi... container of the yonbi" Said Roshi looking at the tanned girl.

"Well I see..." she replied looking at the three jinchuurki who stood before her.

" Fu Naruto-san is right the akatsuki are real two of them tried to get me and if it wasn't for Naruto I'd be gone so please young one come with us." Stated Roshi while Naruto nodded.

" Well if grandpa here is right then I will join you" Fu said while Roshi had a tick mark formed on his forehead being called "grandpa" and naruto chuckled he thought calling tsunade Baa-chan was funny enough.

" Lets get out of here now" Said Naruto while him and the others along with Fu had left now leaving taki as there are going to Kiri to find the rokubi.

( Mean while)

" So who should we get first?" Said Deidara.

" Do you have to ask?. replied Sasori.

" Ok... lets decide who to get... rock paper scissors." Said Deidara

" Ok... if I win we go after the Nanabi..." Stated Sasori.

" And If I win we go after rokubi!" Said Deidara

" Rock Paper Scissors!" Both Said in unison playing the game shaking their hands when Sasori's Hand was Paper and Deidara's was Scissors causing deidara to win.

" Damn it..." Muttered Sasori.

" Ah suck it up.. Sasori getting the rokubi will be a bang!" Said Deidara while they flying on a Clay Bird heading to Kiri.

( 6 days later to Kiri)

Naruto and the others had reached kiri looking for the rokubi but not only the rokubi was on kiri there was another jinchuurki...

 **" Kit..."** Said Kyuubi.

" Yeah?" Replied Naruto in his mindscape.

" **Not only the rokubi is here... but I sense isobu... too and he's somewhere..."** Said Kyuubi.

Naruto's eyes widened.

 _" Sanbi is here? so both rokubi and sanbi live here... I'm going to have to send someone to find sanbi and convince him to join us."_ Naruto thought.

" Roshi Jugo and Suigetsu i need you guys to find the sanbi... he's here... Fu and Han come with me" Said Naruto while Roshi Jugo and Suigetsu ran off to another direction to find The Sanbi while Naruto , Fu and Han went to go find the rokubi.

Somewhere in the forests where bubbles are blown...

Utakata was blowing bubbles from his pipe... while he is in his relaxing... alongside him is his student hotaru... she is sitting by Utakata.

" Utakata-sensei." Said Hotaru.

" Hn" Was all he replied.

" Umm" She started as she blushed a bit while he blew a bubble.

She was going to say something till Naruto Fu and Han had appeared infront of the two causing both to look up at naruto and the gang.

" Who are you guys?" Asked Utakata who watched naruto and his friends.

" Well... Number 6 i am Fuu the Nanabi Jinchuurki." Started Fuu.

Utakata's eyes widened.

" Y-Your a Jinchuurki too?" Said Utakata looking at Fuu.

" I am the container of the Gobi.." Said Han looking at Utakata.

" And i hold the Kyuubi" Naruto finished.

" So... guess it's good to meet others my kind..." Muttered Utakata.

" What do you guys want?" He said blowing bubbles from his pipe.

" We want you to come with us." Naruto said causing hotaru to look at him in wonder.

" And why would i want to waste my time to come with you guys..." Said Utakata closing his eyes.

' Because Mr. 6... you are in danger..." Said Han. causing both Utakata and Hotaru to snap open their eyes.

" How is Utakata-sensei in danger?" Asked a confused Hotaru.

" Do the akatsuki ring a bell to you?" Naruto asked.

" No..." Replied Utakata.

" They are after what is inside you... so i suggest you come with us befor-" he was cut off as a explosion was heard causing everyone to turn their heads at the explosion.

It was Deidara who was dropping bombs.

" Explosion is an Art!" Shouted Deidara.

" Shit just what we need!" Cursed Naruto.

" What should we do Naruto-san?" Said Han looking at the blonde.

" We need to distract him I'm sending a few shadow clones to hold him off" He said turning to Utakata.

" Now do you believe us?" Said Naruto

" I guess your right... about the akatsuki... what's the plan naruto..." Said Utakata who turned to him.

" I will send some shadow clones to keep him busy we must find the others as well i sent them to go find the sanbi." Stated Naruto as he and the others started running.

( With Roshi Jugo and Suigetsu)

Roshi Jugo and Suigetsu were heading to find the Sanbi.

After they heard the explosion they turned to where it as heard.

" Is the Boss Ok? Said Jugo

" I'm sure he is... I'm certain of it" Said Suigetsu while Roshi looked at the two.

" We need to go and find the Sanbi I'm sure Naruto-Gaki will be fine." Stated Roshi.

" You there state your business!" Said a New Voice causing the three to look at the stranger who had mist anbu with him.

" I am Roshi... former Iwa Ninja whom might you be?" Said Roshi talking to the Teen who had a scar under his eye and purple eyes he is equipped with a staff with a hook on it.

" I am Yagura the Mizukage of Kiri" Yagura stated.

 _To be Continued for Now._

 **AN: Well that's it I'm going to finish the rest on chapter 6 chapter 6 is "The Jinchuurki United New Plans Confirmed" but chap 6 is going to be short i might put like 3,000 words then move to chapter 7 sorry i took long writing this chapter I've been a little busy irl but hey I'm not going to abandon this story so tomorrow or sometime soon i will upload chap 6 and yes it will be completed by the time its uploaded so anyway will Naruto and his gang escape deidara and sasori and have Utakata, Hotaru and Yagura with them? find out in chapter 6 stay tuned and review your thoughts.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Here is Chapter Six this chap might be short I'm writing like 5,000 words after this chapter is done i might show you guys a teaser of a dark version of Jinchuurki of the West or Jinchuurki Shinobi War it's a different version of Jinchuurki of the west i will show both teasers when I'm done with chapter 6 any way enjoy this and review away.**

" Yo" - Normal talking.

" _troublesome"_ \- Thinking

" **Kit" - Demon talking**

 **" _Beast" -_ Demon thinking**

Chapter Six: The Jinchuurki United New Plans Confirmed

* * *

( With Roshi , Jugo and Suigetsu)

" You're the container of the sanbi aren't you? Mizukage-sama?" Said Roshi looking at Yagura while the teen raised his brow.

" What of it?" Replied Yagura.

 **" Yagura he's the container of yonbi..."** Said Isobu inside The Mizukage's mind causing the boy eyes to widen.

" Your the Yonbi?" Said Yagura causing the red haired man to nod.

"And those two?" Yagura stated pointing at Jugo and Suigetsu.

" They are Naruto's bodyguards.." Replied Roshi as he turned back to yagura.

" Who is this Naruto you speak of?" Asked Yagura.

" He is gathering us Jinchuurki to come with him to his village... he is saving us from the akatsuki he is the container of the kyuubi" Said Roshi.

 **" No wonder... I felt that power before..."** Stated Isobu.

" What power?" Yagura asked in his mind scape to isobu.

 **" Remember that power we felt that day?"** Said Isobu causing yagura's eyes to widen.

" So Naruto is here? where is he?" Asked Yagura.

" He went off looking for the rokubi." Stated Jugo.

 _" Utakata..."_ Thought Yagura.

Before anyone could say or do anything they heard another explosion from naruto's direction.

"Another explosion!" Said a Mist Anbu.

" I believe the akatsuki are here... and their after the rokubi.." Said Roshi.

" Then what are we waiting for! lets go stop the threat and help them!" Shouted Yagura while he ran off to naruto's direction while Roshi , Jugo and Suigetsu followed even the Mist Anbu.

( Back with Naruto and the gang.)

Naruto , Han, Fuu, Utakata and hotaru were running trying to avoid deidara's explosives.

" Don't you think you're over doing it...?" Said Sasori.

" Nah besides it's awesome blowing up stuff!" Exclaimed Deidara who kept dropping clay bombs on the ground trying to bomb Naruto and the others.

" But at this rate you will kill one of the jinchuurki!" Said Sasori.

"Oh I won't! just trust me" Said deidara who was grinning.

 _"Shit I need to stop this guy now before he bombs one of us!"_ Naruto said in thought.

" What should we do naruto!" Shouted Fuu.

" ... I'm thinking right now you guys keep going find roshi and sanbi! i'll see if I can hold him off with a few shadow clones!" Shouted Naruto.

" Multi shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto yelled as he did his shadow clone hand sign as 100 Naruto's appeared out of nowhere.

" So this is the Kyuubi I always wanted to hunt him" Said Deidara who was staring at all the Naruto clones.

" Don't take him lightly deidara... he isn't like all the others... from kisame and itachi's reports." Stated Sasori.

" Go get them!" Naruto shouted commanding all his clones to charge at deidara and sasori as they all jumped in the air.

The real naruto unsheathed his sword of kusanagi as he also charged going to head to deidara.

" Han use your steam to cover me!" Naruto shouted while Han did release a large amount of steam from his furnace to conceal naruto into it.

"I think I'll help too" Said Utakata as he blew out a few bubbles out his pipe sending them to deidara's direction.

Fuu grew out her wings as she was floating to see if she was going to attack.

" Damn it these clones are a pain in the ass!" Shouted Deidara as he sent a few clay bombs blowing up some causing them to poof.

Naruto was running heading to deidara going to jump in the air.

Sasori turned his attention on Naruto while deidara wasn't because he was blowing up the fake clones. Before Sasori was going to try to attack naruto he saw bubbles around both him and deidara.

Naruto extended the blade of kusanagi to aim right at deidara's clay bird to cut off the wing which did.

" AH my clay bird!" Shouted Deidara.

" Utakata now!" shouted Naruto while Utakata raised one finger causing the bubbles around deidara and sasori to explode.

BOOM

Both Deidara and Sasori fell on the ground with their akatsuki cloaks ruined in the explosion.

"Nghh!" stated Deidara who got out the remains of his clay bird.

Sasori looked around to see that his cloak was messed up.

" Oi Sasori where are you!?" Shouted Deidara.

Before Sasori could even reply a blade pierced him in the back.

" Naargh!" Cringed Sasori.

" You aren't going anywhere..." Said Naruto while Utakata , Han and Fuu were behind him ready to attack the puppet master.

" You..." Sasori started.

Deidara quickly got up and ran to were sasori was but was greeted at the sight of Naruto and the other jinchuurki.

" I got you all right where I want you!" Deidara said as he had mouths on his hands going to make a clay bomb.

" Oh I wouldn't say that." Said Naruto who grinned seeing a few figures behind the blonde bomber.

" Make one move and you die.." Said Yagura who had his staff out while the anbu had their swords.

Roshi Jugo and Suigetsu were on the right side of yagura.

Deidara cursed under his breathe since he was outnumbered.

" You must be Naruto.." stated Yagura while the blonde nodded.

" And your the Sanbi?" Naruto said while yagura nodded and deidara and sasori's eyes widened.

" Now what to do with the criminals Mizukage-sama?" Asked a Mist Anbu.

"What to do with them... they should be dis-" he was cut off by naruto.

" Wait Yagura... let them go." Stated Naruto causing everyone's eyes to widen.

" Are you out of your mind why the hell would I let them go!?" Yagura shouted not liking the idea of letting two of the akatsuki members go.

"Because I got a message for them to give to the akatsuki leader... that's why I'm letting them live... just trust me on this." Naruto said calmly as he glanced at deidara and sasori.

" You two will pass a letter to your leader." Naruto stated glaring at them.

" And if we refuse!" Spat Deidara while naruto's eyes narrowed with a dark grin.

" Then I can have Yagura or me myself finish the both of you off without hesitation either you send your leader the letter or you get a early death." Naruto Said Coldly when his voice with laced with venom causing both the akatsuki members to pale and shiver at his voice.

" Now... what's it going to be either you send my letter to your leader or do you want to die?" Said Naruto.

" We will do it send the letter to our leader." Sasori said causing deidara's eye to widen while naruto grinned.

" Good Choice..." Said Naruto with a grin

" Deliver my message to your leader... tell him I said that he and the rest of the akatsuki have three years to prepare for war... and tell him I have all of the jinchuurki with me as well I declare war on the akatsuki in three years will be a war between us so all of you better train well because we will be ready as well." Stated Naruto.

" Now you will pass that to him." Naruto said glancing at both of them.

Both Sasori and Deidara got up weakly but deidara wanted to try to attack them.

" Don't be stupid to try to attack us now." Said Han with venom looking at the two.

" Deidara.. don't... we have they already agreed to let us go... lets just deliver the message to leader-sama.." Said Sasori.

" Un... Leader-sama will be displeased with us that we failed I mean this would had been our chance to get all of them!" Deidara said.

" You do realize you are outnumbered" Yagura Shot back while he still held his staff.

" In three years we will get all of you jinchuurki! just you wait!" Deidara shouted as he created a large clay bird as him and sasori got on and took off leaving Naruto and the gang.

Yagura eyed Naruto for a bit while him and his anbu mist looked at the gang.

" So naruto... state your business with me..." Said Yagura not taking his eyes off the blonde.

" We have lots to discuss Yagura we need you and Utakata to come with us." Said Naruto.

" Lets go I will treat all of you for stopping the akatsuki." Said Yagura while him and his mist anbu guided Naruto and his gang to his tower.

( Mizukage Tower.)

Yagura had treated Naruto and the others some food in his tower.

" So tell me naruto what brings you and the other jinchuurki here?" Asked Yagura.

" That's what we are here for we need you to come with us those akatsuki are not joke.. they want what's inside you yagura." Said Naruto calmly causing the mizukage too look at him in wonder while the other jinchuuriki , jugo and suigetsu nodded with Naruto.

" So they only want our tailed beasts? for what?" Asked Yagura.

" Not so sure but I will find out eventually because whatever it is their planning its something big." Stated Naruto after he sighed.

" So Yagura will you join us I have thought a place for you in my village." Said Naruto while Yagura looked at him.

" A village? what kind because you do know I'm the 4th mizukage of kiri" Said the Confused Yagura.

" A village for Jinchuurki." Naruto Replied causing yagura's and utakata's eyes to widen while hotaru looked confused at her master.

" So that's why you want us to come with you..." Utakata said breaking the silence.

" You see number 6 Naruto-san got me roshi and fuu to come with him knowing that we'd be captured by the akatsuki we left our villages and is joining his... since most of our villagers are afraid of what we have inside us they treat us like we are monsters but deep inside they are the real monsters." Stated Han while his furnace blew out steam.

" Han is right Mizukage and Utakata." Said roshi while Jugo nodded.

" My village doesn't care about me anymore they not even concerned if I left taki." Said Fuu.

" And my village banished me for doing my job in retrieving a traitor back..." Naruto muttered darkly causing everyone's eyes to widen.

" What village was you from naruto?" Asked Yagura who stared at the blonde.

" Konoha" Naruto replied while everyone gasped.

" Why would Konoha banish a hero for doing his job?!" Said Fuu who was now cold towards konoha for doing the most dumbest thing.

" They did it because they care about their precious "uchiha" whom tried to kill me..." Naruto said still hating the fact they banished him.

" How did it happen Naruto-Gaki?" Asked Roshi who was shocked but was disgusted with konoha and here he thought Iwa was terrible.

" Well it all started when the hokage tsunade-baa-chan sent me to and a few others to go retrieve sasuke who was also my team mate in team 7 of konoha he defected the village for power..." Naruto said darkly while the others shook their heads in disgust because of someone's lust for power.

" Once I reached him while the other's were fighting orochimaru-teme's sound 4 goons I myself made it and tried to reason with him to come back to konoha but instead. He refused so me and him got in a fight...,we were fighting at the valley of the end both of us were badly injured so I had no choice but to use force to bring him back by using my kyuubi chakra..." Naruto continued the story of how him and sasuke were fighting while the others were amazed by naruto's story.

" Once both of us clashed with our final attacks in the end sasuke was defeated and of course knocked out I took him... and went back to konoha.." Naruto said firmly.

" That's when konoha decided to banish me because of how bad I injured the Uchiha I had to use force to bring him back... i tried talking him out of defecting but that failed so we had to fight... instead." Said Naruto with a angry look.

" Wow..." Was All Fuu could say while the other Jinchuurki nodded with her.

" Yagura all i ask is to come with us you will be accepted in my village." Said Naruto who didn't take his eyes off the mizukage while yagura was going to talk but naruto cut him off.

" Before you say no... think of your hard life as a jinchuurki besides the only reason your council made you mizukage is for you to be their weapon and might wind up taking advantage of you yagura i am just looking after my fellow brothers and sisters who carry the burden of the containing a tailed beast inside them." Said Naruto.

" Actually Naruto... i wasn't going to say no." Replied Yagura catching him and other others off guard.

" I am going with you.' Yagura said with a small smile.

"WAIT MIZUKAGE-SAMA DON'T GO" said a Kiri councilor.

" I am not your mizukage anymore go find you a new mizukage to order around or try to control." Yagura said as he walked off to go pack his things while naruto and the others smiled leaving the councilors to go in shock.

In 3 hours later Yagura packed all his stuff and joined up with naruto in the gang as they now were going to land of wave to make a stop there. (AN: sorry i had to post the chapter early its nearly finished. reason why its not completed cuz i was busy irl )

( The Hidden Jinchuuriki Village with Hinata and Co)

While Naruto Jugo and suigetsu were still out of the village going to look for the rest of the jinchuurki. The village was clean the villagers had cleaner clothes and were still helping rebuilding the area's of their beloved village Hinata was still in charge the former hyuuga heiress was sitting down eating lunch with yugito, killer bee , gaara and Karin. Temari and Kankuro were on guard duty at the gates.

" Wonder when is Mr. 9 at?" Rapped Killer bee making everyone sweat drop. (AN: I know Killer bee is suppose to be a rapper but I'm terrible at rapping and cant rhyme so I'm trying though.)

" He's still looking for our friends..." Said Gaara who was annoyed by killer bee's rapping.

 **" I am tired of hearing gyuki's container rhyming! it's terrible!"** Spat Shukaku who yelled in gaara's mind scape

Yugito could only sigh at killer bee.

 **" As much as i hate to admit it gyuki's container needs to at least stop rapping..."** Matatabi Said in yugito's mindscape who also nodded to her tailed beast.

" I hope naruto-kun makes it back in one piece" Said Hinata breaking the silence.

"I'm sure Naruto will be back Hinata-san maybe he will send us a note sometime soon." Yugito said looking at Hinata while the hyuuga heiress smiled at yugito.

" So what plans could we do now i mean we still have lots to do in the village the villagers are at least happy that their treated well we gave them back all their money." Stated Karin who adjusted her glasses.

" I've built the villagers sand huts to sleep in and stay in as their houses until we rebuild their houses and apartment districts." Said Gaara.

" For now we should build a training area so when we have ninja's here they can train their." Yugito said as she was drinking tea.

" So Yugito when this village is completed and when naruto the jinchukage returns what job are you taking?" Asked Karin.

" Well i decided on running my own anbu unit or a assassination unit for our village for protection what about you?" She replied to Karin.

" Well you know me i might be the 2nd in command of the hospital and known scientist since I've worked for orochimaru and learned his studies..." Karin said as she turns to gaara.

" What about you Gaara what job you're taking?" the red head asked while he closed his eyes.

" Not sure but i will wait till naruto returns." Said Gaara who was sipping his tea.

" Well you know me I'm becoming the head doctor of the hospital and the assistant of the jinchukage." Said Hinata with a smile on her face.

" So what i gotta do ms hyuuga!" Rapped Killer bee.

" Well what would your job be Bee-san?" Asked Hinata.

Killer bee had thought of something as a job for the village he thought of being a rapper but instead he should have a spy network.

" I haven't thought about it yet Ms. Hyuuga but maybe when Mr. 9 get here i'll talk to him" Stated Killer bee.

" Pretty soon this village will be heaven." Stated Hinata who turned her head looking at the villagers who are happy

 _" Once naruto-kun gets back everything will be like a dream and we discuss our plans."_ Thought Hinata with a grin.

( In wave 3 days later at the grave of Zabuza and Haku.)

" So Suigetsu you wanted a weapon right? so here you go." Naruto said pointing at Zabuza's sword

Suigetsu eyed the sword as he walked towards it grabbing it as he gripped the hilt of it.

" Such a beautiful sword maybe i could battle kisame-senpai with zabuza's sword and take samehada!" Suigetsu grinned at the thought of defeating kisame in battle.

Yagura turned to naruto.

" You've defeated Zabuza he was once a swordsman of the mist.." Yagura asked while naruto nodded.

" Yes i did... " Naruto said.

" What to do Naruto?" asked Fuu who was flying with her wings.

" You guys wait here." He replied walking off.

" Where are you going?" Asked Han.

" Going to meet certain people who live here i won't take long." Naruto said with a smile walking off.

Naruto was heading to a house that wasn't too far from zabuza and haku's grave.

 _" I hope they miss me"_ Naruto thought.

He knocked on the door.

" Coming!" Said a Male voice that was coming to the door.

" Hello Tazuna!" Naruto said in a happy way while he grinned.

" Naruto!" The Old man replied as he ran to the young blonde and hugged him.

" What brings you here gaki!?" Tazuna replied as he lead the blonde inside his house.

" Oh wanted to lead my friends home." Naruto replied.

" Oh your friends kakashi , sasuke and sakura?" the carpenter asked.

" No New friends." Naruto stated.

" New Friends?" He asked.

" You haven't heard have you? tazuna." Naruto said calmly.

" Heard what?" Said another voice yet it was a young voice.

" Inari!" Naruto shouted happily.

" Naruto-Nii san!" Inari ran to the blonde and hugged him while inari's mother Tsunami also appeared happy to see the blonde.

" You guys haven't heard that I was banished from Konoha." Naruto said causing the carpenter and his family to only widen their eyes in shock.

" What they banished you for!?" Said tazuna who was shocked yet angry at the same time.

" Well" Naruto started as he told them of how he was banished this caused the carpenter inari and tsunami to only have angry reactions.

" HOW COULD THEY DO THAT!" Yelled Inari.

" Because they admire their Uchiha so much... " Naruto said flatly.

" I'm so sorry naruto... that you was banished.." Said Tazuna.

" Its fine old man I alreadly have a place to live and its far out in the west." Naruto said with a grin causing them to look confused.

" You live in the West?" Asked Tsunami.

" Yes and its a village." Naruto said with a smile.

" Oh you must live in Suna?" Said Inari Naruto shook his head.

" No not suna I live in my own village." Naruto said catching them off guard with surprised reactions.

" YOU HAVE A VILLAGE!?" They yelled in unison while the blonde gave them a meekly smile.

"Yes I am the shodaime Jinchukage" Naruto said.

" What's the name of the village?" asked Tazuna.

"Bijugakure no Sato, Village Hidden Among the Tailed Beasts" Naruto said. (AN: Credit goes to Gold testament who gave me the name special thanks to him I will use that name for the village.)

" Cool! so your village only accepts jinchuurki?" Asked Inari.

" Not just jinchuurki but also people who will accept us for who we are." Naruto said looking at them.

" is the village in good shape?" Asked Tazuna.

" Well... we are getting it in good shape trying to rebuild it... before me and my gang got to the village it was crappy because the bandits took it over and made it look like trash." Said Naruto.

" Need some help in rebuilding it?" Said Tazuna with a light smile.

" Why sure why not! we need all the help we could get!." Naruto said with a big smile.

" Naruto I will be glad to help you make your village look amazing I will pack all my things and gather my tools"" Tazuna said as he walked off to get ready.

" OOOH! can I go!? can I go!?" Said a Happy Inari.

" I want to help too!" Inari said making naruto grin.

" Sure Inari you can come! tsunami I promise he will be taken care of." Naruto said looking at the woman.

" I won't worry too much I'm sure inari will be a great help to you and my dad." she replied with a smile.

" YAY!" inari shouted happily as he ran off to go pack his stuff.

A hour Later Naruto his companions , jinchuurki and tazuna and inari have left wave now heading back home to the west going to Bijugakure no Sato Village.

( Elsewhere)

The akatsuki are in a meeting room while deidara and sasori tells their leader-sama about the letter sent from Naruto.

" So... the kyuubi jinchuurki... is the one getting all of the jinchuurki together and now he declares war on Us?" The leader said in a cold voice.

" That damn brat... so he's the one behind all of this he even killed orochimaru!" Spat kisame.

" And we have but 3 years to prepare ourselves..." Said kakazu.

" What should we do now pain-sama?" Asked Konan.

" We will wait and be prepared In three years... if its a war the jinchuurki want then it's a war they will get... once we beat them in battle we will extract all of their tailed beasts.. its unfortunate that orochimaru was killed at the hands of the kyuubi..." Stated Pain.

" We may have lost orochimaru but" Said Zetsu's white half.

 **" What about Kabuto ? he's orochimaru's apprentice"** Zetsu's black half finished.

" Hmmm him..." Said Sasori.

" Lets not worry about his student right now... we have to worry about the jinchuurki and be ready for war in three years..." Said Pain who closed his eyes.

" Can't we just fucking kill them now why wait till three years!?" Hidan exclaimed.

" Because Hidan we don't know how strong they are with them united their strength will increase..." Pain replied to the undead man.

" So... why don't we train..." Suggested itachi.

" You're right... itachi.. we should train and best be prepared to defeat all of the 9 jinchuurki..." Stated Pain.

" For Now Everyone will train in 3 years we fight in ablood bath against the jinchuurki... they will know true _Pain."_ Said Pain coldly indeed the rinnegan user was pissed and not happy that things didn't go well for their plan to capture the demons.

In the back ground of the meeting the man with a orange spiral mask wasn't happy about the progress in capturing the jinchuurki has failed.

 _" Kyuubi brat you will pay... for this..."_ Said the man in the orange mask with his glowing sharingan as he looked at the giant gedo statue.

 _" Don't worry... gedo statue pretty soon we will gather the tailed beasts and continue of the eye of the moon plan."_ Thought the Masked man

( Konoha 5 days later.)

The hidden leaf village is now a broken shell... with naruto and hinata gone it has been at least three weeks of naruto's banishment and konoha's will of fire would almost lose its will of fire things have changed with naruto and hinata's absence.

The Ichiraku Ramen restaurant was now colder...

Everytime a villager steps in to insult and bad mouth about naruto ayame would still try to kill them in the attempt she has attacked a few people who insulted him with a knife anbu would come over to stop her before she could kill anyone while her father had put up a sign for a warning not to insult his favorite customer. Some of the villagers called Ayame a "demon lover" which drove the old man to even kill someone who calls his daughter that.

As for the Rookies each of them has left their families homes after learning their parents banished their friend naruto so instead they decided to live together in their own apartment tsunade offered them. Neji just moved there since he left the hyuga compound.

Ino was watering her flowers with a sad look as she remembered her outburst to her family.

* * *

( Flash Back Ino's house)

Ino was packing all of her things as she saw her mother stood there at her door way.

" Please ino... don't do this don't leave!" Pleaded her mother.

" Should have thought about that when you and dad banished a friend of mine" Ino said not giving her mother any eye contact.

" But we did it to protect you from that demon!" her father now appeared on the scene.

" Naruto is no demon! don't ever call him that dad! he did what he had to do in order to get sasuke back!" Ino spat with venom at her father.

Ino got up holding her bags of all her stuff.

" Please Ino don't leave we need you here at the flower shop!" Pleaded her mother.

" You don't need me there I'm moving with my friends I'm just so disgusted with both of you." Said Ino who walked passed her parents going for the door.

" Ino I demand you to get back here young lady!" Her father Inochi said.

She ignored him and left the house.

 _(Flash back End)_

* * *

Ino still was disgusted with her family she didn't even want to return to her home till her family undone the banishment on naruto.

Kiba stood there with a grim expression on his face while his dog akamaru whimpered.

He even remembered the argument he had with his mother.

( Flash Back Kiba's house)

* * *

"Kiba Don't you dare leave!" His mother Tsume commanded while his sister stood there.

he ignored his mother while he and akamaru were packing.

" Kiba!" She shouted.

" I'm leaving because of what you've done! why!? just why!? did you banish my friend!" Kiba shouted back at his mother.

" Because of what he did to you at the exams and of how he injured saskuke uchiha!" She replied.

" Do you think I give a rat's ass if he defeated me at the exams!?. No I don't! and as for the uchiha I don't give a damn about him either! he defected our village naruto returned him back to konoha and yet you had the nerve to banish him for doing his job!" Kiba yelled with a angry expression as he started walking to the door while akamaru followed him.

" Kiba... please don't go" Pleaded his sister Hana.

" I'm sorry sister but I have too I won't come back until mom thinks about what she's done." He said to his sister as he walked to the door leaving and his dog followed him leaving his mother in a shock reaction.

 _( Flash Back End)_

* * *

Kiba pat akamaru's head while his dog could only look at him sadly.

The only rookies who didn't leave their families were shino , choji and shikamaru because their parents had not part in banishing naruto.

Some were sad yet still missing their blonde friend and hyuuga heiress.

All the rookies wondered where and what naruto and hinata were doing as they looked at the picture of the two.

 _" Naruto ... Hinata please be safe where ever you guys are..."_ Thought all the Rookies

Tsunade has even changed as well when ever someone bad mouths or celebrates that naruto is gone she would have them arrested by anbu and taken to ibiki. She was doing her paper work not once she has been drinking any sake she has been remembering her meeting with the fire daimyo.

( Flash Back)

* * *

"Fire Lord daimyo?" She looked at him.

" Yes tsunade?" he replied sipping his tea.

"You think Naruto will return to konoha after what happened to him?" Asked Tsunade.

" Tsunade I'm sure he will return besides konoha is his home." The daimyo said sternly

" I hope your right..." She said after she sighed.

 _( Flash Back End)_

* * *

Tsunade couldn't just sit there and just wait so she looked up from her paper work.

" Shizune!" She shouted

" Tsunade-sama?" she asked while she looked at her mentor.

" Go gather the rookies and their jonin except sakura... bring kakashi as well." She said.

" Right away tsunade-sama!" She ran off to go gather the others.

Tsunade turned to a picture of Naruto.

 _" I'm going to make things right I'm going to find you gaki... "_ She thought looking at the picture.

( 6 Days later at the Bijugakure no Sato, Village Hidden)

Hinata and the others were still waiting for Naruto and the others to return it was daylight in the village.

" The Shodaime Jinchukage is back!" yelled a villager causing Hinata Karin Gaara Yugito and Killer Bee to run at the gate.

" Hello everyone!" Shouted Naruto.

" Naruto-Kun!" Shouted Hinata who ran and hugged him.

" Hinata-chan!" he hugged her back.

" I missed you so!" she said with happy tears.

" I've missed you too everyone meet our new jinchuurki friends Yagura the sanbi , Roshi the yonbi, Han the gobi , Utataka the rokubi, and Fuu the Nanabi!" Naruto shouted while his villagers cheered and smiled meeting the new jinchuurki

" And meet some friends I've met in wave Tazuna and Inari! they will help you all rebuild the village tazuna is the carpenter!"Naruto shouted while Tazuna and Inari waved at the villagers while they waved at them back.

"And meet Hotaru utakata's student she will stay with us all well!" Naruto said as she waved and stood by her master utakata who was blowing bubbles.

" Tazuna as your Jinchukage you are in charge of the construction of my village and rebuilding of it!" Said Naruto with a smile.

The older man smiled as he and Inari started working with the villagers to begin the building of their village

Naruto turned to all 8 jinchuurki and Hinata.

" You guys lets find a place to do a meeting and discuss our new plans for the village and plans for our war in three years." Naruto said as he walked while they followed him to the tower and building of the jinchukage.

( The Council Meeting room)

The meeting room was cleaned off and was put into shape there was a big rounded table with chairs around it while everyone took their seat Hinata sat next to naruto on his left while Killer Bee was on his left.

" Alright guys... since we are now united and gathered... its time we do this meeting..." Said Naruto while everyone took their seats.

" Lets introduce ourselves first... you all already know me I am Naruto Uzumaki the kyuubi." Naruto said with a smile.

" I am Hinata Hyuuga former Hyuuga heiress of the hyuuga clan." She said with a sweet smile.

" I am Gaara the container of the Ichibi ." Gaara said as he took a glance at Fuu.

" Yugito Nii it is nice to meet all of you I am the container of the Nibi" Yugito said.

" Yagura Former mizukage of kiri I am the jailer of the sanbi" Yagura said while he bowed.

" Roshi the container of the Yonbi nice to meet all of you young people" Roshi said while Han nodded.

" I am Han... the container of the Gobi." the tall man said sternly while his furnace blew steam.

" Utakata the rokubi" He said while he blew bubbles.

" I am the nanabi Fuu! nice to meet all of you!" Fuu said with a warm smile on her face.

" Yo Hey Ho! I am the Hachibi Killer bee!" Killer bee rapped causing everyone to sweat drop.

" That's everyone now lets begin our meeting on some new plans... for war and our village." Stated Naruto while they nodded at him.

" We have encountered some of the akatsuki on my journey to find you all but I've sent them a little to warn them that we will kill them all in the next three years... and in three years all of us has to train together in order to defeat each member I've already have a spy on them to learn their weakness's and skills and to learn of the akatsuki leader." Said Naruto making everyone gasp.

" You have a spy? naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

" Yes and he's a member of the akatsuki he's a Uchiha." Naruto replied causing everyone's eyes to widen.

" But he's a Akatsuki member! do you think he can be trusted!?" Shouted Yagura and Gaara.

" Don't worry he won't be dumb enough to betray us besides he's a fellow former konoha ninja just like me and hinata... he won't do nothing." Naruto assured.

"Now for the three years all of us will train together and communicate with our tailed beasts maybe they could teach us and train us a few things." Stated Naruto causing the jinchuurki to widen their eyes at this idea.

 _" Naruto-Kun I will train with you even though I'm not jinchuurki... like you and the others_." Thought Hinata. ( AN: don't worry Hinata will get her wish soon she will become a jinchuurki of a wolf I've planned that)

" For now brothers and sisters lets just focus on our village and prepare for training so we can be ready for war.. we also need ninja's and anbu units..." Naruto said.

" All of you are now councilors of this village while I'm the jinchukage but in ranks all of you are jonin level." Naruto said.

" Naruto I will take the spot of leading a Anbu Unit" Said Yugito.

" Very well yugito-nee-chan you will be commander of your own Anbu unit." Naruto said while she smiled.

" I will become a Anbu Captain naruto-san" Said Utakata .

" Alright our ranks will increase for war... in three years all of us must be prepared." Naruto Said

" But Naruto-Kun what about the other shinobi countries that interfere in our war what of konoha?" Asked hinata.

" Don't worry in three years I will see what to do about konoha and the other shinobi countries... but first I have planned on going back on a trip to sound village." Naruto said causing gaara and hinata's eyes to widen

" Why go back to Sound?" Asked Gaara.

" Because there could be still some things Orochimaru-teme has hidden that we can use for our village I mean when we first got that and killed the snake-teme there was still stuff that could be userful I plan on using the forbidden seals he also holds but when I got there I stole some demon seals..." Naruto said Causing the jinchuurki and hinata's eyes to widen.

" I took those as well he wanted to use those demon seals to make his own jinchuurki for his village." Naruto said flatly.

" What kind of demons are they in the seals ?" Asked Han.

" Well I only took 5 demon seals one is a wolf demon seal , the 2nd is a crow demon seal , 3rd is Hawk seal and the 4th seal is Lunar Moth and the very last is a dragon seal..." Said Naruto while the others eyes widened while hinata had her eyes on the demon seals. ( AN: Yes I've revealed the demon seals to you guys but the question is who will take hold of one of the demon seals in the future chapters.)

4 hours later the meeting was over.

" This meeting is dismissed time to go eat dinner." Naruto said as he rose from his chair while the other jinchuurki started to leave Naruto was about to go until Hinata had stopped him.

" Naruto-kun..." She started.

" Yeah Hinata-chan?" He replied

" Could I train with you and go to war?" she asked.

" Why sure I don't see a problem with you helping out bu-" He was cut off as she grabbed one of the demon seals.

" I want a demon sealed into me."

 _To be Continued._

 **AN: Well that's it for chapter 6 now chapter 7 will appear soon now that the jinchuurki are finally together will hinata become a demon container or not lets find out in chapter 7 "The Howl of the Wolf" I got more plans in store for the story I might do the three year time skip in chapter 8 or 9. and the jinchuurki and Hinata will be OOC along with Naruto and Some Oc's will appear I've created... some wanted hinata's strong will guess what you got your wish because I will make her strong and bad ass she won't be the same hinata once she's a demon container. anyway review away I will post the chapter when ever its ready.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Well here is chapter seven like I promised hinata will become a jinchuurki a wolf jinchuurki will she be able to tame and control her tailed beast in this chapter? well find out and read away and yes since naruto has been away from hinata finding the other jinchuurki NaruHina moments will happen in this chapter. Might give this chapter 2,000 or 3,000 words**

 **Main Paring: NaruHina**

 **Second Paring: Gaara X Fuu.**

"Naruto"- Normal Talking.

 _" Dobe" - Thinking_.

 **" Fool'- Demon Talking.**

 _ **" Hell" Demon Thinking.**_

Chapter Seven: The Howl of the Wolf

* * *

"You want to be a jinchuurki!?" Naruto shouted with wide eyes while she nodded.

" I want to... be one" She said.

" But Hinata... are you sure you want to take that burden...?" Naruto Asked

" Its my choice to be one I want to be strong for you and I will obtain that position to be a demon container like you." She said with no regret in her voice while her eyes were filled with determination.

" I want to be strong to protect you Naruto-kun and I wish to fight with you in battle when we are at war against the akatsuki I also want to show the hyuuga clan and hiashi that I'm no longer the weak girl they use to know so please naruto-kun let me become a demon container like you and our brothers and sisters!" Shouted Hinata with determination hoping that he would let her carry the burden of becoming a jinchuurki.

Naruto stood there speechless at her words and vow of determination he couldn't help but bring a small smile arcoss his face.

" Alright Hinata but the other jinchuurki are going to know about this as well of what you want maybe I can get Karin's help seal the demon of your choosing inside you." Stated Naruto.

" We will place the seal on your stomach." he said sternly while she blushed a bit.

" I will ask Karin to help us with that for now... how about me and you take a look at our village" Naruto said with a smile while he grabbed her hand.

He and Hinata now were going outside to see the progress of their village.

While Naruto and Hinata were out the new jinchukage building they decided to look at their Bijugakure no Sato village.

Naruto and Hinata started walking holding hands as they walked causing hinata to only blush that she was holding naruto's hand.

" My village is growing..." Started Naruto.

Hinata nodded. " Yes it is Naruto-Kun we are still working in progress on the buildings and academy also the hospital while you were out going to get your brothers and sisters I had asked our people to install some stores for now like little stands until we rebuild their markets and stores." Stated Hinata.

" Break the Dam!" Yelled Yagura. while Naruto and Hinata looked up seeing the dam being taken apart.

" Release the river!" Yagura commanded.

The Dam had explosive seals on it as it exploded to release a giant tide of water.

The water fall was now full of water and now you could see fish coming down. The empty water ways now had clean fresh water since the village needed water.

Naruto could only smile now the villagers were happy to see that their water was now back and waterfall.

" Right now we need plants here... we need a garden time to get rid of those tumble weeds and dead trees!" Said a Villager. while three others nodded in agreement.

Gaara was still building more sand huts While Yagura checking on the water and inspecting it making sure it was clean by his side was Karin who had made sure the water wasn't poisoned or anything the water was clean.

Han and Roshi were helping the villagers build up on the academy. Fuu was flying with her wings to inspect the village to see if there was any help needed.

Killer Bee was rapping while he and inari were building a stand.

Jugo , Suigetsu ,Temari and Kankuro were on guard duty at the gate while Yugito went into the old Anbu HQ to see if there was anything that was intact.

" Well we still have lots of work to do for this village... I wonder if we could expand this village some how to make it bigger" Naruto wondered.

" Jinchukage-sama!" Shouted a female Villager while naruto and hinata turned towards the woman.

" Yes?" He replied back.

" Mister Tazuna wants to see you he said he has found a Vacant estate he wants you to come look at it." She said

" Alright i'll be right there hinata-chan lets go" Naruto said as he walked off going to see tazuna while she followed in tow.

( Else Where.)

In the East somewhere in the out skirts of Sound village that was in ruins.

Kabuto sat there still thinking of his plan for vengeance to avenge orochimaru he needed to do something to kill naruto he still hasn't gotten over orochimaru's death.

 _" Naruto Uzumaki you will pay for what you've done to orochimaru-sama and our village... but pretty soon I will gain revenge... and plot to destroy you"_ Thought kabuto with venom in his voice.

While he sat there in the tree's kabuto until he got up and began walking off.

Not a moment ago he was being watched he isn't aware of it.

 _" I must remain in exile if I want to pull off the ultimate plot for vengeance I will finish what orochimaru-sama started and that will be destroying konoha and maybe try to get a run in with the akatsuki and take them down as well"_ Thought Kabuto.

He was watched by a man with a black cloak with red clouds on it his face had a orange spiral mask on it.

" _Kabuto..."_ Thought the man with the mask on.

" Right Now... I might as well have to get sasuke... but I got a feeling that won't be easy... because I'm what's left of sound village..." Kabuto stated as he picked up his bag and started walking off he still wasn't aware the masked man of the akatsuki was watching him.

 _" So ... Kabuto planning to get sasuke and trying revenge to avenge orochimaru... I have a feeling someday you will be of great help to us in three years just you wait..."_ Thought the Masked man who had a dark smile behind his mask as he warped away.

( With Jiraiya at hidden hot water village)

The Old Perverted Toad Sannin was up in the village thinking of naruto he wondered if he could contact naruto with the toad summons and try to find where him and hinata are... but he is currently busy with his spy network.

" _Hmmmm_ " The Old Hermit thought. he's been expecting some reports about the akatsuki making their moves on the jinchuurki but instead he hasn't heard nothing but what surprised him was that from one of his reports that all the jinchuurki had vanished...

" _Gaki... where have you gone too...? my reports say that you and the other jinchuurki have vanished I guess that means hinata too..."_ Thought Jiraiya as he began writing a note to tsunade to let her know.

" However... I might head to konoha to see tsunade... because naruto and the other jinchuurki have vanished" Stated Jiraiya as he thought about the news of orochimaru's death..

 _(Flash Back)_

* * *

jiraiya had learned of his former team mate's death he was shocked and wondered who killed the snake sannin something jiraiya or sarutobi hiruzen couldn't do.

Three days after he learned he had got a letter from tsunade and boy the toad sannin eyes were wide as saucers when he read it naruto killed orochimaru and gaara was with him when it happened.

" NO FREAKING WAY! THAT GAKI DID THE IMPOSSIBLE HE KILLED OROCHIMARU!? NOT EVEN ME OR SARUTOBI-SENSEI COULD KILL THE BASTARD!" He shouted when he kept reading the letter she sent him.

 _( Flash Back End)_

* * *

" Naruto where ever you are... I hope your ok... I will keep looking for you... but I want to keep my eyes and ears on the akatsuki as well incase they are planning something..." Jiraiya said as he grabbed his bag heading to konoha.

( Back in Bijugakure no Sato village in the afternoon)

Naruto and Hinata along with temari and roshi were cleaning out the vacant estate tazuna found for him.

" We are almost done here guys... the place is almost spotless." Said Naruto.

Hinata mopped the floors while roshi was sweeping the hall ways of the estate.

The Estate was a big compound big enough for a clan to settle in but this place is going to be housed for the jinchuurki there was 20 bed rooms, 9 bathrooms, a super large training area located at the back of the estate along with a dead garden and dead trees. There was a basement that's half full of old stuff and seals plus scrolls, besides the basement is a armory with a forge that hasn't been used in decades, a dining room that Is decent yet nice for a family to enjoy on the right side of the dining room is a kitchen with 12 tables and 9 stools around the tables which is set up properly while there two stoves next to the stoves is two large refrigerators big enough to store food in.

" This place will be big enough for Us to live in we will need a house keeping..." Said Fuu who now entered in the estate along with her was utakata yagura and gaara.

" Hey Fuu-San" Hinata said with a smile while she waved at the green haired girl.

Gaara was staring at fuu with a light smile on his face while naruto noticed his look and grinned as the blonde walked over to were the ichibi was.

" Well gaara i didn't know you was interested in her." Whispered naruto who smirked causing gaara to blush hoping fuu didn't notice it.

" Naruto..." he said sternly while naruto stopped teasing him.

 **" Don't deny it... brat you like nanabi's container do you?"** Stated shukaku who grinned while gaara blushed again. ( AN: Just showing a hint of gaara x fuu i will try making more moments of the two.)

" Shut up!" Gaara said to shukaku in his mind scape while the sand raccoon laughed sheepishly.

" What brings you guys here anyway?" Asked Naruto.

" Oh we just came to help since this place will be our new house" Said Yagura.

" Where's the others?" Asked Roshi

" Oh Yugito Han and Bee will be here soon there are on their way as we speak." Utakata spoke as he blew some bubbles.

" Cool So brother gaara how you like your new home?" Asked Temari while he nodded in response.

Not a moment later yugito han and bee now arrived at their new home.

" Nice place.. i can't wait to sleep in a room of my own." Said Yugito.

" Such a nice sanctuary for us jinchuurki to live in..." Stated Han who folded his arms.

" This gon be a nice crib for the Bee to chill at if ya feel me!" Said bee in his rapping tone while everyone sweat dropped at his words.

" Naruto-Kun could we go see Karin?" Asked Hinata.

" Oh yeah! you guys can take over and finish cleaning me and hinata-chan got to see Karin-san!" Naruto replied while he took her hand and was walking to the door.

" When will you be back?" Asked Gaara.

" Not sure but i will be back before the moon rises." He said while everyone had confused looks.

" You do know there is suppose to be a full moon tonight? Said Yugito.

" Oh i know that and i will be back as promised!" He shouted as he and hinata had left while the others went back into setting up their house.

At the infirmly sand huts where Karin was for now.

the Red headed girl was brushing looking at some documents and old files since she was going to be a scientist and doctor at hinata's hospital she adjusted her glasses until she met two visitors at her sand hut.

" Hey Karin-San!" Said Hinata who waved at the red headed teen.

" Hinata-sama and Naruto-Sama!" She smiled as she walked to them.

The three hugged each other as they looked at one another.

" What can i do for you at this afternoon?" She said as she adjusted her glasses again.

" Naruto-Kun." She said while he nodded.

He pulled out all 5 of the demon scrolls while he turned to Karin and said. " Hinata-chan wishes to be a jinchuuriki." He stated while the red head looked at hinata with shock.

" Hinata-sama you sure you want to do this?" Karin asked with a hint of worry.

" I want it... to protect Naruto-kun our friends and our villagers..." She said with determination.

" Which one you want hime?" Naruto asked while she turned to the scrolls.

She saw 5 symbols with the demons that was sealed in the seals.

" I want" She stopped as she looked from wolf seal to dragon seal.

She now pointed at the wolf seal.

" I want the demon wolf seal..." She said looking at it.

" Karin can you read the document for the demon wolf seal?" Asked Naruto.

" Sure naruto-sama" she replied as she took hold of the information for the seal and was now reading it.

" In order to preform the demon wolf sealing you must start the wolf sealing ritual at the strike of midnight while the moon is full the sealing of the wolf will cause unknown side effects be sure to use chakra chains to hold down the new container of the wolf demon named Kongiku the process of the sealing will be done the pain is temporary." Karin said as she was going to read the next part of the sentence. ( AN: I wonder if the name kongiku is a good name for the wolf demon i know some of you wanting to know will it be a girl demon? well you will find out sorry if i didn't describe the wolf demon sealing enough.)

Naruto turned to hinata who didn't look scared of what kind of sealing she will have to go through.

" Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked while she nodded.

" When do you want to do this naruto-sama?" Asked Karin.

" At midnight we start the ritual since yugito did say a full moon suppose to happen." Said Naruto.

" I hope your ok with this hinata-sama but I will prepare for you... where could we do the sealing naruto-sama?" Asked Karin.

" Hmm... I'm thinking about that now... where could the sealing take place we cant do it in the village..." Said Naruto.

" I think your right we should do it somewhere safe and away from the village.." Karin said while hinata nodded.

 _" I think its best to do the sealing somewhere far from the village I'm scared what will happen if the demon tries to take control of her and she goes on a rampage... I might need the others to help me try to tame the beast within her"_ Thought Naruto who was worried about the sealing and for what hinata will go through.

" Hinata-chan lets go out of the village to go find the others ok.." Said Naruto while she nodded.

" Karin lets go out side the village really far from it to do the sealing i'll send a shadow clone to go get some of my brothers and sisters to help with the sealing knowing cases like this will be hard." Said Naruto while she nodded grabbing the wolf seal and document.

Naruto sent one shadow clone to his estate to tell his jinchuurki family to assist him in the sealing of the wolf demon kongiku.

Deep Down Naruto he was worried for hinata knowing the demon might have intentions on controlling hinata to go on a purge but was praying that this sealing would go easy.

Out Side of the village it was indeed getting dark. indeed the sealing had to take place somewhere far from the village Karin and naruto began to prepare waiting for the other jinchuurki to come help with the sealing of the 8 tailed demon wolf. ( AN: Yes the demon wolf has 8 tails I wanted that to happen. I almost wanted her to be a gobi or yonbi wolf but hachibi seems alright)

7 minutes later All the jinchuurki were there and was prepared.

" Naruto..." Started Gaara while naruto turned to the red headed sand nin.

" Yes.. I will explain why I'm making hinata a jinchuurki but right now its time to prepare you guys have everything we need." Said Naruto sternly while they nodded.

Hours later it was now eleven thirty hinata had chakra chains on her legs and hands as she laid flat on the ground Karin took hold of the seal while naruto stood by her the 8 jinchuuriki had to prepare in case hinata loses control yagura had his staff out while the others were getting ready.

Hinata's shirt was lifted up as Karin began writing the seal on her exposed skin on her stomach the seal would activate on the strike of midnight the moon would start the sealing of the 8 tailed demon wolf kongiku.

" Now all we need to do is have her look into the moon when its up that's when the seal will activate" Karin said grimly still worried as she glanced at hinata.

" Hinata... look up at the moon its almost midnight... its eleven fifty right now" Said Karin while the lavender eyed girl stared up at the sky seeing the moon in her eye view.

10 Minutes now... the moon was out and was full the seal was starting to activate while hinata kept staring at the moon she saw a visage of the wolf demon that mirrored the moon the wolf eyed hinata while she vanished. Karin saw the seal in the scroll started moving as she opened it wide much the everyone their eyes widened at the sight that greeted them the wolf was emerging from the scroll and was being forced into hinata the wolf's fur was white and had purple markings all over its coat and face the 8 tails lashed out while the wolf was growling and snarling as it was being sent into hinata still the lavender eyed hyuga screamed in pain as if she was being ripped apart by pure chakra she screamed as her eyes were changing from lavender to dark violet purple. The 8 tailed wolf was sealed into her but changed the hyuga girl as hinata was oozing with chakra so powerful that everyone could feel it she howled like a real wolf as her features changed in the sealing process after she howled the chakra she raised died down a bit as she went unconscious her eyes returned to lavender before she passed out. ( AN: I know the sealing I did was terrible i'll admit i'll do better next time I hope you guys are happy that hinata has a new power)

Naruto Karin and the jinchuurki walked over to the passed out hyuga girl to see was she alright but her appearance did change hinata had purple like fang marks on her face where here eyes were she even had a purple diamond on her forehead.

" Hinata-chan?" Started Naruto who glanced at his lover.

" Is it over?" Asked Utakata

" It looks like it..." Said Roshi.

" Well looks like hinata-chan has became one of us!" Said Fuu who was smiling.

" I wonder what will her reaction will be when she she's her appearance..." Muttered Yugito.

" I hope Young Hinata made the right choice choosing this path..." Said Han. while yagura nodded.

" Lets get her home she needs rest but we still need to watch her in case the wolf demon tries to control her." Said Karin who adjusted her glasses.

" Karin's right lets do it now." Said Yugito.

Naruto walked over to hinata and picked her up in a bridal style as he took the chakra chains off her and carried her home.

( Hinata's Mind Scape.)

Hinata now woke up in her own mind scape while she looked around as she saw a giant cage infront of her.

 **" Well Well Well my container is finally awaken and must be eager to meet me?"** Said a female voice in her mind.

" Who said that?!" Asked Hinata who glanced at the cage.

 **"Well Pup I said that why don't you take a better look in my cage?"** Said the Giant Wolf demon.

Hinata stood up and glanced at the cage and saw who shocked her in her view was a giant wolf with 8 tails with a white fur coat and purple markings on the demon's body.

" Are you..." Hinata said but the wolf demon finished for her.

 **" I am Kongiku Pup the 8 tailed wolf demon pleasure to meet you... whom might you be?"** Asked the Wolf demon with a fanged grin that could make kurama smile.

" So... I am your jailor Hinata Hyuga former konoha ninja..." Hinata said as she bowed to her new furry friend.

 **" Hinata such a pretty name there pup me and you got lots to talk about."** The wolf demon said with a smile.

 _To be Continued._

 **AN: Not sure if I could be proud of this chapter or not but at least I finished it I've been reading your reviews I know you guys are pleased at the fact that I made hinata a jinchuurki and you requested to make her a little powerful don't worry because I have plans for hinata and her new found power I will confirm kongiku's powers in chapter 8 or chapter nine because in chap 8 or 9 I might pull the time skip for the beginning of the jinchuurki vs akatsuki. And Yes I might do more konoha scenes in chap 8 its time I bring forth the Oc's I've planned on for the story I will await your reviews and thoughts for this chapter stay tuned for this story cuz I'm gonna make it more awesome and fun chapter 8 is coming when its ready. and if you have any questions feel free to message me Oh wait... I might as well leave this teaser for my future story maybe a dark version of jinchuurki of the west or jinchuurki civil war.**

 _Teaser: Jinchuurki Civil War_

" My brothers and sisters we will no longer be treated like monsters we will show the world who are the real monsters are we will take a stand if the humans of this would won't accept us for who are then we will show them our wrath!" Said Naruto who had kyuubi eyes glowing red while Hinata stood by his right and on his left was Itachi.

" If the ninja shinobi alliance wants to rid of us so bad then we will put them in their place!" Said Naruto while gaara and the other jinchuurki nodded and had dark smiles.

( In Kumo desert where the war of the jinchuurki took place against the shinobi alliance)

Killer Bee and Yugito fought The Raikage and the kumo forces.

Yagura fought the mizukage Mei using his sanbi power. While Utakata was fighting kiri ninja's

Han and Roshi were fighting Onoki and his granddaughter.

Fuu fought her village and nin's

Hinata was fighting team 8 in her wolf demon cloak as she broke kiba's neck with her tail while shino laid in a pool of blood by her claws as her kurenai and neji clashed at her. ( AN: Yes she has kongiku again in this story)

Itachi flew in the air with his crow wings fighting sasuke as he tossed a black fire ball at his brother. ( AN: I always wanted itachi to be a jinchuurki so he's a crow like jinchuurki.)

Gaara was dealing with temari and kankuro as he put his former siblings in a sand burial.

Now it was Naruto vs Tsunade.

" I hated for this to end like this Naruto... but I guess I have no other chance..." She said grimly as she got in a stance to fight her former godson.

" Well i'll have you know now tsunade I didn't want this to happen but you forced my hand to do this to you and konoha." Naruto stated as he formed a rasengan.

Both Of them clashed and the war kept going on.

Jinchuurki Civil War.

( AN: I will write it after this story is completed.)

 **AN: Well that's the teaser I will show the dark version of jinchuurki of the west in chapter 8 I will show the teaser tell me your thoughts for the teaser for jinchuurki civil war.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Well here it is chapter 8 I know you guys are expecting great things to happen in this chapter I will confirm kongiku's powers since I own her and not own Naruto , and I will let the Oc's come in this chapter don't know how many words I'll write but maybe around 6,000 or 8,000 if I'm able to do it just to make this chapter longer I will post the chapter when it reaches to 5,000 words but in chapter nine or ten I plan on having the time skip ready the war.. I might do like a summit war in chapter 10 or chapter 12. The Tailed Beasts will also train their containers new powers and new skills as for hinata I got something special for her when she awakens her true power. Naruto and his Jinchuurki brothers and sisters are going to awaken their true jutsu and power. I hope you guys are enjoying this story review away and at the end of the chapter I will show the teaser for my dark version of jinchuurki of the west called "Wrath Of The Jinchuurki Of The West" ok don't forget to review or message me for questions.**

Chapter Eight: The Training From The Tailed Beasts.

* * *

4 Days later in the Bijugakure no Sato village sealing of the 8 tailed wolf hinata was in a comatose she hasn't wakened up in 4 days while Naruto stood by her side of the bed glancing at her sleeping form as he kissed her forehead and walked out going to the living room of the estate of the jinchuurki manor.

" How is she?" Asked Fuu looking at Naruto while gaara and yagura was by her.

" She's still out not sure how long will she stay sleep but I hope she wakes up soon" Said Naruto as he looked down.

" I'm sure hinata-san will be fine naruto she's strong just have faith in her.." Stated Yagura while gaara nodded in agreement.

" Well maybe your right I will have faith in her I'm heading to the jinchukage building I might do a mission." Said naruto while he was on his way to the door leaving the estate.

Naruto was indeed in his office in the window looking at the sight of his beloved village still being built all he could see from his window was happy villagers while tazuna and inari are now upgrading the gate of the village and putting up the name of it on the gate.

 _"Might need to speak to the jinchuurki council we need more villagers... we need more items that could be of use to this village"_ Thought Naruto as he thought about Sound Village.

 _"Maybe that snake-teme probably has more stuff at his village that I could use and maybe more people he has hidden maybe I should send a team but I'm not going this time I will entrust someone this mission I can't send any or our brothers and sisters... out there knowing the akatsuki might ambush them or worse capture them and take their tailed beasts... I think I should go and take Karin Suigetsu and Jugo since those three know more about orochimaru's village."_ Thought Naruto while he had a hand under his chin.

" I will entrust Gaara to watch over the village along with the rest of our brothers and sisters." Naruto said.

" _I'm going to pay Karin a visit and ask her what does she know of orochimaru's secrets to his village and the people he has abducted... and kept them locked away_." Thought Naruto who glanced at the sand hut area where Karin was.

At the Sand Hut medic area.

"Hmmm" Started Karin while she was reading some of orochimaru's documents on the demon sealed beasts and healing jutsu documents. ( AN: Don't worry I might put more demon seals in this story since someone wants a lion jinchuurki)

" These healing jutsu documents could be very useful for our hospital once it's built we could heal our patients and villagers and since I will be a scientist I could invent something for this village and for our future war against the akatsuki." She said reading the next document.

" I hope Hinata-chan will be alright... she hasn't wakened up in 4 days from what I heard.." Said Karin while she adjusted her glasses.

" Karin." Said Naruto who was at her door way.

" Naruto-sama?" Asked Karin who turned to see the blonde boy there.

" I have a question for you." he said.

" Ok what's the question?" she replied with a brow raised.

" Can you tell me everything about sound village." he said while she had a confused look.

" Sure... but what's important about sound village now?" She asked.

" Well I might want to make a trip there again and find more of orochimaru's secrets and people that could grow our village and I was hoping that you ,suigetsu and jugo knew anything the snake bastard has." Naruto stated.

" But however I want to see can I rely on you jugo and suigetsu to do this mission for me I can't leave this village again I have to watch hinata and help her tame her tailed beast. And also need to do some work in this village since I am the jinchukage..." Stated Naruto while he stroked his chin.

" But why rely on us?" Karin replied with a confused look.

" Because you three know of orochimaru's sound village more than I do I only went there once because we were going to kumo and the snake teme caught us so me and gaara had no choice in the matter to fight him and kabuto and other sound Anbu." Naruto said grimly as he remembered that day.

 _(Flash Back)_

* * *

 _Sound Attack Naruto and Gaara vs Orochimaru , Kabuto and Sound Anbu forces._

 _RASENGAN!" Yelled Naruto with fury that Orochimaru readied his sword going to stab Naruto._

 _Naruto flipped over orchimaru and slammed the rasengan down on the snake's back while orchimaru cringed being forced into the ground in a small crater of much force from the rasengan._

 _Orochimaru struggled as he snarled at naruto he was going to swipe his sword at naruto but naruto kicked the blade out of his hand disarming him._

 _Knowing little orochimaru opened his mouth revealing snake like tongues come out his mouth going to bite naruto's face naruto jumped back as he got in stance._

 _" You are strong... yet i am surprised you haven't used any of your kyuubi chakra like i expected you to use" Orochimaru with a smug smile rubbing his back where the rasengan impacted._

 _ **" He's right Kit you haven't been using any of my chakra i can feel shukaku's container using his power why not use any of mine?"** Kyuubi said._

 _" Because i don't want to loose control of myself when i use your chakra that's the one reason why i won't use it yet if necessary" Naruto said in his mind scape at his fox_

 _ **"Kit at least use my chakra just this one time"** Kyuubi asked wanting to see orochimaru fear his power._

 _" I won't use your power i will only use it for incase of emergencies i could beat orochimaru-teme without your power." he shot back at his fox in the mindscape while the fox scoffed._

 _Orochimaru leaped over to grab his sword as he made the blade extend to stab naruto. While Naruto was in 2.2 speed slow motion avoiding the blade as he tossed a kunai at the snake sannin._

 _Orochimaru quickly retracted the blade and defected the kunai as he made it extend again to pierce naruto._

 _" You can't dodge that forever kyuubi-brat!" He shouted as he lunged forward to stab naruto._

 _Naruto back flipped trying to avoid the deadly sword._

 _"Lets see can you dodge these!" He sent our at least 6 snakes at the blonde coming from his right arm._

 _Naruto quickly pulled out another kunai and cut each of the snakes head off until the kusanagi sword extended its blade to aim right for naruto's chidori wound that is almost healed._

 _Much to Naruto before he could even recover or react he felt cold steel impaled his chidori wound as he looked down and saw the blade went into his flesh..._

 _His eyes widened as he looked back at orochimaru who was grinning like a mad man._

 _" I have you now... kyuubi-brat!" Orochimaru chuckled bringing the blade down a bit opening the chidori wound a little_

 _Gaara had now smashed kabuto into a tree with his sand shukaku paw_

 _" Nice try... you lost this fight if only i could kill you but where's the fun in that when i can make you suffer..." Gaara said while he still had kabuto against a tree with his sand paw of shukaku._

 _Kabuto said nothing he was unconscious stuck to a tree._

 _Naruto growled looking at Orochimaru with anger and rage as his demonic chakra flowed._

 _He grabbed the blade of the kusanagi and slowly took it out causing the snake sannin to look confused._

 _ **" You are a dead man Snake..."** Naruto said his voice was now kyuubi's._

 _"Heh big words for such a brat!" he extended the blade of his sword right back at naruto but was surprised that his sword was caught in a instant by one tail._

 _Naruto had vanished causing orochimaru to shudder_

 _" Where'd he go!?" Asked the snake sannin._

 _ **" Right behind you... snake bastard..."** Said Naruto in kyuubi's voice before orochimaru could even react naruto impaled the snake sannin with his bare hand that had claws._

 _Orochimaru cringed and winced when he saw a hole go through him and saw a hand with claws as naruto pulled his hand out and took orochimaru's sword out his hand._

 _"WH-" Before the snake man could say anything his face was punched by a chakra enhanced fist that send him flying to two buildings that punch was so powerful that it could put tsunade to shame._

 _Orochimaru cringed when he touched his face that was bruised and messed up a little he wanted to shed his skin but he was met by cold steel to his neck_

 _Naruto stood over orochimaru with the sword of kusanagi in his hand pointing the blade towards the snake's neck._

 ** _"All it takes is one slice to remove your head from your neck..." Naruto in kyuubi's voice said coldly._**

 _You ain't got the nerve! kyuubi-brat! you can't kill me that easily! deep down inside your still a foolish boy who will be forever treated a DEMON no one will love you! no one will ever accept you! it happens to those who carry a burden of the jinchuuriki! i know you're soft! you wouldn't kill!" Orochimaru snorted._

 _" **Try me and see what happens orochimaru-teme! i could kill you now when i still have the chance! to avenge sarutobi-jji!" Naruto shouted while his voice is mixed with kyuubi's**_

 _" You will never kill me! I WILL BE THE ONE THAT K-" He was cut off as Naruto swiped the sword across orochimaru's neck beheading the snake while his body fell in limp blood gushed out the sannin's neck._

 _" **You talk too much snake -teme i just ended your life already... I'm sure konoha will thank me for killing someone like you but now that doesn't matter anymore your dead now." Naruto said in kyuubi's voice holding orochimaru's sword as he looked at it.**_

 _" **Hope you don't mind i keep this sword" Naruto said as he sheathed the sword of kusanagi.**_

 _Gaara could only look in shock as he saw his brother "killed" someone for the first time_

 _Naruto grabbed orochimaru's body and ripped it to pieces with his claws and tossed it in a shed only to put it on fire to burn away orochimaru's body and remains._

 _As for Orochimaru's head Naruto knew konoha would send ninja's here to see what happened here so he sticked the snake sannin's head to a stick and placed it on the ground as a note that he killed orochimaru._

 _With that Naruto returned to normal his eyes were blue again but his body was covered in orochimaru's blood._

 _" Naruto!" Gaara said as he was going to catch the blonde since naruto passed out._

 _8 minutes after orochimaru's death._

 _Naruo cracked opened his eyes only to see gaara in his vision._

 _" G-Gaara?" he said while the red headed boy nodded._

 _" Are you ok naruto...?" asked gaara._

 _Y-Yeah... i feel a little fine... where's orochimaru-teme did he get away..." Naruto said while gaara paled._

 _" You don't remember do you...?" the red headed boy said.._

 _" Remember what?" Naruto asked while gaara pointed to the head of orochimaru who was on a stick which caused naruto 's eyes to go wide in horror._

 _"WHA-WHAT HAPPENED TO-" Naruto shouted but was cut off by gaara._

 _" You did that naruto..."_

 _"Wait... i did that... i killed orochimaru!?"He asked in horror._

 _Gaara nodded in fear._

 _Naruto looked at himself he was covered in orochimaru's blood he even smelled it knowing it was the snake sannin's blood._

 _" We need to get out of here naruto konoha nins might come here to see what you did..."_

 _" Lets not go yet.. we are going to free a few people before we go..." Naruto said taking off his orange clad outfit that was covered in orochimaru's blood._

 _"Naruto what about him?" Gaara pointed at the unconscious kabuto._

 _" Leave him be... I'm sure the konoha nins will take him to custody" Naruto said as he walked into orochimaru's base when gaara followed but was soon stopped by Sound Anbu. ( AN: I had to add this part to make it like a massacre like have all of the sound anbu killed.)_

 _" NOOOOOO!" Exclaimed a Sound Anbu Captain while him and a few other anbu sqauds could only gasp in horror seeing their leader killed by a former konoha nin and former suna nin._

 _"Looks like we aren't alone naruto..." Gaara said as he prepared some sand from his gourd._

 _" Guess these sound nin's want to throw there lives away too?" Replied Naruto coldly as he unsheathed the sword of kusanagi._

 _" Listen up sound anbu nin's it's best you leave us alone and we spare your lives.. but if you continue to attack us then you die." Naruto said threating them._

 _" You killed orochimaru-sama we will avenge his death!" Shouted a Sound Anbu who now charged at the two._

 _"O-OI WAIT" shouted the sound anbu captain._

 _While the sound anbu nin charged at naruto with a kunai before he could do a battle cry the sound nin was stabbed in the heart by a extended blade from the sword of kusanagi. ( AN: Remember how the sword looks the sword isn't double edged in the anime instead its a katana like in the manga.)_

 _" K-KILL THEM" Shouted a Sound Anbu lieutenant as him and a few other sound anbu nin charged at gaara and naruto_

 _Gaara did his sand burial while naruto extended the blade of kusanagi and slashed 17 sound anbu with it in one swoop._

 _Screams will filled in the air while blood was being sprayed gaara tossed sand stars at a group of sound anbu nin's killing them in the process while naruto slashed and stabbed more sound anbu nin's with orochimaru's sword he killed more than gaara._

 _"AAAAHH!" Screamed a Anbu Sound Nin who was crushed by sand from gaara while another screamed being stabbed through the back from orochimaru's sword while naruto slashed another sound anbu with it._

 _The Anbu captain of sound stood there speechless at the bloodlust seeing his squad and many other squads were massacred by two jinchuurki he dropped his kunai and started running like hell naruto saw the captain run as he quickly intercepted him._

 _"P-Please I beg you to spare me just have mercy on me!" Pleaded the Captain looking at naruto with dread._

 _" Why should I? are you afraid of death?" Naruto said with a cold tone looking at the sound anbu captain with a hint of disgust and coldness in his blue eyes._

 _" I-I was just following orochimaru-sama's orders! have mercy on me please!" He pleaded with tears._

 _" How about **No** " Said Naruto coldly while he impaled the captain with orochimaru's sword causing the sound nin to only cough blood._

 _A few more Sound Anbu squads and elites appeared going to attack naruto but was cut off by a big wave of sand coming from gaara._

 _" Don't you dare try to attack naruto." Gaara said coldly while he formed sand spikes and fired them at the sound anbu killing them off._

 _Two Sound Anbu lieutenants appeared armed with swords coming towards gaara but was beheaded by naruto with the sword of kusanagi._

 _4 Sound Anbu captains and their squads were now armed with bigger weapons such as spears katana's and bows and arrows._

 _" Alright men today we defend sound village and avenge Lord Orochimaru-sama kill the demon's!" Said the head captain who was armed with a halberd and bow with 17 arrows._

 _" Alert the other captains and warn the Anbu commander immediately from orochimaru's hideouts we need all forces to kill the demons! send Word to our commander!" Shouted the Anbu Captain who was armed with two kunai's. while the messenger anbu guard ran off to go alert the other captains and commander._

 _It was then the Head Captain and his three other captains arrived at the massacre they brought at least 200 hundred anbu's with them._

 _" So there's more to kill?" Gaara said while killer intent leaked from him._

 _Naruto cleaned the blood off his new sword while he glanced at the army of anbu that was now glaring at him and gaara he wasn't afraid of them or intimidated._

 _" Naruto Uzumaki container of the kyuubi and Gaara container of the ichibi surrender now or die!" Shouted the Head Captain while him and his men were armed ready to attack._

 _" You both have caused a lot of destruction in our village and has killed our lord both of you will face death today!" Shouted another captain who was next to the head captain._

 _" We don't have to surrender... just stay out of our way and we don't have to make this fight anymore bloodier." Said Naruto with no emotion while he glanced at the head captain._

 _" We aren't letting you go that easily!" Shouted the Anbu lieutenant._

 _" Submit to death you demons!" Shouted the 3rd Anbu captain who held an Axe and kunai._

 _" Well I warned you guys not to get in our way we might as well **kill** you guys too." Naruto said coldly while he was now coated with red chakra._

 _" Prepare to be buried in sand..." Gaara said coldly but also smiled since shukaku in his mindscape grinned with bloodlust._

 _" ATTACK THEM!" Shouted the Head Captain while he and his men charged at them screaming with battle cries._

 _Half An Hour._

 _The Sound Anbu Forces were all killed off... nothing but bloody body parts heads rolled to the ground masks broken sand spikes that pierced some anbu nin's while some were buried in sand. The captains didn't even survive or the lieutenants there was only one that remained left alive and that was the head captain._

 _The Head Captain was badly wounded he was covered in blood and sword cuts coming from naruto he even lost his left arm fighting naruto._

 _" Had Enough Yet?" Naruto asked placing the sword of kusanagi in the head captain's chest twisting the blade deep._

 _The Head Captain coughed blood and had missing teeth from his fight with naruto while gaara took care of the captains._

 _" You may have defeated me... demon... but you won't be able to face our commander... I have underestimated you this is just impossible... me the head captain... killed at the hands of the kyuubi... we tried to avenge lord orochimaru-sama... but I guess our commander is all what's left of our sound anbu... she will succeed to kill you..." The Head Captain said while his last breath was drawn causing his body to go limp and his eyes rolled to the back of his head._

 _Naruto pulled the sword out of the man's chest and sheathed his new sword as he turned to gaara._

 _" Lets get out of here now free the prisoners and get the villagers we're taking them with us." Stated Naruto while Gaara nodded and walked off to go find the villagers and prisoners._

 _( Flash Back End.)_

* * *

"So I trust you three to go to all of sound's hideouts and take everything that once belonged too orochimaru and bring anyone that was once experimented or locked away understand they could be of good use for our village and for our army against the akatsuki in war." Naruto said.

" Go get Suigetsu and Jugo tell them to come to my office." Naruto said as he walked off to his jinchukage building while she nodded to do as her leader says.

Before Karin could even walk off she packed some things for her mission she had to be prepared she grabbed healing ointment , a kunai, her perfume , some paper bombs and poison paper but she grabbed extra healing ointment and placed it in her bag as she walked off to go find her comrade's.

A little later Suigetsu Karin and Jugo stood in naruto's office.

" Listen up you three I am sending the three of you on a important mission I am making Karin in charge of the mission." He said sternly.

" W-Why is she in charge!?" Asked Suigetsu while the red headed girl grinned adjusting her glasses.

" Because I trust this mission to her and you both will do as she says." Naruto said.

" Wh-Why thank you Naruto-sama I promise I won't let you down!" She said blushing and smiling

He smiled in return at her.

" Anyway this mission is you three will travel to sound village and find all of orochimaru's hideouts." Naruto said with his eyes closed while suigetsu and jugo widened their eyes.

" Why go back to sound boss?" Said Jugo while suigetsu nodded wanting to know why.

" Because orochimaru has more stuff hidden in his hideouts like scrolls, seals , rare types of jutsu that our village will need and find missing people there as well he probably has them locked up and sealed away in his hideouts so this mission is a C-Rank mission. But becareful because not all of sound's anbu are finished off their commander might be expecting me and gaara to come back so be very careful when you fight the anbu commander and Karin." Naruto said turning to her.

" Yes?" she replied.

Naruto grabbed his sword of kusanagi that once belonged to orochimaru and passed it to her.

" You will need this to defend yourself so take it on your mission I trust you with it." he said while she grabbed the blade and attached it to her waist.

" Do I really need this?" she asked looking at the sword.

" Yes you do incase there are more sound anbu there." He said with a light smile.

" Thanks Naruto-sama..." she bowed with a smile.

" You three be safe be sure to message me when you get to sound and tell me what've found I will send a shadow clone to your location." Naruto said as he rose from his chair out of his desk.

" Now you three got a mission to do don't let me down." he said smiling.

" We won't let you down!" They all said together as they left his office going to head to their mission to sound.

" Well those three are out on a mission now let me go check on hinata-chan and see has she woken up yet." Naruto said leaving his office going to the Jinchuurki Estate house.

( Somewhere Northwest of Sound village.)

In North West of Sound was a Anbu HQ that was heavily guarded with elite anbu sound nin's.

" Man the commander is very pissed she isn't happy not one bit..." Said a Sound Anbu Nin.

" Tell me about it... two jinchuurki killed off the head captain and took on 5 captains even murdered lord orochimaru even lord kabuto disappeared." Said Another Anbu sound nin.

" We are the last defense of Sound village... lord orochimaru is dead... lord kabuto is no where to be found the sound 4 and Kimimaro is dead at the hands of konoha nin's. Said the lieutenant.

" What are you fools doing be on guard who knows when the jinchuurki will attack us here next I'm going to see the captain and fill in a report for her." Said a Anbu captain with no mask as he had a eyepatch on his left eye.

They Anbu went on guard while the captain went to the commander's office.

he walked in the hall way greeting other anbu sound nin's as he turned right going to the next hall to find the commander's office he knocked on it.

" Come in..." Said a Female voice.

" Commander-sama..." He started as he bowed in respect to her.

" Any reports on the Two jinchuurki... the kyuubi and the Ichibi...?" She asked.

" Not so far... my lady... we haven't heard no reports we just sent some scouts to lord orochimaru's area... it appears to be that they have left..." Said the captain.

" Is that so.. well... pipe up the lieutenants and their men we are going to have meeting call the other captain that is in tower site B." She said as he bowed in respect and walked off.

The Sound Anbu commander was 7'5 she could be taller than Han her skin color was pale white and had scales exposed on her arms and hands she had 6 inch claws her eye color was red her hair color was snow white her breasts are D sized she was wearing anbu armor that colored grey she's at least 23 years old and on the side of her neck her curse mark was shown. ( AN: This is a OC I made up I will explain her back story.)

" Commander Indominus" Said her servant who now walked in her office.

" What is it you want?" She replied looking at the man

I've brought you some tea... like you wanted..." he said putting the cup of tea on her desk.

" Thank you Sosuke now go do what ever it is your doing I'm busy right now." She said while he bowed and walked away.

While he left she turned to the posters of naruto uzumaki and gaara.

" You both will pay... for what you've done to orochimaru-sama... just you wait... your not the only one who has a tailed beast inside you." She said.

 **" Your right ... there those two are in for a surprise since orochimaru has sealed me inside you."** Said a Female Voice in Indominus mind scape. ( AN: Yes... this Oc has a tailed beast in her too I will explain what tailed beast she has I created)

" it's time to start up the meeting with the lieutenants and my two captains that are my last defense..." indominus said as she flipped her long white hair.

She walked off grabbing her sword and cloak. ( AN: I promise I will explain Indominus's back story and her origin)

(Konoha in the afternoon)

In The Hokage office with Tsunade , shizune the rookies and their sensei's along with kakashi.

" Listen up I called you all here for a new mission..." the busty hokage started.

" What kind of new mission hokage-sama?" Asked Asuma.

" This mission will be a SS class mission." she said causing them to be confused.

"Is this mission a secret?" Asked Ten ten

" Yes it is... you all will find out where is naruto and hinata." Tsunade said causing everyone's eyes to widen.

" I heard from jiraiya and his spy network that naruto and hinata has vanished along with the jinchuurki your job is know of where they've been we must know if they're ok. Tsunade continued.

" The jinchuurki vanished too?" Asked Kakashi.

" Yes it appears to be all of the jinchuurki has vanished and left their villages in kiri the 4th mizukage yagura had vanished and left his position Mei Terumi is kiri's new mizukage after he left I think they know of the akatsuki coming for them yet Naruto and Hinata vanished along with them and they are no where to be found." Said Tsunade.

" If the jinchuurki has left what the akatsuki are suppose to do now?" Said Gai.

" I have no idea what they are suppose to do... we will wait and see what they're planning jiraiya has his eyes and ears on the akatsuki as we speak." Said Tsunade who took a sip of her sake.

" But we have to know for sure that naruto and hinata are ok... I hope kami has protected them from any danger after the sound massacre from naruto and gaara." Tsunade said still horrified of the massacre she heard.

" You all go to your mission go to wave first and find out have naruto and hinata were there or not." She said looking at them as the rookies and their sensei's bowed to her.

" You think he will come back... tsunade-sama?" Asked Shizune who was holding her pig.

" I Hope the gaki hasn't changed... I don't care if the council not liking the idea to check on naruto this is their fault we lost so many alliances..." Stated Tsunade while shizune nodded understanding the point.

" Jiraiya is on his way here he's in the fire county not far from here I want to speak to him and might send him to find naruto if the rookies or their sensei's can't find the gaki." Said Tsunade rubbing her temples.

 _" Gaki where ever you and hinata have vanished I hope the both of you are alright..."_ Thought Tsunade.

( Back in Bijugakure no Sato village The Jinchuurki Estate)

In Hinata's mind Scape.

" So... Kongiku-San... tell me who was your previous container...? Hinata asked the giant wolf demon.

 **" You sure you want to know of my former container... young pup... she was the best she was the wolf sage... I will tell you my past."** Said the Wolf in her cage.

 **" My Past with my former container started 30 years ago..."** The Wolf said

 _( Flash Back Kongiku's Past.)_

* * *

 _30 years ago somewhere in a village called Lunargukure (AN: Meaning Lunar Village.)_

 _Lunargukure No Sato Village was a peaceful small village._

 _It is known that whenever the moon was full on the blackest night the 8 tailed Wolf Kongiku would be seen on the new moon or full moon until now she was sealed into a baby girl by the wolf sages of lunargukure and that baby girl was named Nana. (AN: Couldn't think of a better name so I thought nana would be a cute name.)_

 _Nana cried on the night she was born she was tainted with the wolf demon's features the lunarkage was her god father since her family had abandoned nana to carry such a burden to have a tailed beast inside her._

 _4 Years later Nana was 4 years old she was raised by the lunarkage and wolf sages who placed the beast inside her._

 _Nana was walking in the village heading to the lunarkage building until the villagers casted glares at the little girl._

 _Nana had blue eyes and white hair her skin color is more like hinata's._

 _Nana looked at the villagers sadly as they turned away from her even the kids didn't like her because their parents told them to stay away from nana._

 _She always wanted to know why does the village hate her so much she hasn't done anything to them she had always been alone the lunarkage and the 2 wolf sages raised her._

 _" Why does everyone hate me...?" She started with a tear._

 _" Its not like I've done anything..." She said sadly looking at the kids play in a school yard she wished she was over there to play with the kids but was scared they would reject her and bully her._

 _Behind her was two wolf sages who looked sadly at her._

 _" You really think it was the right thing to seal the 8 tailed wolf into this girl...? Said the Female Wolf sage who is in her 30's_

 _" It's not like we had a choice..." Said the Male Wolf sage who is in his mid 20's_

 _" I mean after what we and the other sages did her parents didn't even want her so we had to take care of her the school won't accept her so we home school her instead..." Said the Female Wolf Sage._

 _" Lets speak to the lunarkage... and see if... we could try getting her a friend..." Said the female wolf sage she walked off while the male wolf sage followed_ _._

 _Nana had entered in the lunarkage's building as she saw some guards scowling at her._

 _"Lunarkage-sama" She said softly as she knocked on his office door._

 _" Come in." Replied a Male Voice._

 _The Lunarkage was wearing his kage robe which was lavender color and he was in his 40's with a goatee he was smoking his pipe and was writing paper work._

 _She came in which caused him to smile as he saw his adoptive grand daughter nana._

 _" Ah Nana what brings you here?" he said in a kind voice looking at her._

 _" May I ask... why do the people of this village hate me..." She asked sadly looking down while the old man had thought of that he looked down as well_

 _He wasn't pleased with how the village was treating her they still wouldn't accept her for being the jinchuurki of the 8 tailed wolf he tried to have her parents to reconsider raising nana but they didn't want nana because she was tainted with the demon that was sealed into her and they feared that if the wolf demon controlled her and made her kill them. The Only ones that accepted nana for who she was is the lunarkage and the 7 wolf sages._

 _" Nana why don't you and me go out to lunch i'll treat you anything and take you shopping." He said with a light smile._

 _She smiled back feeling happy._

 _" And I'm sure the villagers won't bother you as long as I am with you." He said as he rose from his desk as she smiled._

 _A Hour later the two sat there eating lunch._

 _The people casted some glares at the girl but was silenced by killer intent leaking from the lunarkage._

 _They looked away while the lunarkage turned back to Nana and went back eating with her._

 _Hour later he escorted her to apartment._

 _He went back to his building to meet the wolf sages._

 _" We need to do something for Nana.." Said the Lunarkage._

 _" I agree with you... the villagers don't like what she is and is attempting to kill her." Said a Wolf sage who was in his 50's holding a cane._

 _" They won't kill her... because if they do... the 8 tailed wolf would go free and go on a rampage in this village if that were to happen..." Said a female wolf sage._

 _" We lost two other wolf sages during the sealing of the beast... its only 5 of us left.." Stated another Wolf sage who had blonde hair_

 _" What I'm worried about is that what if she loses control of the wolf..." Said a teenage wolf sage._

 _" Then we place a sealing jutsu on her so she won't get out of control if the villagers continue to threaten her or provoke her the beast would likely take control of nana and force her to kill them." replied a middle aged black haired wolf sage._

 _" Placing her in a academy isn't a good idea.. she keeps getting bullied by boys... and girls..." Said the lunarkage who blew smoke from his pipe._

 _" She needs a friend... we all raised her yet she doesn't even know who her real parents are that abandoned her." Said a female wolf sage_

 _" I think I can help with that." Said the teenage wolf sage boy with a smile._

 _In the morning Nana's apartment._

 _Nana had lived in her own apartment as she heard her door bell ring._

 _"Coming!" she yelled as she ran to the door and opened it no one wasn't at her door step she looked confused until she saw a present that was moving._

 _She picked it up and took it in the house placing the gift box on a table and opened it like it was Christmas time once she opened it she saw a puppy in there barking happily._

 _" AWWWW A PUPPY!" Nana said with a huge smile while she hugged it as it smiled and barked._

 _The Puppy wasn't even a dog it was a Wolf, a wolf puppy it was grey and had dark yellow eyes smiling at his new friend nana._

 ** _" You like wolf pups do you young pup?"_** _Said a voice in her mindscape causing nana to look around in confusion.  
_

 _" Who said that?!" She asked as she kept looking around seeing no one since the voice she heard was now silent._

 _" Hmm... guess it was just my imagination could had swore I heard a voice..." Nana said while she petted her wolf pup._

 _" Now I wonder what can I name you?" She looked at the puppy which wagged his tail smiling at her._

 _" Oh I know what I can name you I will name you saber how about it?" She asked smiling her puppy while he nodded._

 _"Aww I love you my new friend we are going to be best friends for life I promise I won't let nothing happen to you ever!" she hugged the wolf pup while he licked her cheek._

 _In her window was the teenage wolf sage who only smiled as he walked off._

 _(Flash Back End)_

* * *

 **" That wolf puppy was the only friend my container had made she was quite happy indeed since her life was so hard not many had accepted her except the wolf sages and lunarkage."** Stated Kongiku.

Hinata smiled yet wiped a tear from her eye.

 **"However... it was only a matter of time when Nana and Saber bonded and became such good friends."** Said Kongiku while hinata looked at the giant wolf.

" Nothing didn't happen to saber-san right?" Asked Hinata.

The Wolf stayed silent not wanting to explain what happen to saber

" Wait... don't tell me the villagers didn't just!" Hinata started with fear.

 **" As much as I hate to tell the part of what happened to saber it was sad... and caused my container to be enraged..."** Kongiku said looking down.

" When did this happen!?" Asked Hinata who was upset not liking the idea od what the villagers done to Nana's only friend.

 **" It all started when Nana was 12 years old..."** Continued Kongiku.

 _(Flash Back 12 years ago in lunarkage)_

* * *

 _12 years later Nana had grown quite nice her hair got a little longer and looked beautiful as ever by her side was saber who had gotten bigger was more feral._

 _The Villagers were aware of the "demon" in their village had a pet and always wanted to get rid of the wolf but feared that since it got bigger they were afraid to try to provoke it._

 _Nana was now accepted in the ninja academy but those in her class kept their distance from her since their parents warned them that she's the hachibi wolf demon. Since her pet wasn't allowed in school she had to leave him at her apartment she promised she would bring him home treats and take him out to play._

 _Nana still hasn't made any friends in school when ever she tries to get near a boy or a girl they would turn away or walk away from her she wished her friend saber was with her but he was at home guarding her apartment._

 _School had now dismissed it was afternoon time nana got her headband after passing the genin exam she was happy that she was going to be a ninja she was glad her adoptive grandpa the lunarkage had spoke with the academy to convince them to let her enroll and become a ninja._

 _Once she got to her apartment she unlocked her door with her spare key and went inside with a bag full of wolf treats for saber._

 _" Saber I'm home!" She shouted with a smile on her face._

 _There was silence normally when she comes home from the academy he would be there at the door waiting for her to open the door to only tackle his friend and lick her._

 _" Saber?" She looked around to see where was her best friend at._

 _Before she could call his name she heard a scream as she ran out her apartment dropping the bag of treats._

 _She ran as fast as she could to get where she heard the scream._

 _" Get that wolf away from me!" Yelled a villager only causing nana's eyes to widen in horror._

 _" SABER!" Yelled Nana who ran to the direction only to meet a crowd of villagers she saw chunin and anbu there with weapons in their hands._

 _" No! wait don't hurt him!" Shouted Nana who ran to stop them but was intervened by anbu restraining her._

 _Saber was wounded and yet limped until he heard his friend call him only to be shot by an arrow._

 _" NO PLEASE LEAVE HIM ALONE!" She shouted in horror she was scared for her best friend to see his current condition._

 _" YOUR PET TRIED TO ATTACK MY KIDS IT SNARLED AND BARED ITS FANGS" Shouted a female villager._

 _" Just leave him alone I'm sure he didn't mean it! please let him go he's the only friend I have!" she pleaded feeling hot tears._

 _" Your friend eh? this beast is a monster just like you!" shouted a chunin_

 _" He isn't just please let him go!" she pleaded again trying to break free to save her only friend but the anbu held her tighter._

 _" Kill the wolf now!" shouted a male villager while the anbu held a kunai directing it to saber's heart._

 _Saber tried to fight back only to look at his best friend with a sad yelp as he was stabbed in the heart to finish him off. Saber was killed in cold blood right infront of his best friend._

 _" It is finally done now the wolf demon bitch can't save her so called "friend" pitiful." Said a male villager with a smug smile while the rest smiled and laughed._

 _Nana's eyes widened in shock as tears flowed in her eyes seeing her best friend die infront of her._

 _Nana looked down as her tears dipped on the ground while she was leaking demonic chakra she closed her eyes to only snap them back open to reveal wolf like eyes fang marks was over her eyes the eyes were slit purple as she growled and snarled like a wolf._

 _" I... **will not... accept THIS!"** Roared Nana while her voice was mixed with kongiku's voice the village was now flooded with kongiku's chakra._

 _This caused the villagers to look in fear and began to run for their lives while the chunin and anbu froze in place seeing nana leak out this much chakra._

 _Nana was coated with red chakra as she grew two tails in a instant._

 _In the Lunarkage's office_

 _" Oh No...!" Shouted the Lunarkage who jumped out the window to head to try to stop nana since he felt the chakra and remembered it._

 _Nana grew 5 inch claws while she grew fangs in her mouth giving the chunin and anbu a scared look making them shit their pants._

 _" **I WILL NOT ACCEPT THIS!"** Roared Nana while she lunged at everyone going to rip them to shreds while everyone screamed and cried in terror._

 _She just clawed 10 chunin's and 37 anbu in a quick instant much to her claws were covered in their blood she now lunged at the villagers to slaughter them._

 _The Lunarkage and the 5 wolf sages all ran together to head to the center of the village to only see dead chunin and anbu._

 _" We have to place the sealing jutsu on her before she grows another tail!" Shouted The male wolf sage who held a staff._

 ** _" Wolf Style: Feral Pounce!"_** _Yelled_ _N_ _ana who jumped in a feral like stance to only pounce on a group of villagers to claw them and rip them to pieces._

 _Just in Time the Lunarkage and the sages had made it as they caught up to nana._

 _" NANA!" Shouted the Lunarkage who got her attention while she turned to them with feral wolf eyes growling as she grew a third tail._

 _" Nana ... please calm down we don't want to hurt you! don't let the demon force you to kill the ones who care for you!" Shouted the female wolf sage who pleaded while she grabbed a whip._

 _Nana growled at them now growing a 4th tail._

 _" Don't make us use force! young girl!" shouted the elder wolf sage who has his cane as a weapon._

 _The teenage wolf sage looked sadly at her but noticed the wolf he gave her was killed at the hands of the villagers which caused her transformation to awaken._

 _" Her pet wolf was killed by those villagers and she's out for revenge... we have to somehow calm her down if she grows another tail her transformation will only get her stronger and hard to deal with... nana I know how you feel but please calm down!" Shouted the teenage wolf sage._

 _She glanced at him with a growl._

 ** _"That wolf was my best friend and those villagers had the nerve to KILL HIM! I WILL COAT THIS VILLAGE WITH THEIR BLOOD!"_** _She shouted_ _while they winced at her last comment._

 _" Nana... I know how you feel it hurts me too to lose someone but killing them isn't going to bring saber back you have to understand I know life isn't easy!" Replied the teenage wolf sage trying to reason with her._

 ** _" You don't understand the pain I had to go through... being lonely ... not being accepted in this village... being bullied by and ignored... you DON'T KNOW WHAT'S IT LIKE TO BE IGNORED AND NOT NOTICED!"_** _She yelled back._

 _" What the young wolf sage trying to say is that we do understand we are the ones that raised you and took care of you we care for you nana! Said the Lunarkage hoping to get through to her._

 ** _" Give me one good reason why I shouldn't tear this village apart!"_** _Shouted Nana while her skin was starting to peel off turning crimson red._

 _" Because Nana-chan your like family to us... we don't want you to be this way... saber wouldn't want this...' Said the female wolf sage who pleaded._

 _Nana eyes started to return to normal after hearing that she was right saber wouldn't want this._

 _Nana's transformation reverted while she fell_ unconscious.

 _5 Hours later after the purge of nana._

 _The Lunarkage looked out his window after having all his anbu gather the dead bodies of who died today while the wolf sages were behind him._

 _" Listen up... I have a huge request you 5..." The old kage said smoking his pipe._

 _" What request Is that lunarkage-sama? asked the elder wolf sage._

 _" You 5 will have to take care of nana... I am placing the 5 of you to look after her and train her to control the wolf demon that is inside her it's too dangerous to try it here... since many of the villagers fear her now." Said the Lunarkage with a grim look._

 _" Lunarkage-sama your not removing her out of the village are you? asked the middle aged wolf sage who stroked his goatee._

 _" I have no other choice but too the council almost want to execute her but I can't allow that to happen that will make things worse we were lucky to get through to her but if she loses someone else or cause her to get angry she will destroy this village..." stated the lunarkage._

 _" But it wasn't her fault... lunarkage-sama the loss of her best friend caused her to snap I blame the villagers for this and they had it coming." Said the female wolf sage._

 _" I know... we can't allow another incident like that to happen again you five will train her to be a wolf sage take good care of her train her well help her tame the beast kongiku into her." Said the lunarkage._

 _" We promise will treat her like a sibling and train her to control her tailed beast as you requested" Said the Female wolf sage with a smile._

 _" Thank you... whatever you 5 do don't let nana go down the wrong path the ninja world is different out there" Said lunarkage._

 _( Flash back End)_

* * *

 **" And that's how it happened... my container went on a purge after the loss of her friend saber... I too was enraged of what they done to saber..."** Kongiku said grimly remembering that painful day while hinata stood there crying.

 _"_ I feel so sorry for nana-san now I understand how naruto feels..." Said Hinata who thought of all the times naruto's life was in konoha.

" What happened next what happen to Nana-san?" Asked Hinata still wanting to know of Nana the previous container of the hachibi wolf

 **" Well after the day of the purge nana had went with the five wolf sages and left Lunargukure No Sato Village before she could leave she gave saber a proper burial to be remembered by to let his soul rest in peace. They were determined to make Nana the next Wolf Sage to use my power for greater good and not evil even though I have no evil intentions... unlike kurama.** Said Kongiku.

" _Kurama?"_ Said Hinata in thought confused by the name.

" Who is kurama?" Said Hinata.

 **" Kurama is the name of the nine tails... yes I know the fox demon I've met him once before..."** Said Kongiku as a visage of kurama was in her mind.

" So that's naruto-kun's nine tails is named kurama..." wondered Hinata.

" But what about Nana-San does she know that your inside her?" Asked Hinata.

 **" Oh the Pup and I talked when she was at the age of 17 it was time that I had to talk to her since I've been silent inside of her for years and I even taught her some of my power"** Said Kongiku.

 _( Flash Back 17 years later with Nana.)_

* * *

 _Nana was now 17 years old her body was curvaceous yet beautiful her hair was cut short and her eyes were still bright blue she was wearing a wolf sage kimono with a wolf paw insignia on it the kimono was grey and looked traditional. She was trained well by the wolf sages they taught her the art of wolves and now they are training her to control her 8 tailed wolf chakra and try to control her transformation they placed a sealing jutsu on her incase she loses control again like she did in the lunar village._

 _When ever she is done with her training she goes to saber's burial and prays in respect to him that she misses him and wished he was alive to see her grow._

 _" Oh Saber... if only you knew how much I miss you" She said sadly with a sad smile while she glanced at his burial._

 _" Nana!" Shouted a female voice._

 _" Coming Sensei!" Replied Nana as she got up running off to see her 5 sensei's_

 _" Kagome-sensei sorry I was visiting a old friend's grave." She said to her sensei._

 _" It is fine Nana-chan.. I understand why you go to visit him when ever training is over." Said Kagome. ( AN: I know you guys wanted to know the wolf sages names so in this part I reveal their names.)_

 _Kagome is the only female Wolf sage who takes care of nana like a older sister she treats nana like a little sister she is in her mid 30's she has brown hair with a small bust size she wears a wolf sage kimono too but hers is the color of pink her eye color is green._

 _" You really are a chip off the old block are you young one." said the elder wolf sage who stood tall with his cane._

 _" Thanks sensei Oongai..." Nana bowed in respect at the old man._

 _Oongai was the oldest wolf sage he is at least 70 years of age he is the leader of the wolf sage pack he and his disciples his power and chakra is unknown he may be old but is strong and is the strongest out of the rest of his students he had a major part in sealing kongiku into Nana._

 _" You need to work on your wolf taijutsu skills more nana..." Muttered a Middle aged man._

 _" I will pack more punches and kicks as promise sensei Lang." Nana replied._

 _Lang a tall middle aged man with a bread on his face yet a scar under his chin he is known to be a taijutsu master he teaches wolf style taijutsu for hand to hand combat to fight in defense he is a prodigy for taijutsu fighting in ninja world tournaments._

 _" Maybe I could teach you wolf summoning jutsu's" Said Another Man but is at his 40's_

 _" I will also work on my wolf summons sensei shang." Said Nana who looked at her sensei._

 _Shang a black haired 40 year old wolf sage who is the master of summoning a wolf or a pack of wolves to aid his fights he wears a shoalin like attire with a straw hat_

 _" Guys I think she had enough training I think it's time she learns to control her tailed beast chakra..." Said a teenage Wolf sage who is now 18 years old he seems to have a special feeling towards nana._

 _" Aww thanks Maou-kun!" She smiled when he chuckled holding a blush._

 _Maou was known to be the youngest of the sages he is a laid back young man he wears a kimono like vest of the wolf sages he is armed with hookswords he is short haired the color is brown he even has romantic feelings towards nana him and her had been close when they left lunar village pretty soon he will have the courage to confess his feelings to the white haired girl._

 _" So what must I do to activate my tailed beast chakra...?" Asked Nana.._

 _" Young one you must think and go deep into your mindscape by mediating could be the only way to get in the beast's mindscape." Said Oongai who tapped his cane._

 _" Master Oongai you sure she's ready for this?" Asked Kagome._

 _" I think she could work it lets just watch." Said Lang._

 _Nana crossed her legs and took a deep breathe to meditate she closed her eyes going deep into her mindscape._

 _In Nana's Mindscape._

 _Nana was warped into her own mind only to be placed in front of a sewer with a giant cage infront of her._

 _ **" It's about time we meet... at last pup."** Said Kongiku._

 _" That voice..." Nana said as she remembered hearing it when she first had saber._

 _ **" Yes it was I who spoke that day... young pup I've waited for this meeting from you."** Said Kongiku with a fanged smile._

 _" Are you kongiku?" Asked Nana who stood up_

 ** _" I am the 8 tailed wolf kongiku I have been contained inside you for 17 years... hard to believe right...?"_** _Said Kongiku who only stared at her container._

 _Nana nodded looking at the giant wolf that's in the cage._

 _" So was you always inside me..?" She asked_

 _ **" Yes I have been inside you for 17 years do you know who sealed me inside you?"** Said Kongiku._

 _" N-No..." replied Nana._

 _ **"You sure you want to know who sealed me inside you?"** Replied the wolf._

 _" Yes... who sealed you inside... me" She said wanting to know now._

 ** _" The Wolf sages did and the lunarkage have..."_** _Finished Kongiku while Nana stood there and paled._

 _All this time Nana didn't knew they placed the wolf demon into her body which caused everyone in the lunar village to hate her all nana could do was feel rage and sadness build inside her after learning who sealed kongiku inside her._

 _Kongiku saw this she could tell her container was pissed and not happy of the information she was given._

 ** _"Look pup... don't take your anger out on them..."_** _Said Kongiku while nana looked up to her with tears in her eyes._

 _"WHY SHOULD I NOT TAKE MY ANGER ON THEM THEY SEALED YOU INSIDE ME NOW I SEE WHY EVERYONE IN THAT DAMN VILLAGE CALL ME A DEMON OR A MONSTER!" Yelled Nana._

 ** _" Still Pup they must had some reason to seal you inside of me don't take your anger out on them especially your "maou-kun" "_** _Kongiku replied with a knowing smirk while Nana had a small faint blush on her face._

 _ **" Anyway they did raise you and is some what your adoptive family."** Kongiku said while nana looked at her with a shocked reaction._

 _" What you mean adoptive family...?" Asked Nana wanting to know as her eyes widened._

 ** _"Pup. your real parents abandoned you when you was born I saw it all when I was sealed into you... they didn't like the idea of having a demon sealed inside you..."_** _Said Kongiku._

 _Nana looked like she was about to cry hearing that her parents abandoned her the day she was born._

 ** _" However the lunarkage and those wolf sages raised you since your parents couldn't raise you themselves. After All they considered you like a sister or a daughter young pup they raised you bathed you took care of you and treated you like you were a human being."_** _Stated Kongiku who didn't take her eyes off her container._

 _Nana did a small smile at when the lunarkage and wolf sages were her adoptive parents_

 _" I guess you're right... kongiku maybe there are after all my parents..." Stated Nana causing kongiku to only smile warmly._

 ** _" Well Pup now that you've met me I think your sensei's are waiting for you."_** _Said Kongiku._

 _" Oh! your right! let we will talk more kongiku I promise!" Nana replied as she left her mindscape._

 _In Reality._

 _" Do you think she made It in her mindscape?" Asked Lang._

 _" just give her time" Replied Maou._

 _" I hope she doesn't get lost.." Said Kagome._

 _Nana opened her eyes as she looked at her five sensei's_

 _" So how did it go Nana did you talk to the demon?" Asked Oongai._

 _" Yes I have... we had such a nice talk..." Nana said with a light smile on her face._

 _Her sensei's smiled at the thought she was able to talk to her tailed beast but still needed to work on controlling her chakra._

 _( FlashBack End)_

* * *

 _"_ **Me and the Pup now were starting to become best friends an bonded as one."** Said Kongiku who had a tear remembering that day.

Hinata smiled at the story of how kongiku and nana spoke to each other.

" So... is there anything else about nana?" Said Hinata.

 **" In the next 4 years of the wolf sage training a terrible event had happened..."** Kongiku said with a growl while hinata looked at the wolf.

" What happened ?" Asked Hinata.

 **" When nana had gotten better at controlling my chakra a terrible event happened does the name orochimaru ring a bell?"** Said Kongiku while Hinata's eyes widened in horror and nodded.

 **"Well that snake bastard had been chasing Nana trying to extract me out of her and place me inside of a scroll..."** Said kongiku who looked down.

" WAIT BUT WHAT ABOUT THE WOLF SAGES DID THEY PROTECT NANA?" Yelled a frantic Hinata.

 **" The Wolf sages did all they could to protect nana they were outnumbered by sound nin's we were trapped the sound 5 were against the sages the first sage was to die was lang... then the next was shang..."** Kongiku said with no emotion while hinata stood there shocked.

" What about Oongai kagome and Maou?" Hinata asked hoping those three were alive in this story.

 **" Oongai had told Maou to take care of nana as well was kagome... it was then oongai fought the sound 5 and anbu by himself and defeated them the old man was strong enough to handle them to give Nana kagome and Maou enough time to flee the old man thought he defeated one member of the sound 5 but that member got back up with the assistance of orochimaru..."** Said Kongiku.

" Who was that member?" Hinata asked with horror wanting to know what else happened.

 **"** **Kimimaro he was a member of the kaguya clan and him and the old man were evenly matched in battle but if orochimaru hadn't assisted kimimaro the old man would had won but... the old man now met his fate..."** Kongiku said sadly.

" W-Wait Oongai-san is d-dead!" Hinata replied frantically while her wolf demon nodded.

 **" The Old Man died with honor... he was killed at the hands of orochimaru... kimimaro and two of the revived wolf sages I killed when I was being sealed into nana he used the edo tensei to command them to fight their sensei...** " Kongiku said while hinata broke into tears.

" How did... Nana-san take it..." Hinata said wanting to know..

 **" My container didn't take this well... she wanted revenge... and I mean _Revenge_ she was consumed with rage and vengeance and vowed that she would avenge her three sensei's... maou and kagome had to comfort her and tell her revenge isn't the right thing to do it would lead her into a horrible path... that still didn't stop her... however..." ** Kongiku stopped.

 **" Kagome was ambushed by the sound 5 and was questioned to hand nana over to orochimaru... kagome refused and fought bravely against the sound ninja's but in the end... she knew this was a fight to the death... and so it was... kagome didn't make it... it was now just nana and maou..."** Kongiku said with no emotion while Hinata stood there shocked and crying a bit...

" Don't tell me... Nana... is.. is..." Said Hinata between sobs.

 **"My Container or Maou wasn't lucky... their luck just had ran out... maou was overpowered by kimimaro and the sound 4 along with orochimaru and the two wolf sages who are edo tensei's... orochimaru demanded nana to come with him to be extracted or she would lose the man she loved..."** Kongiku said while Hinata froze hearing the last part.

 _( Flash Back 4 years ago)_

* * *

 _Nana and Maou were indeed had their luck out orochimaru held the defeated maou while nana glared at the snake sannin._

 _" Ku Ku Ku Ku last chance nana-chan either you come with me... or else your boyfriend goes to the afterlife along with the rest of the wolf sages! your tailed beast must be mine... I will tear it out of you" Orochimaru commanded._

 _" LIKE HELL I'LL LET YOU KILL HIM!" Nana shot back who was leaking with killer intent and the 8 tailed wolf's chakra._

 _" Put him down and i'll go with you!" She pleaded._

 _" NANA NO ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!" shouted Maou._

 _" I CAN'T LET YOU DIE! YOU ARE ALL I HAVE LEFT! LANG, SHANG, OONGAI AND KAGOME SENSEI ARE ALL DEAD BECAUSE OF WHAT THIS SNAKE BASTARD WANTS AND I'M NOT LETTING HIM KILL YOU!" She yelled with tears flowing._

 _" Nana you must live! run and forget about me my duty was to protect you go while you still can!" Shouted Maou pleading hoping she would listen._

 _" I will not Leave you! you are all I have left!" She shouted back close to activating her 8 tailed chakra._

 _" Your not alone... your never alone nana... even if I did die... me and the rest of the wolf sages would always be in your heart..." He said with a sad smile with a tear streaming down his face._

 ** _" He's right pup your not alone... you have me as well don't forget that..."_** _Kongiku stated with awe in nana's mindscape._

 _" Maou-Kun... I can't let you die listen snake bastard... you can take me but I will not let you hurt maou-kun just let him go..." She glared at orochimaru._

 _" Oh not hurt him you say? how thoughtful of you to give yourself up to save your loved one you would sacrifice your own pathetic life." Orochimaru Scoffed_

 _" No Nana! you must live! don't worry about me!" Screamed Maou._

 _" I WILL NOT JUST GIVE UP ON YOU" She shouted as she was glowing with red chakra as she formed 3 tails in her cloak her skin hasn't peeled yet her blue eyes turned into purple with black slits as her face changed with purple markings on her face she had fangs like k-9's snarling at orochimar_

 _Orochimaru saw this and called up two of the wolf sages that are edo tensei the ones who killed oongai._

 _The wolf sage that was on orochimaru's left was the 6th wolf sage wearing a tanned kimono with a katana armed on him he was wearing a blindfold he was known to be the swordsman of the wolf sages he was killed on the night of kongiku's sealing his hair color was grey he is known to be a blind swordsman with great senses._

 _Maou glared at his former friend who was now controlled by orochimaru._

 _" Ma Teng don't kill her!" Maou yelled to his former wolf sage comrade whom ignored the teen._

 _" You stupid boy your comrade is under my control he will do as I command him too." Orochimaru stated with a smug grin._

 _The 7th wolf sage who is on orochimaru's right is Tanaka, Tanaka is at least in his 30's he's bulky and muscular he was known to be the enforcer and 7th member of the sages he too was killed on the night of kongiku's sealing along with ma teng._

 _" Capture the wolf demon you two!" Orochimaru demanded as they both charged at Nana._

 _" MA TENG! TANAKA!" Shouted Maou before he was punched by kimimaro who silenced the younger wolf sage._

 _" How Noble to slay the container of the wolf demon kongiku..." Stated Ma teng coldly._

 _" How fitting that we were both forced to kill our master... after all it was his fault that got us both killed in the sealing of kongiku" Said Tanaka while his fists glowed with chakra._

 _Nana looked at both of them while her chakra flared her skin was starting to peel off going on 4 tails._

 _It was then Nana was fully cloaked her skin was crimson red she howled right after she transformed and she howled like a wolf growling at the two besides her._

 _Ma Teng charged at her going to slash his katana on her but she quickly evaded it and extended two tails at him attempted to impale him but he jumped avoiding the two tails while tanaka charged going to punch her with a chakra enhanced fist._

 _Orochimaru and the others watched the fight with interest._

 _Orochimaru had a smug smile on his face just by looking at nana he could not wait to extract the demon out of her and could probably use her body for his experiments while maou was worried for nana he didn't want her to turn into this and to save him but she refused since she couldn't abandon him._

 _" Wolf Style: 8 Pound wolf fist!" Shouted Tanaka who lunged his mightly punch sending nana flying a bit while she caught onto a tree snarling._

 _" Wolf Style: Ten Fold Claw barrage!" Shouted Ma Teng who slashed a few chakra like slashes at her with his katana._

 _In a instant nana sensed the chakra slashes coming to her she so she jumped to another tree and growled as she jumped back on the ground in a wolf feral stance going to charge at the two._

 _"My she is pretty fast." Thought Orochimaru who paid close attention to nana's speed and range._

 _Tanaka lunged at her while Ma teng followed as the two were going to clash._

 _" Ma Teng lets do our combo to weaken her.." Said Tanaka while his comrade nodded._

 _Maou could only widen his eyes he knew what combo those two were going to do._

 _" DON'T YOU DARE DO IT YOU TWO!" Shouted Maou._

 _The Two Wolf Sages flared their chakra._

 _" Wolf Style: Dual Wolf Berserker!" Shouted the two and combined their powers._

 _Tanaka had leaped in the air rotating his fists while ma teng also got in a tornado stance as he flipped his sword in the air and started spinning like a top._

 _Nana growled as she got hit by the attack which impacted her tanaka had sent his punches into her nerves and joints of her body to disable her, while ma teng slashed his sword across her waist which was imbued with chakra to only damage her._

 _Nana cringed and snarled when she got hurt so she grew two more tails she now had 6 tails and lunged in quick speed to attack tanaka ma teng charged at her going to stab her but failed when she smashed her tail against him sending him flying to a boulder while tanaka imbued his fists with chakra but failed to notice she was already this close to him in seconds nana extended her tail and impaled the wolf sage causing tanaka to only cringe in pain._

 _"Nana..." Said Maou in thought seeing her gore his former wolf sage friend._

 _Tanaka tried to punch her but she caught it and ripped his arm off this bite his neck tearing it out as she let go and kicked the wolf sage off her while he faded and turned to dust._

 _" Tanaka!" Shouted Ma teng who tried to lunge at her._

 _She turned her head and snarled at the blind swordsman as she grew a 7th tail._

 _" You monster... I will slay you!" he charged at her going to do another wolf style attack._

 _Nana opened her mouth and breathed out a cloud of light that obliterated everything in its path he dodged it but she jumped over to him and impaled him with 2 tails one in his chest and another in his arm to disarm the sword._

 _Nana whipped her tail and lashed straight down the swordsman cutting him in two with just one tail causing the last wolf sage to fade and turn into dust._

 _Orochimaru smiled at her power and grinned as he clapped. getting her attention._

 _" Bravo... Bravo... what a fantastic show you've put on I guess since they couldn't take you down I guess I will myself." Stated orochimari with a smug grin._

 _Nana growled at orochimaru with hatred baring out her fangs as she grew her final tail._

 _Maou could only stare at his lover seeing how she killed off both his former friends._

 _Orochimaru leaped down on the battle ground facing her._

 _" Come at me hachibi" he said with a smirk._

 _She lunged at him quickly but before she could touch him he opened his mouth sending some snakes at her._

 _she quickly dodged the snakes_

 _Orochimaru had a plan to bring her down he had to plan an attack in order to do it giving how fast she is and more dangerous than ever._

 _Nana howled as she ran in a feral stance like a wolf going to hound her prey until orochimaru extended snakes out his arm to catch her but failed when the snakes touched her crimson skin that burned the snakes to ashes as it traveled to burn orochimaru but he quickly shed his skin letting his old one get burned up and turned to ashes._

 _" Guess I can't do another move like that..." he said in thought._

 _She did a low growl as she opened her mouth wide charging a ball of chakra in her mouth aiming it orochimaru._

 _" Don't tell me she's charging a tailed beast bomb!?" He yelled in thought making quick hand signs._

 _" NANA!" Screamed Maou he knew what she was going to do with a blast like that could level the area that their in everyone on orochimaru's side knew they had to run and hide into a long distance from this blast._

 _" Summoning Jutsu!: Triple_ _Rashomon!" Shouted Orochimaru who bite his thumbs quickly and plated the summoning seal on the ground growing out three super sized demon gates_

 _Nana chomped down on the ball of chakra and swallowed it while it was still charging._

 _While the gates were still up she opened her mouth and fired the blast directly at the gates only to blow it up and destroy half the battlefield._ _Everyone's eyes widened in shock to see such power to destroy an area like this._

 _Once the dust died down nana glared to see if her prey was blasted into ashes. Failed to notice he wasn't there she snarled as she smiled the air to catch his scent._

 _She winced and saw that he was underground only to find a blade stab her into her seal._

 _she was pinned to a tree._

 _Maou's eyes widened when he saw her stabbed in the seal._

 _" NANA!" he screamed with tears._

 _She roared and hissed after she was stabbed and pinned to a tree orochimaru came to her with the sword in his hand was the sword of kusanagi._

 _"Now hachibi I will be taking what was once yours." As he held a sealing jutsu and placed it on her forehead to suppress the demon cloak._

 _Nana did one last howl before she returned to normal... she was now out of her demon cloak pouring blood out her mouth since she felt the blade of kusanagi into her seal placed into her stomach._

 _" Nghh... guk!" She coughed blood._

 _" Sleep now... my little pretty..." He said in a smug tone_

 _"NA-NA!" Screamed Maou while she stared at him weakly._

 _"Maou-kun..." she said weakly..._

 _" I tried... to save you... I guess I wasn't lucky... I did everything in my power...to defeat this snake teme... I think this is the last time we see each other... I want to thank you for taking good care of me you and the rest of our sages." She said weakly with a sad smile._

 _" Damn it NO IT CAN'T END LIKE THIS I HAVE TO DO SOMETHING!" Maou yelled in thought._

 _" Maou-Kun... before I pass on to the afterlife... I want to say I love you..." She said as she closed her eyes._

 ** _" Pup... no..."_** _Said Kongiku._

 _" I guess this is the last time I see you again... kongiku... you was my best friend just like saber..." Said Nana before she could waste her last breathe._

 _" Thank you... kongiku..." She said with a teary smile and last breathe was drawn from her._

 _Kongiku did a howl in her mindscape to say she was welcome._

 _( Flash Back End)_

* * *

 **" That was the very last time... me and the pup talked... I mourned for her death... after I was sealed into a scroll.. I vowed revenge on that snake bastard for killing her and extracting me out of her."** Kongiku said while hinata stood there crying her eyes out hearing of nana's death.

" Well Naruto-kun... has done what you always wanted... he killed orochimaru..." Hinata said causing the wolf demon's eyes to widen.

 **Your mate? the one who has kurama killed the snake teme!"** Asked Kongiku while hinata nodded.

" Yes... now nana's soul could rest in peace..." Hinata said.

 **"Maybe I should thank kurama's container for avenging my container."** Stated Kongiku.

" Kongiku-san..." Hinata stated while the wolf demon eyed at her.

 **" Yes"** She replied.

" Could you train me... your powers so I could use them to protect naruto-kun and be strong for him" Hinata asked hoping her demon would.

 **" Of Course I will train you my power... I will teach you what I taught nana."** Said Kongiku with a smile.

Hinata smiled.

" Thank you!" she bowed to her demon.

 **" You are most welcome pup I think it is time you wake up from your coma."** Said Kongiku while hinata nodded.

( Out of Hinata's Mindscape.)

Naruto stood there glancing at his lover wondering when will she wake up he wasn't alone gaara and fuu were in the room with him while the other jinchuurki were in the house or in the village.

Hinata opened her lavender eyes slightly while naruto widened his seeing her waking up.

" Hinata-chan!" He shouted while she was fully awake.

" Naruto-Kun..." she smiled sweetly.

He ran to her and hugged while she hugged back.

" You slept a pretty long time hime." He said with a smile on his face.

" I was talking to my tailed beast that's why I was out a few days." She replied catching naruto gaara and fuu off guard on that.

" You spoke to the wolf demon?" Gaara asked and his reply was a nod from her.

" Yes... I spoke to her and learned of her past and former container... she is going to train me her power." Hinata said.

" Awesome!" Fuu said.

" Hinata-chan we have a meeting later only the jinchuurki since your now the hachibi of the 8 tailed wolf you can come as well and tell everyone about the wolf demon and we will begin our training within a week or so once Karin suigetsu and jugo come back from their mission." Naruto said while the others had confused looks.

" They went on a mission for what?" Asked Gaara and Hinata.

" I sent them to sound village I will explain once we get to the meeting room." Stated Naruto.

 _To be Continued._

 **AN: Well sorry I took long writing this chapter I had to detail more of kongiku's past with her container... with hinata awake I bet you guys are glad of that. Now wait for chapter nine I think I might have a certain change of plans for the chapters... chapter nine will be short or not I will post the chapter when its ready be on the look out for chapter Nine called "Training from the Tailed Beasts part two Karin's solitary battle against sound and hinata's power." I will show the teaser for jinchuurki civil war on chap nine and the dark version of jinchuurki of the west. I bet you guys saw my other version of jinchuurki of the west called "Bijuu Empire of the West" eh hope you enjoy it I will make good naruto fanfics that will be awesome see you guys on chapter nine. Oh... and I also got another naruto fanfic idea I will reveal as a teaser in chapter nine along with my two versions I confirmed.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Well Here is chapter Nine I know you guys been waiting for this chapter about to bring in some action I know you guys wondering about hinata's power and her status as a jinchuurki I will show some of that and show a fight at sound Karin and her team has to recruit and take anything that once belonged to orochimaru but they are against the anbu commander of sound and I will show a little hint of indominus's back story so they will be a battle at sound will Karin and her team survive and defeat the anbu commander and her last remaining army find out in this chapter.**

Chapter Nine: Training from the Tailed Beasts part two Karin's solitary battle against sound and hinata's power.

"Naruto"- Normal Talking.

 _" Dobe" - Thinking_.

 **" Fool'- Demon Talking.**

 _ **" Hell" Demon Thinking.**_

* * *

(In Sound Anbu HQ.)

Indominus was in a meeting room with two of her anbu captains and eighteen lieutenant's

She leads a army of over 500 sound anbu troops and 100 sound jonin's.

" Listen here... everyone today we talk about our enemy the ones known as naruto uzumaki the kyuubi and gaara container of the ichibi these two killed off a few of our good soldiers and lord orochimaru know that I give the order to scout around sound for them who knows if they are still here... be on a look out for those two and if they are any konoha nins walk into sound capture them and bring them into questioning so be on guard let me know if you two need any help come to me or our two last remaining captains am I clear?" Said Indominus with a serious tone while everyone nodded.

" Ok get to moving start your scouting and patrol I will be in my office." She said while she stood up from her chair and went to her office while all of her forces walked off tp do what she commanded them to do.

Indominus walked into her office and closed the door behind her.

she swayed her scaled tail across the room while she turned to her weapons closet and opened it only finding her stainless steel white handled sword next to her sword was her kunai set and explosive kunai's and the right of her kunai's was chained sickle. She was indeed prepared for war if naruto and gaara ever returned but she also had some scrolls that contained jutsu's she is known for taijutsu too.

She growled in anger and vowed she would kill both of them to avenge orochimaru.

( With Karin Jugo and Suigetsu)

The trio are now in land of fire going straight to sound they have been avoiding konoha nin's and many other missing nin's since their mission was to go to sound gather some secrets orochimaru has and a few people that could be still locked up and bring them to the village in the west.

" So... what do we got to get the boss again?" Asked Suigetsu lazily casuing a vein to pop on Karin's head.

" We are suppose to gather some secret scrolls and all what orochimaru has and maybe find some people who were locked taken and locked away in his hideouts in sound village." Stated Karin who adjusted her glasses.

" Oh well whatever makes the boss happy we won't let him down" Suigetsu said drinking some water our his little bottle.

Jugo walking quiet since birds landed on his shoulder and arm as he looked around.

" What ever we do we must make the boss proud." Said Jugo.

" Your right on that jugo.." Said Karin in a flat tone

" _Shoot... this is almost a suicide mission us three at sound again? and the sound anbu commander will be there with an army?!" Shouted Karin in her thoughts._

( In Bijugakure no Sato village jinchukage tower.)

In the meeting room with all the jinchuurki along with hinata.

" I have gathered you all here today for a special meeting" Said Naruto while the jinchuurki and hinata nodded

" I have sent Karin, Jugo and Suigetsu to sound on a important mission they are going to retrieve some ancient or forbidden scrolls useful orochimaru had" Naruto said softly.

" You sure they will come back with all of those scrolls?" Asked Gaara.

" Those three know more about sound village then I do so I had to send them and also retrieve some people from his hidden bases that could be apart of our village." Naruto said while the others nodded in agreement.

" What is the real reason you've summoned us here naruto?" Asked Yagura.

" Well we will need a place to train in 3 years so that we could kill the akatsuki once and for all we might need to speak to our tailed beasts." Said Naruto while the others looked at him in awe.

" Sure we do need a place to train..." Said Utakata who blew bubbles.

" And since Hinata is the new jinchuurki of the hachibi wolf she is now just like us" Naruto said with a smile while she blushed and smiled at her new brothers and sisters while they smiled back at her.

" Welcome to the life of being a jinchuurki hinata." Said Gaara with a smile.

" Good Luck being the container of the 8 tailed wolf" Said Han while Roshi nodded and smiled at the former hyuuga heiress.

" Shall we get back to where should we train?" Asked Yagura.

"Oh yeah where should we train...?" Naruto said while everyone had confused looks.

" I mean we can't train in the village we need to train somewhere privately.." Said Yugito.

 **" Kitten I know a place where we could all train."** Said Nibi in Yugito's mindscape.

 _" You do?" The blonde replied._

 **"Yes I know a place it's called the tailed beast temple we could all train there... "** Said Nibi with a nod.

" Nibi says she knows a place where we could all train at." Said Yugito while everyone's eyes turned to her.

" Where?" Everyone asked.

" The tailed beast temple... " She said while everyone gasped at this.

" The tailed beast temple?" Replied both Fu and Naruto.

Even the tailed beasts in their containers mindscapes heard the name of the temple.

 **" I really don't think that it's a bad idea to train there..."** Said Kokuo

 **" I'd agree I bet nibi told yugito about the temple..."** Said Gyuki

" We will find the place and train there until Karin returns we will leave her to protect the village" Said Naruto while everyone nodded in agreement.

" We will all go there and train there for three years to be prepared for war." Said Naruto.

" This meeting is adjourned you may do as you want but until Karin returns from her mission we prepare for our training." Naruto said raising out his seat leaving while hinata followed him and the jinchuurki had also left too.

( Back with Karin and her team.)

Karin Jugo and Suigetsu were only a day in a half to sound since it took them 3 days to get to sound they would make it by morning so for now they camped somewhere a little distant from sound since the sound anbu would be around to patrol.

" Lets camp here and we start tomorrow into sound guys..." Said Karin who adjusted her glasses as she sat down near a tree.

Jugo started gathering firewood while suigetsu was sitting down sharping his Executioner's blade since he knew there were sound anbu there to slay Karin knew sooner or later sound anbu would go after them let alone the commander would so she was prepared as she looked at the sword of kusanagi naruto had given her.

Later in the evening at night the trio were sleeping while the fire was on but in the bushes there was two figures standing there.

" Intruders... we should kill them.." Said a Sound Anbu nin.

" No you fool let's let our captain know... if we tell him he would be proud of us and so will the commander but least they are not those two jinchuurki... the commander mentioned." Said Another Anbu nin.

" Let's get going and tell the captain..." the anbu said while both figures vanished.

( Sound Anbu HQ Indominus Office)

The whited haired beauty was in bed awake thinking about her days when she was used for orochimaru's experiments that corrupted her and made her a jinchuurki.

" I can remember like it was yesterday... when I was a child... taken by orochimaru and used me for his experiments and other things he had done to me..." she said with a growl.

 _( Flash Back indominus's rebirth)_

* * *

 _Indominus was on a mission from her village but was missing since everyone presumed she was dead until she was taken alive by orochimaru._

 _Indominus was put into a coma on the day she passed out on her mission, she had woken up only finding herself on a table being operated on._

 _"Ku Ku Ku my dear looks like you are awaken... are you not?" Asked Orochimaru while she looked at him with her purple eyes._

 _She tried to speak but somehow couldn't._

 _" Oh you won't be talking for awhile until you are fixed... now I want you to go back to sleep I am not done with you yet my dear." Orochimaru said with a sick grin while she looked scared at him._

 _Months went on after she was orochimaru's captive, indominus was mutilated, experimented on, starved to death, used for test subjects, even torture..._

 _Indominus now laid in her cell broken like glass it had been a year since she was his toy... to play around with. Every Night she would cry herself to sleep being used like this she wished someone had saved her... but no hope for her to be saved it was then that orochimaru had successfully broken her mind and caused her to loose hope in herself and fall into darkness._

 _One Night ago._

 _" Kabuto prepare the sealing of the tailed beast within this girl... I want to see will she be our weapon? for this village" He commanded his right hand man while he grabbed the scroll_

 _He walked to her while she was strapped on a table._

 _" This will sting a bit lets see will you be able to survive this ...my new weapon..?" The snake man grinned looking at her while she stared at him with no emotion._

 _She closed her eyes waiting for the pain to happen she was know used to this kind of stuff since it happened to her for a year._

 _Orochimaru and kabuto did the demon sealing into the tailed beast_

 _the demon was forced into her as she screamed in horror she felt like she was being ripped apart by the chakra of the demon that was sealed into her._

 _4 hours later._

 _The demon was now sealed into indominus her appearance changed... her skin was snow white pale she even had scales on her body... her eyes were red with black slits her skin was more reptilian but different when the sealing of the tailed beast caused her transformation._

 _" Is it over? did the One tail Indominus rex? get sealed into our test subject?" Asked Orochimaru who had a sick grin._

 _" Yes it is over orochimaru-sama.. she survived but the sealing changed her appearance..." Said Kabuto adjusting his glasses._

 _" I see... take her back to her cell... she's currently weak at the moment since we did the sealing make sure you put chakra restraints on her we can't risk her using the tailed beast's power..." Frowned Orochimaru._

 _Kabuto had dragged indominus to her cell since she was currently weak and couldn't do anything. He locked her inside the cell with seals everywhere to prevent her from breaking out._

 _" Well you should rest because tomorrow lord orochimaru will see if you will become our weapon... for this village." Kabuto said with a smirk._

 _Indominus laid there drifting to sleep she was now a jinchuurki... the jinchuurki of the one tailed indominus rex_

 _For Years she had been turned into orochimaru's mindless slave she joined his sound anbu to become his commander she learned control of her tailed beast but in a corruptive way after all the tortures orochimaru and kabuto did to her plus experimenting on her made her into a sadistic killing machine she is known to kill everything that moves she is the perfection of killing incarnate._

 _( End of Flash back)_

* * *

She remembered those days and always wanted to kill Orochimaru at some point but all that torturing made her submissive.

With that she went to sleep and waited for a report or action when Naruto and Gaara comes back to sound village and she fights them.

 _To be Continued_

 **AN: I'm gonna stop here and upload chapter ten sorry for keeping you guys waiting I'm going to update this story now ok and So Karin and her crew goes to war on Sound and fight Indominus like I promised but do they know the Anbu commander is a jinchuurki? or not? lets find out in the Sound war. I'm sorry for keeping you all waiting.**


End file.
